


Мы выживали, как могли

by Freedom_N_G



Series: To the Hell and Back [1]
Category: Devil May Cry, La Divina Commedia | The Divine Comedy - Dante Alighieri
Genre: Action, Angst and Tragedy, Dante Alighieri's Inferno - Freeform, Dante Alighierie's AU, Dark, F/M, Family Drama, Heaven, Heavy Angst, Hell, M/M, Non-Chronological, Post-Hell, Purgatory, Rape/Non-con Elements, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_N_G/pseuds/Freedom_N_G
Summary: У Данте появилась возможность спасти брата из заточения, у Триш — вернуть долг, а Неро пытается избавиться от кошмаров. Кому нужно спасать мир, когда есть Ад, где их заждались в соседнем котле, и заскучавшее Чистилище с благоухающим Раем.— Я хочу отворить Ад, мой милый друг, — ответила девушка, не отрывая взгляда от мужчины, а потом, слегка улыбнувшись, достала из кармана ключ, покрутив его в длинных пальцах.





	1. Земля

**Author's Note:**

> Благодарность бете [Violetta-san](https://ficbook.net/authors/2525540) за правки.  
> Также можно прочесть на ficbook.net [здесь](https://ficbook.net/readfic/451551).

 

 

## Часть 1

 

 _«Не знаю сам, как я войти сумел;_  
Так сильно сон клонил меня глубокий,  
Что истого пути не усмотрел».

 

 _Данте Алигьери. Ад._  
БОЖЕСТВЕННАЯ КОМЕДИЯ.  
ПЕСНЬ ПЕРВАЯ

 

**_Фортуна, после года с момента начала кошмаров..._ **

  
  
      Суровая пьянка — то, что ему нужно было в первую очередь после того, как мозг переполнился разными сумасбродными мыслями. Голова парня опустилась на подушку, едва плащ и штаны отправились в полёт по направлению к стулу. Ботинки с глухим звуком встретили пол.  
  
      Однозначно сумасшедший день, не поддающийся осмыслению. По крайней мере сейчас: слишком много событий, впечатлений и уж никак не связанных с логикой новых ощущений.  
  
      Он провалился в сон, где снова спасал мир от хаоса и террора, демонов во всех девяти кругах, но мир, в котором он находился, был слишком неоднозначен. Будто это где-то уже было, и кто-то это уже проходил.  
  
      Бег. Тьма. Падение. Кровь. Грех. Голова идет кругом от лабиринта и количества страданий, но верный спутник помогает подниматься все выше и понимать смысл многоликих вещей.

«Войдите мной в страданье неизбежно;  
Войдите мной в град скорбей без конца;  
Войдите мной к погибшим безнадежно.  
Творенье я правдивого творца…»

 

 _Данте Алигьери. Ад._  
БОЖЕСТВЕННАЯ КОМЕДИЯ.  
ПЕСНЬ ПЕРВАЯ

  
  
      Провал и резкое пробуждение.

  
_«Вергилий»_

  
  
      С этим именем на устах парень вытирает пот со лба и скатывает свою утомлённую тушку с кровати. Штаны обтягивают аппетитный зад, уже соскучившийся по приключениям, которые ему сулил его новый напарник.  
  
****

_Настоящее время_

****  
  
      — Обратно в Ад? — промурлыкал сладкий женский голосок, из-за которого холодок пробежал по спине обладателя комнаты, а мышцы дрогнули из-за рефлекса, едва пробившего себе путь в темноте.  
  
      На подоконнике сидела, скрестив ноги, шикарная голубоглазая блондинка. Её изящные пальцы проделывали невероятные трюки с ключом, который скрывал своё истинное назначение узорами томоэ, на тонкую энергию которого мгновенно отозвалась демоническая рука. Её свет мягко пульсировал, отбрасывая тени на простыни и уставшее лицо парня, отчего его скулы казались ещё острее. Он же в смятении от нелепого ночного свидания растерялся, упустив момент, когда девушка, подобно пантере, мягко спрыгнула с подоконника, исчезнув в звуках ночного города, пробудив любопытство находившегося в дрёме собеседника.  
  
      Он облокотился о стол, поправив пульсирующей рукой лезущую в глаза пепельную чёлку. Парень приходил в себя, потихоньку просыпаясь, пока мысли пытались собраться воедино. Прокляв всё на свете, он резким движением захватил с собой плащ со стула и направился в библиотеку.  
  
       _«Нет, она определенно знает то, что не собирается говорить. Она просто играет или решила позлить меня. Но этот чёртов ключ, я видел его во сне, когда гнался за тем странным созданием… как его… Герион»._  
  
      Его глазам бы в эту минуту позавидовал сам Кракен, когда пальцы остановились на заветной строчке греческой мифологии.  
  
       _«Ха, кажется, эта дамочка говорила что-то про Ад… не пора ли туда снова заглянуть?»_

 

 

 

## Часть 2

 

 _Выйдя из библиотеки, парень укутался в плащ. Холодный ветер дул с неистовой силой: на дворе был ноябрь, шелестевший тусклыми листьями под ногами. Задумчивый вид и сутулая спина говорили о том, что тяжёлые воспоминания прошлого их обладателя не бесследно проскользнули под пальцами Клото́._  
  
       _Есть люди, кто живы в подсознании. Люди, о которых уже мысли не царапают душу изнутри, бремя которых сердце перестаёт нести. Они остаются жить в укромном уголке, отдавая лёгким трепетом в час меланхолии: всей жизнью являлись однажды, а обратившись в одночасье лишь её главой, после ушли навсегда._  
  
      Тяжёлые переживания о грядущем отражались в каждой складке нахмуренного лба.  
  
      Он шёл быстрым шагом через пустынные улицы, сворачивая, не задумываясь, в нужных местах. Пока не остановился у порога агентства.

 

_«Devil May Cry»._

  
  
      Последние пару лет не казались сладкой жизнью, приправленной сливками с клубникой: в постоянной борьбе с собой и собственным «я», пока он не признал демона внутри, где-то между делом спасая мир и возлюбленную. Прошло немало времени, пока обратная сторона спокойной повседневной жизни разбивалась о существование охотников.  
  
      Сейчас же он стоял напротив двери одного из них.  
  
      Глухой стук пронёсся по всей конторе.  
  
      — Данте, проснись и пой, — закричал парень.  
  
      Тишина.  
  
      — Эй, спящая красавица, открывай, серый волк пришёл, — неистово орал Неро, удары ботинка о старую деревянную дверь, с которой разве что пыль не сыпалась, с каждым разом становились всё сильнее и сильнее.  
  
      Снова тишина.  
  
      Грохот разбитого стакана и падение чего-то явно габаритного.  
  
      Дверь открывается. На пороге стоит Данте собственной персоной, да ещё и в красных штанах и чёрном поло, весьма плотно обхватывающем подкаченные руки. Хозяин конторы сжимал дверную ручку, сонно потирая глаза и зевая. Его серебристые пушистые пряди торчали в разные стороны.  
  
      — Кид, какого Мундуса тебя сюда принесло в такую рань? Все послушные мальчики нежно посапывают в своих кроватках со своими прекрасными спасёнными дамочками, — ухмыльнулся мужчина, потом снова зевнул и облокотился о косяк с надеждой на скорейший уход собеседника.  
  
      — Сейчас два часа дня. И мы… мы расстались… и в общем… ну, там… короче, у меня к тебе дело, старик, — замялся парень.  
  
      — Не мои проблемы, ранняя пташка, — потянулся в свою берлогу Данте, с тихим вздохом закрывая дверь, но потом азарт всё же взял своё, — дело? Срочное? Опять надо спасать мир? Или ты воскресил Санктуса из-за депрессии? Знай, без пиццы я и пальцем не шевельну, — съязвил полудемон с лёгким оскалом.  
  
      — Может тебе ещё и тапочки по утрам притаскивать, а, Данте? Я тебе не ручной цербер, знаешь ли! Но мир спасти всё-таки придётся, или на крайний случай пару заблудших душ, — огрызнулся Неро, — меня навестила твоя напарница сегодня утром, — произнес парень с серьёзным видом.  
  
      — Мм… парень, а ты не лыком шит, как оказалось, но учтивые господа не хвастаются своими победами… — Данте почесал двухдневную щетину и отметил про себя, что над чувством юмора пацана явно надо поработать. Последовало молчание со стороны улицы. — Аххаха… — залился блондин, принимая удар в плечо, проходящего внутрь помещения парня, — Триш, к тебе? Не смеши меня, Кид, с чего бы она решила доверить такое важное задание парню, с которым она так мало знакома? Она — профи, — глумился мужчина, — ты ещё скажи, что заказ тебе отдала по доброй воле с неограниченными сроками и заплатила половину вперёд просто так, стимула ради, — не унимался Данте.  
  
      — Смотри сюда, жертва клубничного санди, — Неро вытаскивает из кармана рисунок ключа демоницы.  
  
      У Данте тем временем проходит всякое желание острить, но, чтобы не пугать парня, он с полуусмешкой решил поинтересоваться:  
       — Где ты это взял, художник?  
  
      — Греческая мифология, старик. И я полагаю, что ключ отпирает далеко не холодильник с замороженной пиццей, — острит парень.   
  
      «Пытается», — как думает Данте. — С пиццей говоришь? Это было бы прекрасно. Тебе уже пора за ней сходить, как вернёшься, я, может, соизволю послушать твои бредовые идеи по отпиранию всяких потайных замков, Шерлок, — сказал полудемон, решив убить двоих зайцев сразу.

 

 

  
  
      Дверь захлопнулась. Данте подождал, пока звук шагов стихнет, свёл брови и почесал затылок, и отправился в душ, готовясь к тяжёлому дню. Если не неделе. Как только он развернулся вполоборота, проходя через кабинет, то сразу увидел охотницу, вальяжно сидевшую на стуле, закинув обе ноги на стол. Бесшумная. Но не для него. Не сегодня. Она как кошка, гуляющая сама по себе, приходила и уходила, когда ей вздумается, а когда что-то идёт не так, как ей нравится, сразу выпускает коготки. Только по коготкам этой кошечки гуляли не безобидные пару сотен вольт, а то и больше. И зачем он только платит за электричество, или не платит?  
  
      — Триш, что ты задумала на этот раз? И зачем тебе этот детский сад в подгузниках? — поинтересовался Данте, подойдя к столу.  
  
      Он опёрся обеими руками на его поверхность и посмотрел в глаза красотки.  
  
      — Я хочу отворить Ад, мой милый друг, — ответила девушка, не отрывая взгляда от мужчины, а потом, слегка улыбнувшись, достала из кармана ключ, покрутив его в длинных пальцах.

 

 

 

 

## Часть 3

 

      — Ты что? Что за день маразматиков? Ни пиццы, ни денег, ну хоть демоны есть, да и те только в Аду! — опечалился полудемон.

       Шорох оповестил о присутствии постороннего человека.

      — Потому что там есть нечто дорогое, ожидающее Вас. Нечто, надеется на спасение, порождения демона, — разыграла карты солнечная лолита, сиявшая в свете треснувшего в прошлой перестрелке стекла позади неё. Девушка неспешно спускалась со второго этажа по лестнице, — Вы даже не имеете понятия, как Он заждался. Его лицо покрыто дёгтем, руки в кровавых мозолях и царапинах, Он настолько измождён, что не может ни исцелиться, ни держаться на ногах.

      — Кто ты, чёрт бы тебя побрал? — произнес с презрением Данте, — не люблю незнакомцев с пустыми руками и кошельками в своём доме.

      — Данте, она — проводница, и у неё для тебя новость, которая перевернёт всю твою ленивую, слипшуюся от санди жизнь, — успокоила его напарница.

      Мужчина перевёл взгляд на юную особу, которая ждала своего часа у перил лестницы.

      — Неужели я выиграл в лотерею, малышка?

      — Не можете без колкости, сын Спарды… Ваш брат жив. И я здесь, чтобы отвести Вас к нему, — ответила проводница. Оборки на её платье едва заметно трепетали от сквозняка из окна. Выражение лица было настолько застывшим, что, казалось, его высекли из камня.

      — Откуда мне знать, что это не пустая ложь и не трата времени?

      — Данте, пролежать остаток жизни на диване ты ещё успеешь, — заметила Триш, добавив, — это она сказала, где искать ключ.

      — Девушка всё знает, она и отведёт Вас к началу, — закончила лолита и растворилась в воздухе, оставив за собой клубы едкого дыма и обуглившиеся следы на перилах.

      — Зачем тебе это, Триш?

      — Я возвращаю долг за Мундуса.

      — Знай, это глупо, — сказал мужчина, почесав затылок.

      — Он твой брат, не притворяйся, что ты забыл его. Не притворяйся, что не хочешь видеть его снова.

      — Последний раз, когда я его видел, он полностью лишился рассудка и превратился в безвольного раба чёртового демона, Триш.

      — Шанс всегда есть, Данте. Шанс найти Вергилия. И вернуть его.

      На последней фразе девушки дверь с грохотом распахнулась: вошёл белобрысый с пиццей. Парня надо было в Ад за пиццей посылать, хоть с горячей бы вернулся. Он ошарашено встал в дверях. Кусок из приоткрытой коробки из-под «Маргариты» свисал до подбородка. В углу рта виднелся, вероятно, томатный соус. Господи, как же Данте надеялся, что он не выжрал весь санди из любимого кафе в квартале от конторы, что одновременно приходилась домом и временным пристанищем дня команды спасения судных дней.

      — Вергилий? Он твой брат? — ошарашенно хлопал глазами младший.

      — Откуда ты знаешь это имя, кид?

      — Я читаю много. История интересная штука, старик.

      Неро не мог упомянуть, что брат Данте приходит к нему во сне и сопровождает его в Ад одинокими вечерами от нечего делать; что он мечтает о встрече с ним, ибо на смех его подняли бы в ту же секунду, как рот раскроется, поэтому парень не мог позволить себе данной осечки. Но и рискнуть рассказать, как Вергилий связан с Адом, тоже не решился.

      — Я иду с вами в Ад, — сказал парень, доев кусок пиццы и облизнув испачканные губы и пальцы.

      — Ещё раз тронешь мою пиццу, парень, и ты там окажешься раньше, чем нужно, — пригрозил пальцем старший и повернулся в сторону вставшей девушки, — Триш, куда ты?

      — За арсеналом, не с пустыми же руками идти. Придётся ведь ваши любопытные задницы прикрывать. Вернусь через два часа, не поубивайте друг друга, — и она захлопнула дверь, звуча каблуками по лестнице и брусчатке.

      — Ну, что ты стоишь, пацан, иди, забери свою чудо ручку из дома и подваливай. Я дозволяю тебе к нам присоединиться, но только по доброте душевной. Акция распространяется только на сегодня, исключая любые скидки и сопутствующие товары. А пицца очень вкусная, — сказал мужчина, отправляя в рот последний лакомый кусочек.

      — Старик, она не снимается, тем более я уже всё с собой прихватил, — подытожил Неро, присаживаясь на диван и включая телевизор.

      Следующая пара часов прошли за периодическим обменом колкими любезностями. Неро то и дело открывал дверь, чтобы оплатить доставленную еду. Данте, в свою очередь, успел даже подремать до возвращения напарницы.

 

 

 

 

      Звук мотоцикла оповестил о прибытии долгожданной особы, заставив Неро оторваться от чтения украденной летописи из центральной библиотеки Фартуны. Данте решительно захлопнул пустые коробки с деловитым видом, встал, надел плащ, захватил «Мятежника» с «Эбони» и «Айвори» и направился к выходу. Парень отправился следом, по пути запихивая манускрипт в захваченный рюкзак.

      Данте уселся на новый мотоцикл, Кавасаки Эстрелла, что достался от предыдущего клиента, которого он спас от демона-попрыгуна, решившего выползти из скважины в прошлый четверг. И они рванули к месту назначения, установленному госпожой Проводницей.

      У подножья горы в северной части города они обнаружили руины, в которых их поджидала девчушка. Она была похожа на маленькую фарфоровую куколку из императорского хранилища, настолько изящную, что Неро, видевший её впервые, уставился на неё, не моргая пару минут, пока не получил от мимо проходящего Данте подзатыльник.

      — Не на пикник вышли.

      — И вот Вы здесь, — проговорила Проводница, как только все трое подошли к ней, —  
сейчас мы направимся в место, где всё началось.

      — И где ты примешь свой настоящий облик, да, малышка? — спросил её Данте, глядя прямо в её стеклянные глаза.

      Повисло молчание. Оно словно отражалось от полуразрушенных стен руин и играло в шелесте опадавшей листвы. Звенело в сумерках лишённого звёзд ночного неба, изредка прерываясь резким карканьем ворон, сидевших на многолетнем дубе вдалеке.

      — Может это подстава? — выразил здравую мысль парень.

      — Ты туго соображаешь? Или мозг газировкой повредил? — обернулся на стрёмный вопрос полудемон, — твоя история мало тебе рассказывает? Смотри, вылитый Харон в юбке.

      — Совершенно неверно, сын Спарды.

      — Только у того с юмором получше, — цокнул Данте, оставляя обескураженного Неро позади.

      Они шли минут двадцать, пока не остановились у каменных врат в глубине руин, похожих на демонические, если приглядеться повнимательнее намётанным глазом. Двери были облицованы защитными заклинаниями охотников-колдунов. Едва ли магию можно было назвать «светлее на тон от чернильно-чёрного», но кого это волновало, пока одна из больших скважин была заперта. Единственное, что смог понять Неро, он прочитал вслух и отошёл назад, всем видом стараясь показать свою невозмутимость, хотя в его голове мысли путались от прочтённой латыни, переплетаясь с новорожденными вопросами.

 

_«Войдите мной в страданье неизбежно;_  
Войдите мной в град скорбей без конца;  
Войдите мной к погибшим безнадежно.  
Творенье я правдивого творца,  
Всевластного, премудрого, благого,  
В трех свойствах три имущего лица.  
Первей меня созданья нет иного,  
И все прейдут; конца ж не будет мне:  
Входящие! надежды нет для злого…»

 

_БОЖЕСТВЕННАЯ КОМЕДИЯ.  
ПЕСНЬ ПЕРВАЯ_

 

  
      — Вы должны вставить и повернуть этот ключ сначала шесть раз влево, потом один раз вправо, и снова шесть раз влево, — обратилась девчушка к демонице.

      Пока Триш выполняла указания, Неро решил поинтересоваться у Данте, действительно ли тот верит во всё это.

      — Не парься, пацан, мы идем на кровавый Хэллоуин мертвецов и демонов, получай удовольствие и не трясись как осиновый лист на ветру. Будет весело, — ответил мужчина без всякого угрызения совести.

      Едва Данте вымолвил последнее слово, как по двери словно нитями паутины начали расползаться золотисто-алые пульсирующие сгустки, образуя посередине круг лавы, что пульсировал, брызгаясь лопавшимися пузырями густой субстанции. Впоследствии он разросся, заполнив собой всю дверь.

       _«Добро пожаловать в Ад»,_  — так и вертелось на языке у всех четверых.

 

 

 

 

## Часть 4. Кошмар

 

**_Фортуна, тремя годами раннее, до разоблачения Санктуса_ **

 

      Каждый раз, когда под закрытыми веками он видит всё те же туннели, всё ту же гнетущую атмосферу незыблемого одиночества из вакуума мыслей.

_Идея конца света? До того момента, пока не появляется тень и не направляет его на путь истинный. Душа словно вырывается из абсолютной пустоты, больше не чувствуя себя бесполезной и никчёмной. Словно весь мир наполняется чувствами, эмоциями, но когда тень растворяется, он снова проваливается в свой личный ад, находя своё отражение в каждом грешнике._

_— Ты больше, чем тебе кажется, — повторяет наставник._

_— На самом деле, мне кажется, если бы ты предложил мне сравнить себя с каким-либо числом, я сказал, что это — «ноль». Он ни положительный, ни отрицательный. Просто есть. Но в то же время это всего лишь круг с большой дырой отчуждения посередине._

 

 

 

 

      Просыпаясь, снова хочется его видеть. Чувствовать поддержку. Думать, что у него есть цель. Без него он — плутающий дух в оковах дьявола. Даже демоны его сторонятся, стоит только закрыть глаза.

      Каждая встреча — как заплыв на неоднозначные дистанции. Когда наставник приходит, он на поверхности и может дышать, когда исчезает — набирает в рот воздух и ныряет в обволакивающую тело воду.

      Ночь сменяет день. День сменяет ночь. Наставник рассказывает ему:   
      «Когда над Флоренцией вновь взойдет солнце, все мы окунемся в новые поиски самих себя в этих кругах. Вновь и вновь без конца».

      И каждый новый день придаёт жизни мнимый смысл.

      «Хочу познать, что будет в конце нашего пути, и останешься ли ты со мной до конца».

 

 

 

 

      Они стояли на краю обрыва. Наблюдали, как огненно-кровавые реки Флегетона купают в своих берегах грешников, чьи крики наполняют здешнюю пустошь. Он сидел рядом и рассказывал о них: кем те были и кем стали, что лежало в начале их историй и что послужило их концом.

      Похожее на тень, его тело было скрыто под мантией. Своими ступнями он чувствовал яд, давно отравивший землю под ногами. Пары дыма раздували лохмотья ткани. Лицо было скрыто под углисто-серым капюшоном, хотя некоторые черты всё же проскальзывали: тень падала на глаза, отчего те были едва заметны; нос с горбинкой и аккуратный разрез губ с едва заметными морщинками. Из-под лохмотьев виднелись изящные кисти рук, которые обычно указывали на ту дорогу, которую парню следует выбрать.

 

 

 

 

       _«Он удивителен и уникален: знает так много, словно прожил целые этапы истории, словно был на месте событий, словно был их творцом. Мне хотелось бы узнать, что скрывает его порой грустное выражение лица. Но я не смел произнести ни слова»._

      В ту ночь парень снова ждал своих кошмаров как ребёнок ждёт конфет на Рождество от Санты. Но ему не суждено было быстро заснуть. Бессонная ночь забрала у него последнюю отдушину за тот день.

 

 

 

 

      Уснув днём за письменным столом, он был удостоен лицезреть творца своих кошмаров. И они направились в Дит, столицу царства мёртвых, каждый новый круг давался всё легче. Многое становилось понятно и очевидно. За пониманием шла мудрость, уничтожая всё человеческое, что теплилось в сердце холодными ночами.

      Шестой круг казался одним путешествием к граду ада. Разговоры с лжеучителями и еретиками, порой наводили тоску. Ладно хоть те не были пустословами. Хотя приходилось заставлять опускать подробности их историй, когда не понимал, в чём они ошиблись и где не правы. Как хотелось помочь им, только лишь пройти мимо — всё, что разрешено. Оставить след о них в своей памяти и, возможно, напомнить о них миру, который склонен называть реальностью.

      Оказавшись у ворот, парень начинает понимать всю ответственность, возложенную на плечи его учителя, что привёл их туда. Его цель отнюдь не проста. Он ведет «ученика», чтобы тот не только понял происходящее по ту сторону земной коры, но и пытается донести смысл, постоянно ускользавший от молодых глаз вместе с объятием сна поутру. Всё, что ему известно: насколько он далёк от познания сей высокой миссии.

 

 

 

 

      Весь угрюмый понедельник парень ходит сонный, получая затрещины от Кредо в ордене. Не осознавая, что происходит в данный момент. Все мысли крутились вокруг одного существа, вокруг места его он обитания. И он просто не в состоянии вернуться в свою реальность.

      Какое-то время он пытался записывать происходящее, старая женщина из библиотеки посоветовала ему запоминать события подобным образом. Запечатлев их в чернилах.

       _«Сегодня мы обучали завербованных Кредо сторонников правосудия, дабы возродить орден и вернуть ему былое величие»._

      Он наблюдал, стоя в стороне: нельзя было лично участвовать в данной процедуре, ибо его «навыки» были слишком неординарны для восприятия молодых неподготовленных бойцов. Парень не замечает снова, как сознание покидает его прямо у стойки с оружием, на которую тот опирался.

 

 

 

 

      Они шли тропой, ведущей к жерлу вулкана. Неподалеку был слышен лязг стали и стук кувалды. Дьявольские кузницы открывались их взору. Наставник вёл его по очередному кругу ада, чьё сложное строение до сих пор ввергало парня в состояние лёгкого испуга и дезориентации.

      — Здесь мы должны остановиться, — еле слышно донеслось из-под капюшона.

 

 

 

 

      Его резко выдёргивают из сна. Кредо теребит за плечо, прося пойти к новичкам и объяснить ход инструктажа, который запланирован на следующую неделю на главном испытательном полигоне. Кажется, засыпать на ходу почти вошло в привычку.

      Пока он добрался до новоиспечённых рыцарей, его не оставляли мысли о наставнике. Его внешность и манеры напоминали кого-то, но он не мог понять кого. Ибо по другим критериям… он был настолько не похож на кого бы то ни было из его окружения, что парень постоянно терялся в догадках.

      Вергилий казался двуликим, словно всегда общается лишь одна часть его сознания, доступная лишь в сновидениях, но внутри живёт другая, тщательно вырывающаяся наружу, продирающая рёбра, вопя в стеклянных глазах. Но блондин не мог подобрать ключ к спасению из подсознания проводника.

 

 

 

_Настоящее время_

 

      Когда они открыли Ад и вошли в его лоно, в сердце парня разгоралась надежда на встречу с наставником. Словно это то, ради чего он здесь, что не зря прожил своё время, волочившее его по земле в последние годы. Он там, где предначертано быть ему, в правильном месте, в положенный момент времени. Словно всё, что было до этого — лишь предисловие к настоящей жизни, настоящим испытаниям.

      У порога обители он принял решение найти ту ниточку, дернув за которую смог бы распутать клубок непонимания и пустоты его ночных прогулок по окрестностям дьявола. Но в глазах соратников он лишь тот, кто помогает найти брата Данте. Лишь тот, кто составляет компанию соискателям загробного мира.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Часть 1:
> 
> Герион:  
> — Великан из древнегреческих мифов, является стражем 8-го круга Ада.  
> — Босс Devil May Cry 3 — Лошадь-призрак с каретой позади, имеет множество слабых мест, но достаточно живуча и быстра; управлять временем, замедляя действие противника. Может войти в «Измерение», и, телепортируясь в пространстве, пытаться задавить.
> 
> Часть 2:
> 
> Клото́ (греч. Κλωθώ, «Пряха») — прядущая (нить жизни), одна из мойр, богинь судьбы.  
> Мундус — владыка Тьмы, король демонов, главный антагонист игры. Когда-то он был намерен поработить Мир Людей, но был остановлен своей же «правой рукой» — Спардой. После долгих лет, Мундус всё же смог высвободиться, попав на остров Маллет. Там он намерен поквитаться с отпрыском Тёмного Рыцаря — Данте. Был убит Триш и Данте в конце Devil May Cry 2.  
> Санктус — Его Святейшество Ордена Меча, главный антагонист игры. Изначально он погиб от руки Данте, однако затем воскрес с новыми силами. Под его командованием Орден желал открыть врата в Ад, чтобы заполучить могущественную силу. Devil May Cry 4  
> Клубничный санди — любимое лакомство Данте из одноимённого аниме.  
> Санди — это десерт или напиток, который готовят на основе мороженого, замороженного йогурта с добавлением сиропа, ликера, фруктов или орехов.
> 
> Часть 3:
> 
> Мятежник — меч Данте  
> Эбони и Айвори — пистолеты Данте  
> Харон — страж, который перевозит души усопших через реку Стикс.  
> «Добро пожаловать в Ад» — «Welcome to hell» — коронная фраза шута (Демона, одетого в костюм шута. Босс из специального издании Devil May Cry 3: Dante’s Awakening. Атакует демонической магией. Является маскировкой Аркхэма, отца Леди, убившего свою жену ради демонической силы).
> 
> Часть 4. Кошмар:
> 
> Город Дит, 6-й круг — Еретики и лжеучители. (взято из концепции Ада в «Божественной комедии» Данте Алегьери). Здесь и далее будут сноски, для простоты восприятия  
> Флегетон — в древнегреческой мифологии — одна из пяти рек (вместе со Стиксом, Ахероном, Коцитом и Летой), протекающих в подземном царстве Аида.


	2. Ад

## Часть 1

 

      Перейдя границу миров, они едва ли осознали, где находятся: суетный мир предстал пред ними. Души, кто жив, кто мёртв, скользили меж пропастями, разбредаясь по очередям. Кто-то рыдал. Кто-то пытался вернуться назад. Остальные, приняв своё бремя, шли, склоняя голову, вперёд к своему палачу. Команда отчаянных искателей приключений шла вслед за ними, ведомая проводницей, чья сущность менялась на глазах: из милой маленькой куколки она оборачивалась стройной рыжей бескрылой бестией. Словно одна из новых Загребал. Кто же мог догадаться, что Хвостачу с последнего их появления стало одиноко.  
  
      В аду всё принимает тот вид, который изначально горит изнутри каждого. В аду нет места лжи, ибо вся правда обнажена до боли пустых рёбер: правда, скрываемая от глаз собственным обманом в попытке оправдать бесстыдные поступки.  
  
      Они шли меж душ, пока их взору не открылся корабль, настолько огромный, что лишь взглянув на него можно потерять дар речи. Путники вошли на обветшалую палубу, но старец отрезал им путь своим посохом.  
  
      — Он требует платы, Вы ведь не мертвы, — подытожила бескрылая.  
  
      — Золотые ветви Персефоны, — глаголила Триш, доставая из сумки несколько и протягивая старику, который в свою очередь растворился в небытие, впитавшись угарным газом в покрытые плесенью доски, открывая путь скитальцам.  
  
      Обитель душ — временное пристанище, мало похожее на корабль, а больше на сюрреалистическую гробницу, медленно плыл по Стиксу, огибая глыбы веками осыпавшихся стен преисподней. Через некоторое время судно причалило у подножья горы, дорога через которую вела к площади правосудия Миноса. Шаг за шагом они поднимались к площади. Шестерня около стража, лезвия которого протыкали души, отправляя грешников в ад, работала на полную мощь.  
  
      — На суд идущие, приветствую Вас, да воспылают Ваши души правосудием, — вещал страж, но увидев живых, повернулся своим массивным телом, покрытым шипами, высунув свой раздвоенный язык, он обвил им ногу Неро, подняв того в воздух и с прищуром начал разглядывать.  
  
      Парень полоснул «Красной королевой» по языку твари и свалился на землю.  
  
      Судья в гневе парировал:  
      — Как живые смели проникнуть в лоно моего суда? Как смели Вы соприкоснуться со смертью в столь ранний срок?  
  
      — Мы ищем душу, чье пребывание здесь невозможно, по некоторым причинам, посему… — начал рассказывать полудемон.  
  
      — …мы просим вашего снисхождения пройти дальше, — спасла ситуацию Триш.  
  
      — Как смеете Вы! Говорить со мной, будучи живыми? Как гласу Вашему возможно устремиться в пучину страданий и разочарований сих душ, чья жизнь, бывши неправедной, обрекла их на вечное томление в оковах царства мертвых, — прервал её Минос клокочущим голосом.  
  
      — Я так понимаю, без боя мы не пройдем?! — подытожил от нетерпения Данте.  
  
      И судья без промедления схватил задумавшегося парня и кинул его на шестерню, пика которой пронзила его грудь. Через десятки оборотов шестерни Неро откинуло в сторону, пока его тело не скрылось в тумане.  
  
      Данте, приняв боевую стойку, резким движением кинулся на противника; пистолеты Триш через мгновение появились в её изящных пальцах, и всё её тело пронзили разряды электрического тока. Такая атмосфера враждебности ознаменовала о начале боя.   
  
      Сложившейся ситуацией воспользовалась Проводница, решив раствориться в воздухе и навестить мздоимцев.  
  
      Данте вынул близнецов из кобуры и начал отстреливать высунувшийся от гнева язык стража, пока бежал к его ногам, петляя из стороны в сторону, уворачиваясь от атак. После ловким движением он запрыгнул на каменистое образование судьи сбоку и, перепрыгнув на его плечо, ужалил «Мятежником». Сделав сальто назад, мужчина избежал очередного удара неповоротливого Миноса. Его неповоротливость давала огромное преимущество, но в сравнении с ударной волной от его атак — это спасало мало.  
  
      Теперь в ход пошли уловки Триш, чему позавидовала бы профессиональная гимнастка: кувырки, прыжки, сальто, броски, перевороты, шпагат. Она с грацией дикой хищницы уклонялась от всех движений, касаясь отдельных частей тела стража, чтобы более мощной атакой в сопровождении разрядов электричества ударить посильнее, но и это не помогло. Перед глазами предстал образ мёртвого Данте, сбив демонессу с толку, что не пропустил Минос, откинув Триш в сторону шестерни.  
  
      — Видимо сегодня фортуна не улыбнется, — с явной иронией подумал Данте, который остался один на один с судьёй на пустоши.  
  
      Через некоторое время рваные раны на спине полудемона, занятого схваткой, дали о себе знать, организм начал регенерировать. Данте заметил прореху в полу, в которую спрыгнул, воспользовавшись дезориентацией демона, после того, как «Эбони» и «Айвори» заканчивают свой очередной пламенный танец любви.

 

 

 

## Часть 2

 

      Очнувшись от резкой боли в груди, парень пошевелил конечностями, пытаясь понять, всё ли на месте. Толстовка была порвана, рана почти затянулась.  
  
      — Как я мог слиться быстрее всех? Чёрт.  
  
       Перед ним возникла Загребала, начав диалог с Неро:  
      — Ты находишься на пятом круге гневных и унывающих, — описала Проводница.  
  
      — Почему именно здесь? — недоумевал парень.  
  
      — Так заключило правосудие. Ты должен пройти или остаться здесь навечно. Такова воля Миноса, — говорила она, наконец взмахнув вернувшимися к ней крыльями.  
  
      — Но зачем?  
  
      — Дойди до конца и узнаешь, если выживешь, конечно, — сверкнув зловещей улыбкой, чертовка исчезла.  
  
      — Чёрт, мигающая тварь, постоянно ты недоговариваешь и исчезаешь.  
  
       Пройдя пару метров и перейдя ров, парень остолбенел, увидев, что всё пространство под ногами заполняли души унывающих. Крики и глухие стоны разносились в спёртом воздухе, отдаваясь далёким эхом. Гневные орудовали своими изуродованными клешнями, глумясь друг над другом и обезображенными телами, своими и собратьев, причём последние ходили по унывающим. Но как только он сошёл с помоста, то провалился в топь к унывающим, и сознание покинуло его.  
  


 

 

  
 _— Кириееееееееее…  
  
      — Прощай, Неро.  
  
      — Нет, я не оставлю тебя… никогда. Ты — та, кем я дышу на протяжении стольких лет. С самого детства. Я не могу оставить тебя. Прошу тебя, Кирие.  
  
      — Прости, я больше не люблю тебя.  
  
      После этих слов всё, что было им, разлетелось вдребезги, и жизнь утратила всякий смысл, последнее, чего он ждал от неё — предательство.  
  
      Когда он вызволял её из заточения, когда умирал сотни раз прежде, чем дойти до Санктуса, он и подумать не мог, что после всего этого сможет увидеть возлюбленную в объятьях другого.  
  
      Многим раннее Кредо жаждал их спасения и просил об этом Данте на смертном одре.  
  
      Но никто и предположить не мог, что всё обернётся подобным образом: девушка, ради которой всё было задумано, окажется предательницей. Что её влюбит в себя враг, и она сольёт ему все тайны Ордена Меча по своей несусветной глупости. Она станет той, кто начнёт гражданскую войну.  
  
       Орден собирался выступать против группировки, что не давала спокойно спать мирным жителям Фортуны. Они схлестнулись в борьбе с оппонентом, их численность постепенно росла, и бой становился неравным. Каково же было удивление, когда их командир предугадывал без труда все действия. Святые Рыцари были уверены, что это поражение. Пока лучшим рядовым в числе Неро и новых охотников не было велено вмешаться. Это был конец света для парня: когда после секретной операции он видел её в объятиях главаря «Чёрных алхимиков» — целой группировки, ставшей впоследствии организацией противоборствующей с «узурпированной» властью жадных до денег Рыцарей. И он убил его. В первый раз в жизни убил человека. Кирие бежала в штаб. Его же призвали на помощь в центральные кварталы, дав вольную во всех действиях.   
  
      Порой люди хуже демонов, и охотники убивали их сотнями. Никто больше не предугадывал действий Ордена. Благодаря демону внутри Неро они закончили эту войну, вернув мир родному городу._  
  
      Только сейчас он начал приходить в себя и понимать, почему оказался в данном круге. Он впал в полнейшее уныние, когда Кирие бросила его. Тонул в нём, когда она предала не только его, но и весь Орден. Предала весь мир с сердцевиной в лице неё и ушла. Но когда парень начал убивать людей, то погряз в этом грехе окончательно и беспросветно.  
  
      Первый год после событий прошёл как в тумане. Все действия тех месяцев были в полном бессознательном с отсутствием мыслей. С отсутствием его как личности, движимой жаждой жизни. Он постепенно исчезал, превращаясь в одну из теней, среди которых находился порой в своих снах.  
  
      Очнувшись, он вынырнул, осторожно ступая на отмель, расползавшуюся жижей под ботинками, которой наконец-то не касались грешники, и мог спокойно уйти. Пережив это снова в своих мыслях, Неро смог перешагнуть через ту боль, что причинял едва ли светлый образ бывшей возлюбленной.   
  
      Казалось, дорога длилась целую вечность, пока не выплыла из горячего воздуха пещера, похожая на пульсирующее сердце, разрезав покрытое отверстие которой, парень открыл проход в следующий круг. Войдя внутрь, он почувствовал чей-то леденящий взгляд на своей спине, через миг ощущение исчезло.

 

 

 

## Часть 3

 

       Ещё в полёте Триш заметила, как Данте продолжал отбиваться от Миноса, но, потеряв его из виду, решила превратиться в демона: чтобы было легче приземляться во втором круге.  
  
      Да, круг похоти — это то, что подходит ей по определению. Что действительно разочаровывает — так это отсутствие всяких признаков, указывающих на заточённых грешников. Её встречает пустота, которая прервалась появлением «союзницы».  
  
      — Ты решила нас разделить, милая. Не слишком удачная идея. Ты не преуспеешь в этом, как бы ни старалась. Мы найдём Вергилия. И он лично порвёт твою душонку на тряпки для полировки Ямато, — спокойным тоном рассуждала демонесса.  
  
      — Узрела мою сущность? Моя судьба скрыта под развалинами истории, сам Ад страшится её строк, — кричала Проводница.  
  
      — Тебя лишили крыльев за предательство перед Богом и теми, чьё знамя ты несла через века, сослав гореть в вечном огне восьмого круга. Но когда та история, которую ты творила, приняла другой оборот, даже слёзы замерзли во льдах Коцита на девятом круге. Неужели ты думаешь, что я могла так легко дать ввести себя в заблуждение ангелу, которому сам Люцифер отрезал крылья, после того как выдернул все перья, — рассказывала Триш, рассматривая свой маникюр.  
  
      После сказанного, соперница Триш не могла пошевелиться от шока, чем воспользовалась демонесса, размозжив все её внутренности по скале, пустив в неё разряд молнии и добавив:  
      — Милашка, в твоих услугах я боле не нуждаюсь.  
  
      Развернувшись на каблуках в противоположную сторону, она пошла искать демонов, дабы выведать у них дорогу. Но пройдя несколько туннелей, даже её железному спокойствию пришёл конец. Вокруг не было ни души, словно не Ад, а Чистилище. Послышалось хлопанье крыльев, хотя она скорее поверила бы в град: над ней пролетела тройка инкубов.  
  
      — У нас свежая кровь, — пролепетал один из них.  
  
      — Сегодня будет сладкий ужин, — подхватил второй.  
  
      — А она горячая, я так и вижу, какой прекрасной рабыней она станет, — глумился третий.  
  
      — Эй, мальчики, спуститесь с небес на землю, как бы это иронично не звучало. Покажите, на что вы способны, а то Ад мне кажется слишком скучным местом в сравнении с Землёй, — данная усмешка произвела на демонов неизгладимое впечатление, и они, сделав мёртвую петлю, полетели вниз, прямо на блондинку.  
  
      — Как там говорит Данте, «Потанцуем»? — промурлыкала девушка, увернувшись от первой стремительной атаки. Они не знали, с кем связались.  
  
      Резким ударом она попадает в живот одному из демонов, резко огибает его тело и вырывает одно крыло, после чего наполняет пульсирующим током левую ладонь, держа правой рукой инкуба за оставшееся крыло, пробивает грудную клетку твари. С забрызганным кровью лицом она выпускает из рук первый труп.  
  
      Двоих одолевает страх, и на их мордах отображаются гримасы гнева, они стремглав направляются к той, что вершит суд в данном круге, несмотря ни на что. Триш достаёт подаренных Данте близнецов и пускает шквал пуль в сторону парочки, попадая точно в цель, заставляя демонов сбавить скорость. Меняет патроны, подбрасывая полную обойму вверх и попутно выкидывая пустую, и продолжает упорно отстреливать демонов, обрамляя каждую пулю разрядами электричества.  
  
      Перед столкновением с демонами девушка делает кувырок влево, разворачивается лицом к спинам врагов и стремительным ударом ноги бьёт по одному из них, заставляя демона упасть. Перекувыркивается через другого и, сжав его шею правой рукой, пускает по нему ток, одновременно отстреливая левой рукой прикорнувшего демона. «Артемиде» недолго приходится покоиться в портупее блондинки: отшвырнув демона, которого держала правой рукой, демоница, сменив одну из пушек, пускает несколько пуль, летящих подряд. Их заряды, встречаясь в огнестрельном танце, направляют друг друга в разные стороны, поражая все суставы демона одновременно. При этом левой ногой девушка наступает на горло полудохлого противника, ломая тому шею. Грязно ржавая кровь венами растекается по грунту.  
  
      Оставшийся демон из последних сил добредает до первого трупа, вытаскивает у него позвоночник и бросает в девушку. Та незамедлительно ловит его и, обернувшись вокруг своей оси, кидает позвоночник обратно, пронзая грудь последнего инкуба.  
  
      — Вечеринка закончена, все на выход, не задерживаемся, не забудьте вынести попкорн из зала, — с этими словами, брошенными временным трупам, девушка переступает через каждый из них, направляясь в очередной туннель.

 

 

 

## Часть 4

 

      Приземлившись на нижнюю платформу арены, Данте, отряхнув плащ, двинулся в сторону островка посреди озера. Перейдя вброд, он остановился около одного из порталов, которых было девять. Вероятно, каждый из них вёл в определённый круг. Войдя во второй слева портал, полудемон оказался в подземелье, стены которого обваливались уже не одну сотню веков. Затхлая атмосфера наводила тоску, поглощавшую все мысли. Едва различимой была лестница, находящаяся впереди, взобравшись по которой, Данте попал в склеп. В центре полудемон узрел огромный котлован, наполненный кровью, вокруг которого прыгали колдуньи. Повсюду, дымясь и булькая, были котлы с отвратительно пахнущими зельями: они стояли по углам и висели под потолком. Всё помещение превращалось в прогнившее до основания подобие дома: кое-где не хватало кирпичей в стене; некоторые котлы готовы сорваться со своих проржавевших цепей; груды камней почти обвалившегося потолка.  
  
      Одна из колдуний вышла вперёд и начала вещать:  
  
      — Наверное, ты удивлен, почему мы, великие служители магии, творим столь ничтожные дела на втором круге, хотя наши собратья богохульствуют на восьмом в четвёртой расщелине. Ответ очень прост, сын тёмного рыцаря Спарды — мы ждали тебя.  
  
      После чего все четыре ведьмы, бросившись в рассыпную, схватили котлы, стоявшие по углам склепа, и кинули в сторону Данте. Последний с лёгкостью уворачивался от них. Подняв взор, под потолком он замечает сосуд, цепь которого почти разорвалась от ржавчины на крюках. Данте отпрыгивает от того места, куда он должен был упасть. Но всё же пара капель зелья попадает на полудемона, шипя и впитываясь в кожу, после чего тот превращается в демона и идёт в атаку.  
  
      Лёгкий кувырок вправо, и он за спиной у колдуньи. Точным ударом «Мятежника» он разрубает ту пополам. Без эмоций и жалости мужчина двигается только вперёд, не оглядываясь, отдавшись битве целиком и полностью. Дальше он двигается по направлению к двум остолбеневшим рядом и убивает их парой выстрелов из «Айвори» в лоб. По пуле каждой. Третья жмётся в углу, от страха не зная, куда себя деть, ныряет в котлован, где её охватывает огонь, и с жалобными криками она сгорает замертво, чтобы переродиться с остальными в четвёртой щели восьмого круга.  
  
      — Слишком легко, — ликует Данте и направляется через арку к следующей неспокойной зоне, предвкушая свидание со старым другом и его леденящим дыханием.  
  
      Всё складывалось для него отлично, если бы резкая боль не пронзила голову охотника на демонов. Потом наступило головокружение. Данте вело от ощущений: насыщенности красок окружающей атмосферы, чья насыщенность словно выкрутилась на максимум, и чужеродных эмоций, ему несвойственных.  
  


 

 

  
  
      Пространство заполняли сталактиты, свисающие из-под потолка; сгнившие части кораблей; полуразрушенные колонны. Вдалеке расщелина сияла морозно-голубым, и завихрения бури с обратной стороны заносили снежинки, таявшие без промедления. Они осыпались шипевшими каплями, стелясь поземным туманом. В центре находился остров, окружённый лавой. Он был словно серёдка огромной паутины, оплетённой отваливавшимися в некоторых местах костьми, по всей видимости, стандартно не оригинальный материал для мостов. Предпочтения демонов всегда отдавали отсутствием веяний новизны и синаптических связей между ушами.  
  
      Неро вышел из пещеры, в которую вошёл сквозь лохмотья соединительной ткани. Эндотелий всё ещё пульсировал на манер сердечного цикла. Парень устремился к одному из мостов через пару поворотов. Не успев его перейти, он, наконец, увидел полудемона, переправляющегося через подобный мост на островок, к которому шёл Неро.  
  
      — Паршиво выглядишь, старик. Твои ноги еле волочат тебя. Эй… — пытался привлечь внимание парень, но видимо зря, ибо, подняв свою белобрысую голову, на него уставились совершенно чужие глаза. Чернь заволокла белок, редея ярко алыми прожилками. На дне плескалось безумие, но если присмотреться, можно было понять, что там нет ничего, кроме жажды.  
  
      В следующую секунду Данте резким движением притянул Неро к себе, сделал захват, чтобы тот не мог шелохнуться. Ещё не перекинувшийся в человеческую форму полудемон вспорол клыками себе вену и приставил запястье ко рту парня, заставив пить свою собственную кровь.  
  
      — Чёртов… пфхл… отпусти… Данте, ты что творишь? — пытался образумить его парень, но всё было тщетно, до мужчины сейчас было сложно достучаться.  
  
      Когда психопат удостоверился, что парень сделал пару глотков — отошёл в сторону и скосился на Неро, ожидая реакции. Придя в себя, младший попытался напасть на Данте, но как только он поднял «Красную Королеву», его повело, и меч отлетел в сторону. Парень сполз на землю. Голова кружилась. В ушах гудело. Свет начал меркнуть, а все краски становились флуоресцентными. Ему казалось, что он станет таким же сумасшедшим, как и взгляд Данте.  
  
      — Видимо тебя отравили, а в крови какая-то дрянь. Старик, чёрт, ты приносишь неприятности, — верещал парень, в то время как мужчина, ухмыляясь, медленно приближался к нему.  
  
      На последней фразе парень ощутил прикосновение полудемона, от чего у Неро сбилось дыхание.  
  
      Мужчина коснулся затылка парня и, притянув его к себе, поцеловал, так, что у последнего в глазах совсем потемнело от горечи. Их языки сплетались в неистовом танце. Данте проводил своим языком по губам парня, раздвигая их. Скользнув внутрь, он ласкал нёбо младшего, вытворяя с Неро такие вещи, что у парня вскипала кровь. Зелье творило чудеса: у парочки конкретно снесло крышу, они не видели абсолютно ничего. Только ощущения, прошивающее всю нервную систему импульсами, от которых возбуждение лишь росло в неистовой прогрессии.  
  
      Данте опрокинул Неро на спину, перешёл к изучению тела своего грешника. Целуя в шею, оставлял засосы. Проходился влажными губами по нежной коже за ухом, зализывал укусы на шее. Периодически возвращался к ничем не занятому рту, даря телу новые пламенные ощущения. Парень не знал, что делать и куда деваться. Мысли путались и исчезали, предоставляя время для отдыха пытавшемуся собраться разуму.  
  
      Он притягивает мужчину за подбородок и пытается повторить действия полудемона. Когда Данте отодвигается, то льнёт к нему всем телом, чтобы оказаться ближе. Старший словно вырывается из своих иллюзий, начиная понимать, что творится вокруг. Но опустив глаза, он видит картину, достойную кисти великого художника: парень с обезумевшим от желания взглядом, прилипшей ко лбу чёлкой и сбившимся дыханием. Капли пота стекают по влажным волосам у висков. Рот распахнут в немом стоне, а юркий язык пытается смочить слюной внезапно сухие губы. Всё дело в лаве под ними, к предсказателю не ходи. Все усилия Данте по возвращению сознания потеряли всякий смысл, и он, поддавшись искушению, окунулся в пучину страсти.  
  
      Мужчина уже без лишних колебаний расстёгивает плащ и толстовку парня, сорвав с него одежду, которая чуть не угодила в лаву от нетерпения. Он приник к розовым затвердевшим соскам раскрасневшегося Неро, чей голос становился хриплым с каждым новым стоном. Дыхание мешалось с отчаянными всхлипами. Дорожкой поцелуев мужчина медленно спускается к нижней части пресса и по пути обводит кубики языком. Медленно расстёгивает ширинку, держа язычок замка зубами, и похабно улыбается своим фирменным оскалом. После того, как джинсы были расстёгнуты, их вместе с сапогами отбросили в сторону.  
  
      Плохо соображавший парень попытался удрать от сумасшедшего насильника. Но резко остановился, когда около его лица кулак ударил о землю. Лёгкий шок и засос на шее.  
  
      Он прокусывает губу Данте и проходится языком по его подбородку. Засовывая язык в рот мужчине, целуя его, постанывая от забытых прикосновений, пока тот, положив руку младшему на пах, елозит рукой вверх и вниз, переползая рукой на член Неро.  
  
      Младший же, запрокинув голову, выдыхает оскорбления в адрес своего совратителя, плавится под столь опытными руками. Наконец, кровь Данте, которую выпил Неро, окончательно оскверняет собой стенки сосудов, от чего мозг с того момента, сделав реверанс, прощается с хозяином.  
  
      Парень пытается сорвать одежду с Данте, а полудемон ему в этом помогает и, оставшись почти обнажённым, в разорванной майке, мужчина возвращается к своему прежнему занятию.   
  
      На брифах парня расползалось мокрое пятно от предэякулята. Пятки скребут землю. Тело плавится от горячей поверхности снаружи и жара, бушевавшего внутри. Ресницы, обрамлявшие прикрытые глаза, трепетали от каждого прикосновения, которым одаривал его Данте. От каждого веяния дыхания напротив его кожи.   
  
      Граница, которую никогда не хотелось прежде нарушать, о существовании которой он даже не догадывался, махала чёрным флагом с весёлым Роджером издалека — на соседнем берегу от здравого смысла через пропасть глубиной в десятки миль.  
  
      Девил брингер, реагирующий на любое изменение в организме своего обладателя, начал слепить глаза от переизбытка чувств, бушующих в душе и организме, и если раньше он мигал, становясь светлее, то сейчас, если бы полудемон не был под влиянием зелья в своей крови, то ослеп, может, на долю секунды. Тем временем, Неро дошёл до той кондиции, когда уже сам непроизвольно скрёб землю, оставляя борозды брингером.  
  
      Парень потерялся в ощущениях, когда вместо руки, поглаживающей большим пальцем головку члена и проводившей по всей длине, паха коснулся язык, шершавый, горячий, проворный, слизывающий выступающие капельки спермы. Член Неро превратился в самую аппетитную вещь на всём чёртовом круге — об этом свидетельствовали те действия, которые творил полудемон. Он скользил языком внутри полости рта, пока член парня был не так глубоко в глотке Данте. Глотал, вбирая на всю длину. Вибрировал языком у уретры. Скользил припухшими губами, обводя пульсирующие вены. Отстранялся на пару мгновений, чтобы обдать головку опаляющим дыханием. И тёрся носом о пах. Данте переместился на бёдра, оставляя засосы и укусы, прогрызая плоть до мышечных волокон. Одной рукой он дразнил мошонку парня, а другой поглаживал колено и заднюю часть крепкого бедра, мышцы которого содрогались от контраста с тем, что было в его постели раньше.  
  
      Наконец, Неро не выдержал и переместил человеческую руку на голову Данте, чтобы тот вобрал его член и продолжил именно то, чего он жаждал с того момента, как кровь полудемона смешалась с его. И каково было негодование распластавшегося под мужчиной парня, когда Данте остановился именно тогда, когда он почти дошёл до кульминации.  
  
      Мужчина устроился между его ягодиц и без подготовки ввёл один палец, начав обследовать им территорию, немного погодя, добавил второй и начал растягивать парня.   
  
      Тот орал от боли, пронзившей всё тело, что била словно током по всем нервам. Действие яда притупилось, и на место ей пришло не только понимание того, что происходит, но и горечь, словно от предательства. Жалость и обида лупили грудную клетку наотмашь. По пальцам полудемона стекала кровь, но он продолжал вбиваться пальцами в переставшее быть податливым тело, раздвигая сокращавшиеся стенки, которые отчаянно хотели вытолкнуть и избавиться от непрошеного гостя.   
  
      Нащупав простату, он обвёл комок и надавил, отчего Неро снова опьянел и потерял рассудок — отравленная кровь вернула себе бразды власти. И Данте был награждён стоном, глубоким и пронзительным. После чего мужчина, словно на автопилоте, вырвал пальцы из парня. Его подёрнутое поволокой сознание не беспокоило ничего, кроме собственного удовольствия, когда он вошёл в него. На полпути Данте вскрикнул от боли, приносимой судорожно сжимавшимся Неро. Тот всхлипывал, слёзы крупными каплями скатывались из алых опухших глаз, которые он зажмурил. В ушах набатом пульсировал собственный пульс. Лицо исказила гримаса неподдельного ужаса и страха. Ногти человеческой руки расцарапывали собственную кожу, а демоническая уже тонула в разодранной плоти на спине Данте. Затылок отбивал барабанную дробь от поверхности под ним, словно тот пытался выкинуть из головы эту боль, заглушив той, что в разы сильнее.  
  
      Подходя к кульминации, Данте уже разодрал плечо Неро, пытаясь удержать того на месте так, что тело не успевало быстро регенерировать. Парень прошёлся демонической рукой по волосам старшего, когда боль внизу стихла и часть тканей исцелились. Из-за обилия крови повсюду волосы мужчины были испачканы и зачёсаны назад заботливым младшим, пришедшим в себя. В этот момент взгляд Неро уже не заключался в изучении свода пещеры с окаменелой лавой, а наблюдением за лицом мужчины, почти полностью принявшего демоническое обличье. Будто из одного из его кошмаров.  
  
      Мокрые дорожки от слёз не успевали высыхать. Как демон Данте был ещё более жестоким; его движения стали резче, а человечность еле плескалась на дне всё ещё тёмных зрачков. Одно радовало — странное отсутствие адских отродий поблизости. Тишину разрезало не такое уж большое разнообразие звуков: стоны Неро, когда твёрдый член с уплотнившейся кожей проезжал по простате парня; хаотичные шлепки бёдер, покрытых острой, будто драконьей чешуёй, что царапала от особо мощных соприкосновений с внутренней стороной разведённых ног распластавшегося парня; и бульканье пузырящейся лавы под сердцевиной пещеры.  
  
      Когтистая рука Данте с силой вжала его в землю, когда парень взбрыкнулся под ним. Хватка была слишком мощной, а удар — внезапным, что выбило воздух из лёгких, и парень начал задыхаться в отчаянной попытке сделать вдох, хлопая ртом как немая рыба. Чем больше парень вырывался, тем сильнее его вдавливало неподъёмное тело, вжимаясь в сломанные рёбра от прошлых неудачных действий, когда он набрался сил вырваться. Сознание снова ускользало, но не от жара, штурмующего каждую клетку тела, а от тьмы, что леденящей лапой ласкала последнюю надежду на то, что он ещё сможет выжить после этого.   
  
      Звуки отдалялись. Краски мутнели. Яркость перестала быть вульгарно привлекающей. Мышцы растекались от слабости. Кожу покалывало то ли от страха, то ли от долгожданной развязки. Лишь бы всё закончилось. Не важно, с каким исходом. Главное — эти мучения пройдут, и не будет никакой необходимости искусственно из последних сил заставлять демоническую энергию регенерировать одни и те же ткани снова и снова.  
  
      По позвоночнику прошёлся холодок, опоясывающий его сочленения и оплетая спиралью позвоночный канал. Парня подбросило, казалось, он на секунду воспарил над землёй. В тот миг тело свело судорогой и открылось второе дыхание. Свечение Девил брингера стало теплее. Тело сияло голубоватой оболочкой. Лёгкие с жадностью хватали воздух, организм никак не мог насытиться кислородом. Губы дрожали. Кончики пальцев зависли в воздухе, будто вибрируя.  
  
      — Вер… гилий, — с этими словами на устах парень отключился. Данте последовал за ним, кончив в сжавшееся разгорячённое тело парня.

 

 

 

## Часть 5

 

      В беспамятстве Данте собрался и оделся. Неро давно не было поблизости, и непонятно, встречал ли он его дальше порога второго круга. Вот только по бороздам в грунте понять было сложно. Вдруг Цербер решил погреть лапы в тепле. Да и перед глазами всё до сих пор плыло. Мужчина побрёл в неизвестном направлении, держась за стены, полосуя по ним окровавленными человеческими пальцами. Кого он мог убить в бессознательном состоянии? Скорее всего, колдуньи... Но была ли там кровь? Может, дело в открытых ранах отродий, которые он оставил? Волнами накатывало сознание, и мужчина почти полностью приходил в себя: рубильник мыслей периодически включался, но из-за напряжения вновь и вновь съезжал в противоположное положение.  
  
      Он плёлся, не смотря под ноги, постоянно спотыкаясь, не видя лишь мутные стены перед собой, что ходили ходуном и уплывали в темноту каждые пару минут.  
  
      Его голова была пуста в такие моменты, и он терял связь с реальностью. Чувство безысходности наполняло кишки и рвалось изнутри, отдавая горечью на языке.   
  
      Его передёрнуло, когда он увидел Триш, которая расправлялась с демонами, словно разливала чай на званом ужине: с отсутствием лишних движений, великолепной грацией и прекрасной динамикой. Данте остановился, невольно залюбовавшись очертаниями фигуры девушки. Внутри всё снова пульсировало, зрачки расширились, а в горле пересохло — он восхищался ей, с тех самых пор, когда лишь узрев её, впервые понял, как она похожа на мать, которой у него никогда не было.  
  
      Его цепляло то, что не достаётся легко, то, за что хотелось бороться, то, во что он всё ещё верил. Она была его верой несколько лет назад. Даже после предательства, что разбило его сердце, он поднимался с колен и шёл дальше, пойманный, словно вольный кот солнечными зайчиками в её золотистых волосах. Если история заканчивается плохо, то это ещё не конец, для Данте всё, что касалось неё, было лишь началом. Чего-то большего, медленно разрастающегося в сердце. От чего по ночам просыпаясь, он чувствовал, как солнечное сплетение разрывали эмоции, зарождавшиеся внутри ещё на острове Маллет.  
  


 

 

  
  
      Пока Триш занималась очередными самоубийцами, что пожаловали на её славную вечеринку. Как обычно холодно, без эмоций, но как только она видит своего напарника, на лице отражается беспокойство. И последний труп начинает тлеть, расползаясь горячей лавой, застывает в инкубации.   
  
      Мужчина был сам не свой, вроде он, но вроде чего-то не хватало…. распрощавшись с демонами, она подходит к нему.  
  
      — Данте, — звучит с придыханием, после чего её губы попадают в плен его ласк, умелых и таких возбуждающих, недаром все истории Леди о бурных ночах с полудемоном были столь захватывающими.  
  
      Она приставляет «Артемиду» к его голове, оттолкнув его, и на неё смотрит мужчина с взглядом несравненного любовника.  
  
      Да, признаться, порой на миссиях она на него засматривалась, но деловые отношения портить не хотелось. Давние напарники.  
  
      Девушка пытается понять, что происходит с ним. Человеческое обличье. Глаза немного подёрнуты поволокой. Никакого свечения. Он явно не собирался перекидываться в другой режим. Но его взгляд словно вытаскивал всё скопившееся за года изнутри, всё то, что тот никогда не показывал Триш, и на что она в тайне надеялась.  
  
      Эротический сон, в котором он в невменяемом состоянии смотрит, прожигая взглядом все нутро. Пистолеты дрожат в руках, и она боится развеять это сновидение.  
  
      Каждый раз просыпаясь одна в своей кровати, она начинала тот же бесконечный день сурка в погоне за новыми демонами и контрактами, прекрасно сочетая демоническую алчность и человеческое чувство долга. Холодно пустынно. Вроде было всё, но постоянно казалось, что не хватает: возможно, какого-то определённого фрагмента, который был самым важным, но эти чувства незнакомы, с тенью, покрытой пеплом, и леденящим ужасом пещер Мундуса. Пугало, ведь внутри была пустота.   
  
      Он и она. Такие похожие, но в то же время слишком разные: полудемон с вагоном прошлого, вечным огнём внутри и сарказмом, смердящим за версту, и демонесса без цели, рождённая прихоти ради, без будущего и разрядами тока в анабиозе каждого атома тела.   
  
      Встретив его в том агентстве в тот самый вечер, она была лишь знаменосцем чужой воли, пустой сосуд для чужих стремлений, но с тех времён, учась находиться рядом с ним, она начала возрождаться как феникс из своего пепла, сгорая в его вечном огне. Училась наполнять свою пустоту жизнью и смыслом.   
  
      Она решила, что рождена была заново, чтобы искупить своё предательство.  
  
      — Эй, Данте, приди в себя!   
  
      Один взгляд — и две стихии снова в танце в пустом пространстве между ними. Одно касание — нежно по щеке рукой. Пистолеты снова покоились в портупее. Он будто останавливается. Слышит? Проводит по её руке, едва касаясь большим пальцем, и рисует медленные круги, огибая костяшки, опустив свой взгляд. А после накрывает всей ладонью сверху. Мужчина смотрит пронзительно, словно заглядывая в душу, притягивая к себе.   
  
      Его поцелуи медленно ползут от острых ключиц вверх. Он проводит языком по губам, отчего по телу пробегают мурашки, нежно покалывая.   
  
      «Так вот каково это? Данте? В тебе тоже эта нерастраченная нежность?»  
  
      Словно спрашивая разрешения, он прикусывает нижнюю губу, а она приоткрывает рот. Еле заметно её глаза распахиваются, подрагивая длинными пушистыми ресничками, и девушка замечает, что всё это время он наблюдал за её реакцией. Где-то на периферии сознания он сгорал изнутри, плавился и выжигал то, что он пытался удержать годами, то, что заставляло морщины на его лбу стать привычными соратниками особо тяжёлых вечеров. Он старательно пытается скрыть своё состояние за тёплой улыбкой, которой награждает девушку, едва оторвавшись от изящных губ.  
  
      — Вернись ко мне, Данте, в каких бы лабиринтах не блуждало твоё сознание, вернись, я рядом, здесь, перед тобой, — голос дрожал от его отсутствующего временами взгляда. Она же не могла потерять его, едва вкусив сладость его губ.  
  
      Напарник сгорает от желания. Глаза чернеют, он растворяется в той неге ощущений, которые испытывает, она надеется, что мужчина понимает, где и с кем он сейчас. А после его глаза снова голубые и беспокойство отступает: каждый раз он выдыхает её имя.  
  
      — Трррриш… — с его губ срывается имя вновь и вновь. Он гладит её оголённые плечи, пока её сердце словно колибри трепещет в тугом корсете. Блондинка всегда появлялась перед ним внезапно и так же исчезала. А он, большой белобрысый кот, гордый и своенравный, сумасшедший и дерзкий, всегда был не против: лишь бы не пропадала на месяцы, как часто любила делать. И сейчас этот кот был в её власти.  
  
      Кот, гуляющий сам по себе, постоянно ищущий пристанище, забывая о том, что дома верный хозяин ждёт его у двери с миской тёплого молока и новым заказом. Спустя длительное отсутствие, когда он ещё не подъехал к дому, она могла ждать его на подоконнике открытого окна, на пороге канторы в перламутровых сумерках. Но никогда не внутри, даже если балконная дверь всегда в немой просьбе оставалась для неё открытой.  
  
      — Данте, где ты? — она запустила пальцы в его волосы, ероша их и оттягивая в надежде на ответ.  
  
      — Сейчас я с тобой, разве важно остальное? — донёсся, наконец, хриплый голос.  
  
      Он борется с собой, выглядит периодически отчуждённым. То, что происходило с полудемоном, пугало. Решение вернуть его во что бы то ни стало пронзило её сознание стремительно. Обнимая его за плечи, она притянула его к себе, замерев на некоторое время, пока не ощутила тяжесть рук на своей талии, что сжимали крепкой хваткой.  
  
      — Как в былые времена празднества Виктории на острове Маллет. Тогда ты видел брата, ставшего Нело Анджело, в последний раз, никогда не думала, что творение Мундуса поможет стать демону человеком, — произнесла Триш.   
  
      Благодаря Вергилию она встретила Данте, благодаря ему она обрела человечность, то качество, которого недоставало, когда я открывала окна и раздвигала шторы в пустой квартире, наполняя её светом утреннего возрождения солнца.  
  


 

_«Чтобы мы не делали, мы всегда выживали, как могли»_

 

  
  
      Триш гладит его белобрысые волосы, а Данте обнимает её в ответ. Он прав, всё остальное неважно. Только он и она, и так было всегда: на миссиях, в передрягах, в которые он так любит влипать… в горе и в радости… и даже смерть пыталась, но не смогла их разлучить.  
  
      Он обнимает крепче и тянется к шее, нежно целуя её. Цепляется за девушку как за спасательный круг, который поможет выплыть из океана бесконечных битв на протяжении декад. Под всеми усмешками, под всеми саркастичными фразами и ухмылками, находился тот мужчина, который потерял брата, заперев его в аду и похоронив Темен-Ни-Гру в земле, тот, кто сейчас распрощавшись со всеми психологическими барьерами, пытаясь остаться на плаву, доверился ей.  
  
      — Я вытащу тебя, прикрою тебя, если потребуется, заслоню собой. Ибо есть долг, отдать который я не смогу никогда, — руки Триш гладили его спину, а губы едва касались сонной артерии, когда она говорила.   
  
      Долг, что перерос в нечто большее — то, о чём даже в мыслях самой себе было признаться трудно.   
  
      Она обхватывает его лицо своими руками, притягивая ближе. Плен её губ заставляет его глаза сверкнуть от желания вновь, но их свет приглушён, а опасность еле слышно. Девушка прикусывает его губу, и тот морщит нос, слизывая её вкус.  
  
      — Ты должен не понять кто перед тобой, ты должен ощутить это. Ты должен вспомнить тот вечер…  
  
      Руки девушки блуждают по телу напарника, узнавая, какая одежда осталась целой после той перебранки, с которой он пришёл к ней. Перейдя сразу к делу, она расстегнула заклёпки на плаще и сняла его с Данте, отбросив в сторону. Когда лицо вновь вернулось на один уровень с его, она поняла, что так легко миссия не пройдет.  
  
      Мужчина, сексуально улыбнувшись и подняв подбородок чуть выше, одарил её таким взглядом, на осознание которого не было времени — он резко сжал её руки, подняв и зафиксировав их над головой. Вновь приник к шее, плавно переходя поцелуями на грудь и, заметив, что корсет явно мог помешать его сегодняшним планам, решил сорвать его с девушки, как и всё остальное. Молния спереди под пальцами скользнула вниз, а вторая рука всё ещё удерживала запястья девушки. Наконец, отпустив несопротивляющуюся Триш, он вытаскивает её пистолеты и отправляет их на встречу с землей и ранее отброшенным корсетом, который уже пылился на земле, снимает с неё портупею с мечами и кобуру, окончательно обезоружив. И проводит языком по мочке уха, довольный своим результатом.  
  
      Триш прижимает его к себе, продолжая страстно целовать  
  
      Она изгибается в руках Данте, который с хитрым видом прикусывает мочку и находит эрогенную зону, от чего дыхание девушки сбивается. Он кусает нежную кожу за ухом и слушает первый стон Триш.   
  
      — Твои штаны здесь лишние, дорогая.  
      — Твои — тоже не к месту.  
  
      Целуясь и кусаясь Триш потянулась к ширинке Данте, но её руки были перехвачены и он положил их на свою талию.   
  
      Он проводит подушечками пальцев по солнечному сплетению и плавно переходит к груди, неспешно лаская Триш. Её сердце будто переключается на последнюю скорость, и вся душа стремительно несётся вперёд к тому, от чего даже демон может плакать.  
  
      Из груди вырываются словно пламенем все чувства, разлетающиеся снопами искр, освещающих душу полудемона. Он вспоминает всё: каждое касание, каждое ощущение, каждый поцелуй. Он вспоминает её, настоящую, с горящими, тёплыми как Гольфстрим, небесными глазами, пухлыми нежными губами, каждое слово с которых срывается словно благословение, развевающиеся на ветру волосы цвета пшеницы, лучи заката дарят им оттенок золотого кварца, «стрел амура». Любовь с первого взгляда, когда души людей, будучи едины в прошлой жизни, встречаются в этой. Это чувство, которое ангелы зовут отрадой, помогает Данте в этот вечер, в свете лучей, разливающих жидкий янтарь по всей долине, увидеть демона с душой ангела.  
  
      — Hic et nunc, Данте… — ангельские ноты слетают с её губ, создав новый ритм его сердца, в котором оно будет биться.  
  
      Весь мир сужается до этой долины, она словно лоно вселенной, центр вихря, место, в котором апокалипсис всегда будет уступать спокойствию, где время останавливается, давая насладиться собой в полной мере. Гармония. Он и она. Инь и ян. А после, всегда видя тебя перед собой, ощущать, словно всем нутром затишье перед бурей.  
  
      — Когда я окунусь в Стикс, ты будешь той нитью, что не даст моей душе ускользнуть в небытие, растворившись.  
  
      Его взгляд устремляется на Триш, наконец, он приходит в себя, о чем свидетельствует тёплая улыбка. Они в центре своей вселенной, без проблем, загадок и тревоги, словно мир окрасился в новые цвета, прозрачная чистая вода их жизней приобрела охристо-бронзовый оттенок. Только они — здесь и сейчас. Он всё еще чувствует, как амур пронзил его стрелой в долине, а она помнит, как его взгляд, обращенный на неё, изменился с того вечера.  
  
      Всепоглощающая страсть второго круга перерастает в слова, которые поёт душа с замиранием и размеренностью. Мужчина нежно проводит по волосам девушки, притягивает, вовлекая в поцелуй, от которого даже замерзшее сердце Кая плавилось, сжигая весь лёд снежной королевы. В этом круге каждый обрёл себя, хоть он предназначался для порока. Он был адом, пройдя который естество, наполненное болью, перерождалось из личинки в прекрасную бабочку, которая взмахом расправленных крыльев знаменовала о начале всего сущего. Перерождение. Чувства изменялись, боль регенерировала, сознание разрывало на тысячи мелких осколков, соединявшиеся как самый сложный пазл воедино лишь от одного взгляда из-под серебра волос.  
  
      Данте целует каждый сантиметр её фарфоровой кожи, потянув за молнию, снимает сапоги, а затем и штаны. А следом она вовлекает его в новый танец любви. Почти все преграды стёрты. Их эмоции как золото, залитое солнцем. Она каждой клеточкой тела чувствует все шероховатости на подушечках его пальцев, словно все тактильные ощущения стали ярче и глубже. Его лёгкие касания обжигают кожу и сводят с ума, а её прикосновения заставляют полудемона повиноваться своему подсознанию, становясь грубее, добавляя дров в костёр страсти, тянувшийся своими пламенными языками к небесам. Она — его полотно, пергамент художника, который рисует эмоциями, градиент которых берёт начало в пастельном алом, переходящим в инфракрасный, слишком незримо для человеческого хрусталика, но ощутимый кожей.  
  
      Пальцы и язык сменяют друг друга как грифели различной твёрдости, придавая их необузданности изысканные черты. Каждая линия, проведенная по её телу, каждый узор и орнамент заставляли её выгибаться в его умелых руках. Она знала, что он потрясающий любовник, но когда этот любовник, ведомый самым райским земным чувством, движения которого становятся настолько гармоничными по отношению к её, то понятие «счастье — в руках любимого» обретает видимые очертания.  
  
      Её томные стоны и тяжелое дыхание наполняли все пространство, отдаваясь эхом в его подсознании, срывая последние оковы и преграды. Триш выгибалась под ним, Данте целовал девушку, оставляя засосы. Каждое движение было наполнено теми чувствами, что давно прорастали в тёмных углах их душ. Сейчас, пролив свет в скрытые углы пространства, они, словно напитавшись жизнью, расцвели. Стоны в унисон и одно сердцебиение на двоих. Так их пути соединились воедино, превратив второй круг в третье небо, Венеру.

 

 

 

## Часть 6. Ад и Рай

 

       _«Чем меньше я вижу, тем больше я „вижу“», — пронеслось в голове Неро._  
  
      Парень не заметил, как сознание покинуло его. Провалившись во мрак, он ощущал прохладу. Лёгкий ветерок трепал плащ. Не было свечения брингера. Коснувшись правой рукой щеки, он был обескуражен: она была человеческой, из плоти и крови, никакой демонической чешуи.  
  
      А после мрак залит был светом. Его сияние было настолько ярким, как летнее полуденное солнце, что парень ослеп на некоторое время. Когда глаза привыкли, он узрел неподражаемый пейзаж, достойный кисти Айвазовского.  
  
      Он находился на одном из парящих островов, другие же располагались по бокам и впереди. У них был совершенно чуждый земле небосвод и море, словно сотканное из облаков более густой консистенции, чем небо. От яркого света обширную область закрывал самый дальний и необъятный остров.  
  
      Облака скучивались, образуя огромное и необъятное море внизу, волны которого замерли, чтобы дать насладиться мигом совершенства. Листья голубых, пурпурных, зелёных и алых оттенков скользили из стороны в сторону, едва двигаясь в воздухе. Свечение нескольких звёзд сплеталось вместе и олицетворяло радугу, переливаясь всеми оттенками, словно сам Бог остановил время, чтобы показать, насколько прекрасна та жизнь, которую он сотворил.  
  
      Неро всегда любил море за его бескрайность и отрешенность, но оно жило в его сознании под закрытыми веками. Когда он узнал, что воздух — его стихия в одном из кошмаров, будто это могло хоть как-то вернуть его душе спокойствие, то пытался полюбить небо. И каким же блаженством казалось то, как густая гладь и небосвод обрисовывались не только равными меж собой, но такими схожими. Они — одно целое. Они — мироздание, а он — часть этой вселенной.  
  
      Перед взором была удивительная картина: пошёл дождь, плотные пузырьки жидкости с пёстрыми пятнами, расползавшимися по оболочке, летели вверх из нижнего неба, выпрыгивали из водопадов с верхних уровней островов из редких, но всё же встречающихся водоёмов, и тоже устремлялись вверх, словно звёздам, видневшимся в тёмных углах небосвода, было одиноко, и они жаждали компании. Кое-где левитирующие огромные глыбы были соединены мостами, но в основном некоторые из них были обрушены, отчего не с каждого острова можно добраться до дальнего, что манил притягательным светом.  
  
      У каждого парящего острова была своя история. Первый — тот, на котором находился Неро, с которого он решил начать отсчёт, чтобы не сбиться с толку. Слева походил на развалины грота, скрытые за осинами. Прямо перед ним было несколько маленьких островков-полей с водопадами, ниспадающими в облачное море. На самом дальнем и необъятном было глубокое озеро со скалами, загораживающими свет и местность за ним. Справа остров с древним и старым дубом и тремя тотемами сокола с разных ракурсов, а меж ними зияла дыра с исходящим из её недр светом. Была и ещё над и под ним россыпь нескольких маленьких поодаль, но их он не брал в расчёт, не зная, как туда добраться.  
  
      Нет такого понятия как «с небес на землю».  
  
      Его взгляд снова приковали нижние облака, переменившие в который раз свой оттенок: из алого в золотой. И при этом похожие на землю бескрайние пустыни или заснеженные горы, которые замерзли во времени, дав волшебству Санты всемогущество над детскими чудесами.  
  
      Но на самом деле, было что-то в них близкое сердцу, может, чувство невесомости, полёта, будто сон, и его душа путешествовала по миру, не обремененная тяжестью тела.  
  
      Острова начали плыть, поднимаясь и плавно опускаясь, так что под ногами еле ощутимо дрожала земля. Растворяясь в воздушно-морской палитре, соединяясь в цвет морской пены и пушистых аэрозольных сгустков. Спектр. Белый цвет. Инверсия палитры порой ослепляла мысли и сбивала с толку. Они вновь и вновь набирали высоту, переходя из одного цвета в другой, пока словно планеты Рая сменяли друг друга, давая насытиться мигом торжества над разумом.  
  
      После мятно-зелёного оттенка облаков на той высоте, до которой он поднялся, острова остановились, а вокруг тотемов начали свой небесный танец синички. Он направился на правый остров: стоять на месте было бесполезно, мысли о другой реальности или сне всё чаще посещали разум, но после растворялись в дымке благоухания распускавшихся цветов. Когда он прошёл мимо деревьев и перебрался через мост, стала более отчетливо виднееться светящаяся яма меж тотемами, которая была видна ещё с его первого острова. Как только руки потянулись к её сердцу, путь назад был разрушен. Прежний остров, на котором стоял парень, рассыпался, отправившись глыбами, внезапно влюбившимися в притяжение, и утонув в сероватой пучине внизу. Сердцем острова оказался берилл, который, словно впитавшись в правую руку, стал центром кисти и отдавал ярким желтоватым свечением.  
  
      Из тотемов повалил пар. Соколы, изображённые на них, превращались в коршунов и оживали на глазах. Вялые, огромные и отвратительные, с вываливающимися наружу кишками и торчащими из крыльев костями, они ринулись ввысь поедать синичек, мирно круживших до этого момента, окрашивая их кровью стареющий дуб. Остров умирал: листья дуба начали облетать, а трава приобретать запах гнили. Но мост на следующий остров был разрушен.  
  
      Неро разбежался и прыгнул на одно из полей, находившихся напротив первого острова, но, поскользнувшись в воде водопада, начал падать. Резкий захват, и его спасением становится верёвка полуразрушенного моста от правого острова. Он раскачался на ней и своеобразно перелетел с одного острова на другой по своей же неосторожности.  
  
      Не успев подняться и отдышаться, Неро становится зрителем смертельного боя двух шакалов, вываливающихся через обвалившуюся часть грота. Они вгрызались друг в друга, омывая багровыми реками остров, пока один из них не пал с вывернутой наружу печенью. Другой, будто зомби, завидев ещё одного врага, направился в сторону парня.  
  
      Но коршуны, опередив его, сорвались со своего острова, потонувшего в нижнем тумане, чтобы принести покой через великую муку: они отрывали от животного по кусочку, кружили над ним и снова шли в атаку, словно наслаждаясь упоением, чувствуя себя Богами правосудия и смерти. Но всё же эта кровожадность была ему на руку: перебегая и прячась то за одним, то за другим камнем, уже через пару минут он приостановился на самом дальнем острове. И попытался унять бешеный стук в висках, снова и снова окатывая себя ледяной водой из озера и делая глубокие вдохи и выдохи.  
  
      Пошатнувшись, он упал на траву. Под спиной что-то хрустнуло. Парень поднял вещицу, похожую на чешую ехидны, которая, как и берилл, впитывается под кожу. Наклонившись к озеру, чтобы немного восстановить силы, он видит своё отражение, постепенно превращающееся в Нело Анджело, как на зарисовках в свитках Триш, которые были до сих пор в его сумке. Двойник становится чётче, и в некоторый миг, издав тигриное рычание, выплыл из озера, схватив его за руку, и потащил на дно. Воздух стремительно вырвался из лёгких. Правая рука начала неистово жечь, словно разрываясь на части. В попытках освободиться от захвата он растратил все силы.  
  
      Мрак. Ни одного просвета. Потяжелевшее в плотной жидкости тело плавно погружалось всё ниже. Это смерть? Но чувство опустошенности находит его вместе с ударом о песок. Неро открывает глаза. Их застилают помутневшие краски заката. Он хватается за голову, и через пару минут, когда резкость картинки, как и звуки, начали неспешно возвращаться, он поворачивает голову вправо на голос.  
  
      Слов не разобрать.  
  
      Неро видит перед собой своего вечного наставника из кошмаров. Не веря своим глазам, он касается его плеча, а тот выдыхает:  
  
      — Я думал, ты умер, Неро.  
  
      — Мне тоже так показалось, Вергилий. Спасибо, что вытащил.  
  
      — Обращайся, — поддакивает светящийся голубым полупрозрачный Нело Анджело по левую руку.

 

 

 

## Часть 7

 

      Танец тени сквозь просветы. Еле заметное существование. Его душа растворялась в размытых воспоминаниях. Он томился в ожиданиях, и его молитвы были услышаны. Надежда, засияв ещё ярче, указала на выход, трещину меж мирами. В тот момент он встретился с белобрысым пареньком, похожим на его брата, по левую руку стояла миловидная девушка, шатенка, в белом платье. Парень закрыл её собой, когда полудемон вырвался в человеческий мир. Когти его вцепились в плечо.  
  
      Вспышка света. Его снова отбрасывает в Ад. Мундус вырывает сердце и подчиняет его душу, превратив в Нело Анджело. Душа полудемона разбивается на миллионы осколков и соединяется вновь, перешивая привычный мир новой нитью. С этих пор начинается противостояние самому себе, борьба с кукольником, повелевающим своей марионеткой.  
  
      Годы томления и борьбы с собственной сущностью. Альтер эго вытесняет человечность, оставляя тёмные борозды на некогда счастливом прошлом. Воспоминания блекнут и в скором времени исчезают. Но всё меняется, когда в глаза бросается знакомая серебряная цепь с открывающим врата красным кристаллом. Видеть Данте было сущей болью, видеть мать — адской мукой. Разрываться изнутри, отделяя часть разума, чтобы существовать, чтобы выжить — всё, что ему оставалось. И благодаря этой дуальности он мог предстать перед Неро во временной эфирной оболочке, приходить в снах и быть проводником-наставником, дать себе шанс вновь воссоединиться с братом. Эту историю он рассказывал парню, когда тот пришел в себя.  
  
      По его рассказу, чтобы вызволить настоящего Вергилия, Неро должен был проследовать в компании двух сущностей-духов своего бывалого проводника.  
  
      — Куда нам следует идти в таком случае? — начал парень.  
  
      — Обряд. Думаю, нам стоит его совершить, Вёрг, — с неподдельной серьёзностью заявил Нело Анджело.  
  
      — Да, это, пожалуй, наилучший выход. Вот только ты забыл, что он остался на дне озера. Зачем ты его только напугал?! — рассуждал Вергилий.  
  
      — Тогда он бы навсегда остался в той роще, и не было бы и шанса вернуть всё, что мы сделали за последнее время. Вся практика «путешествий» полетела бы к Мундусу на крыльях поражения, — заявил Нело, вставая и отряхивая колени от вулканической пыли, — нам пора идти к месту обряда, иначе мы можем не успеть, те двое развалят храм раньше времени, а ключ будет погребён в тартаре на века.  
  
      — Какой ключ? Храм? В аду есть храм? — Неро был поражён словами демона, он и понятия не имел, как они должны были спасти брата Данте и тем более найти самого полудемона, слишком много вопросов, — те двое. Ты о Триш и Данте?  
  
      Только сейчас парень встал и окинул взглядом место, где они находились. Всё было почти неузнаваемым: последним воспоминанием было то, что он видел потрёпанного Данте, направляющегося ему навстречу, а потом был провал. Резкая боль. И вот он на том парящем острове блуждает в поисках каких-то разгадок. Сейчас же он, прикрытый одним подпаленным плащом, бегал в совершенно противоположной стороне и искал оставшуюся одежду. Собрав и надев всё, что хоть как-то походило на предметы гардероба, он понял, что щеголять он будет в полуголом виде. Плащ был похож на огромные сгоревшие лохмотья, поэтому был выброшен с печальным стоном в близ находящееся жерло кратера; кофта была просто не найдена, видимо, сгорела в лаве под ним. Радовало то, что все боеприпасы и оружие были откопаны в сугробах с внешней стороны круга.  
  
      — Нело, я не был в роще. Там было озеро.  
  
      — Озеро, потом роща, а потом та самая гора, которую нам следует пересечь, пока те двое ещё могут доставить для нас ключ, — отозвался демон.  
  
      — Нам пора, — перебив Анджело, Вергилий направился в сторону одного из мостов.  
  
      Путь был неблизким. Пейзажи особо не менялись: та же лава, те же гейзеры. Периодически троица заходила в обветшалые дома, а после спускалась через люки в подземелья. Неро почти выдохся, словно организм не мог нормально регенерировать незатянувшиеся раны и восстановить до конца энергию.  
  
      Останавливаться было нельзя: как только парень сбавлял темп, подходил Вергилий, интересовался его самочувствием и предлагал сделать небольшой привал, но переведя взгляд на своё второе «я», скривившееся от предложенной глупости, слышал:  
  
      — Нам нельзя медлить, иначе мы здесь застрянем вместе с малышом Неро, у которого пар из ушей валит от своей безысходности.  
  
      На четвёртый такой недопривал парень, сделав над собой усилие, просто похлопал Вергилия по плечу и двинулся дальше, идя наравне с Анджело. Казалось, они шли целую вечность. Поход был завершён после пары поворотов в одном из лабиринтов. Взору предстала небольшая комната, украшенная парой статуй, покрытых ржавчиной, и косо висящих картин с изображениями сражений между обитателями небес и тартара. Нело указал на одну из книг, что были свалены в кучу в дальнем углу грота, и велел безотлагательно её прочесть.  
  
      Книга была явно на латыни, которой Неро только начал учиться, от чего попытки что-либо прочесть не увенчались успехом. Из-за плеча выглянул демон и, зевнув, подтверждая этим простоту текста, начал читать:  
      — …нужно поместить на алтарь и, соединив воедино день и ночь, дать сознанию покинуть тело, выйти за пределы разума…  
  
      — Уснуть что ли? — озадаченно спросил Неро.  
  
      — Вырубить тебя, — подытожил Нело, — Вёрг, может, просто плитой от того надгробия по голове? И я его утащу под воду?  
  
      — Хватит паясничать! Мы должны оказаться по ту сторону, пока за горой не зашло солнце. Мы должны оба быть там, — отвлёкся Вергилий от созерцания стен.  
  
      — Но как? Что означает весь этот бред? — не унимался демон.  
  
      — Всё очень просто: нам нужно найти день и ночь. Возможно, они будут выражены символами или… — не успел договорить проводник, как его перебил задумчивый полуголый Неро.  
  
      — …или рисунками, как те, что на стенке надгробия.  
  
      Плита была положена на чьё-то последнее пристанище, изображения солнца и месяца соединены воедино. Как только это произошло, пол задрожал и резко дёрнулся вниз. Вскоре прогремел небольшой взрыв, словно прорвало плотину. Со стен лилась вода. Троица была дезориентирована, но мгновение спустя рука Нело поднимала ошалевшего парня из воды. Они находились на том самом дальнем острове. Послышался всплеск — Вергилий вынырнул и сел на траву, откашливаясь.  
  


 

 

  
  
      Тем времен «те двое» решительно направлялись на следующий круг Ада, третий, круг чревоугодников и обжор, который отличился лишь бесполезным кровавым месивом, после которого они стремительно пересекли пятый и шестой круги.  
  
      Триш чуть не утонула в Стигийском болоте пятого круга, когда спасала Данте от бессмертных ленивых и гневных: его раны всё ещё медленно затягивались, хоть они и нейтрализовали действие яда.  
  
      Шестой круг вдохновлял своей безграничностью. После долгой дороги парочка оказалась напротив дверей в Дит, которые со скрипом отворились, едва Данте достал «Эбони» и «Айвори» из кобуры, приготовившись к очередному бою.

 

 

 

## Часть 8

 

      Разочарованно выдохнув, Данте вернул своих «друзей» на место, когда понял, что город внешне пуст, однако его наполняли крики. Повсюду были разваливающиеся и горящие дома, в которых заживо горели их хозяева.  
  
      — Ты наверняка находишь это романтичным, — съязвил Данте, немного замедляя шаг.  
  
      — Не романтичнее того Стигийского болота, милый, — отозвалась блондинка, — или того состояния, в котором ты приволок ко мне свои дряхлеющие кости, старичок-склерозник.  
  
      — Как трогательно, прям сериал снимай. Я тебе уже миллион раз сказал, что не помню этого, — почесав затылок от негодования, ответил напарник.  
  
      — А я вот точно никогда не забуду этот благовонный аромат, перебивающий запах тлеющей плоти недавно убитых демонов, — Триш обескуражено глядела на Данте, картинно размахивая рукой, отгоняя смердящую вонь.  
  
      Диалог был прерван появлением Проводницы, которая пала замертво от электрической пули Триш. Полудемон обернулся: рука блондинки всё ещё держала пистолет в вытянутой руке, которую обвивали молнии, а её лицо искажала гримаса отвращения и злобы.  
  
      — Соври ещё раз, и я увеличу количество дырок в твоей тушке.  
  
      — Триш, ка-ак… какого чёрта?! — заорал Данте, подбегая, поднимая безжизненное тело Загребалы в человеческом обличье. Потом резко опустил, поняв, что та теперь снова бесполезна.  
  
      Как только он отошёл на несколько шагов, проводница восстала из мёртвых с безумной улыбкой и зияющей дырой во лбу. После чего получила ещё пару пуль и со злобным смехом провалилась в землю, проломив которую, повалил пар. Тем временем горевшие заживо души и демоны начали вываливаться и выползать из своих домов, окружая напарников.  
  
      — Потанцуем? — промурлыкал Данте, доставая «Мятежник».  
  
      — Данте, ты должен отвлечь демонов. Я проберусь к тому котловану и посмотрю, есть ли там выход, — спокойно проговорила блондинка.  
  
      — Почему ты опять забираешь самую лёгкую работу?  
  
      — Хочешь махнуться?! — изогнутая бровь Триш.  
  
      И вот Данте с ухмылкой отрицательно качает головой.  
  
      Блондинка побежала к котловану, попутно слыша скрежет меча об окаменелые кости и фразы: «Слишком легко», «Вдарим рок в этой дыре», попутно проглотив смешок от:  
  
      — Плохие дети должны отправиться обратно в зазеркалье.  
  
      Сомнения девушки не сбылись: котлован оказался проломленной крышей пещеры, когда пар почти рассеялся, из неё заметнее стало светло-голубое свечение.  
  
      — Данте?!  
  
      — Решай: остаться и подохнуть или поскорее запихать свой зад обратно в ад! Выбор за тобой, — глумился Данте, не сбавляя темпа, разрезая очередную тварь, — ну и сюрприз! Надеюсь, у тебя осталось хоть что-то в голове. Ох, чёрт, ты ж её только что обронил. Остынь, парень.  
  
      — Дааааанте?!  
  
      — Да, детка! Ты нашла ключ от всех дверей? Извини, но я сейчас немного занят, прокладывая путь, — прокричал полудемон, заметив пару догорающих скелетов, — а не вас ли я недавно видел? Устроили себе костлявую вечеринку? Небольшой пикничок без выезда из мира демонов? Посреди ночи выглядит чертовски забавно. Но вам не повезло, всё закрыто на уик-энд. Даже если бы вы ретировались, то далеко бы не ушли, — очередные твари превратились в мусор под подошвами сапог Данте.  
  
      — Бросай их. Ноги в руки, «Мятежник» в зубы и сюда. Пора твоего брата спасать, — крикнула Триш, спрыгнув вниз, как увидела, что Данте направился к котловану.  
  
      — Что ж. Пора заканчивать эту сумасшедшую вечеринку. Наконец-то. Мне уже надоело играть в эти глупые игры, — размозжив ещё парочку демонов мужчина, проскользнув под пауком, разрезал ему пузо и упал в котлован, — извините, ненавижу пауков, особенно таких блевотно болотных. У них слишком много ног!  
  
      Спиной к спине они разрывали пауков на части. Пока Данте резко не обернулся, прикрыв её пулей от особо гигантской Арахны, из тела которой как из нарыва выбежали сотни маленьких паучков.  
  
      — К сожалению, наша телефонная линия работает только с живыми людьми. Мы не имеем дела с разлагающимися трупами, верно, детка?!  
  
      — Данте, это храм, — сказала зачаровано девушка, приковав взгляд полудемона к архитектурному творению.  
  
      — Думаю, нам внутрь. По крайней мере, наружу вылезать я точно не собираюсь, эти Арахны ещё с Темен-ни-Гру вымотали половину души.  
  
      — А что с остальной? — произнесла девушка, протирая пистолет от паучьей слизи.  
  
      — Остальная безудержно наслаждалась, словно это было местью за того, что сплёл паутину в дальней лунке бильярдного стола.  
  
      Храм вырастал из скалы и частично был засыпан песком. Дверь была сломана и покоилась рядом со стеной, поэтому проблем с проникновением не возникло. Изнутри он был словно родом из Италии: прекрасные рельефные лепнины, полуразрушенные изогнутые лестницы, картины с облезлыми портретами, фрески на стенах и великолепные люстры, развалившиеся повсюду, но воображения им не занимать. Напарники осматривали здание в надежде найти хоть зацепку для следующего шага, но всё, что было, лишь разочаровывало и одновременно возрождало смех, отражающийся от одиноких стен, вероятно в истерике от усталости и интенсивности событий.  
  
      — Представляешь, сколько надо работать, чтобы накопить на такой дом?! С твоим везением в покер и отсутствием работы тебе это никогда не удастся, — Триш снова переворачивала части отвалившихся стен. Но снова ничего. Оставалось только подкалывать полудемона, словно это помогало не опускать руки.  
  
      — Всё просто. Я отдыхаю шесть дней в неделю. Таков мой вольный график, скользящий как «Агни» по маслу.  
  
      — Кто бы мог подумать, что я пойду с тобой в Ад.  
  
      — А почему бы и нет? — Данте пнул очередной кусок дерева, который когда-то был мебелью.  
  
      — Помнишь, какими любезностями ты меня поощрял? — на её лице промелькнула лёгкая меланхоличная улыбка, —  _Ты похожа на мою мать… А теперь убирайся отсюда, чтобы больше я тебя не видел. В следующий раз всё будет по-другому. Не приближайся, демон. Может, ты и выглядишь, как моя мать, но ты и мизинца её не стоишь. Тварь без души. У тебя её лицо, но ты и близко на неё не похожа._.  
  
      — Дорогая, теперь ты демон с душою ангела, — прошептал Данте, обняв девушку сзади.  
  
      — Что, если мы опоздаем? — голос Триш дрогнул, а мужчина лишь сильнее обнял её.  
  
      — Нет, никогда не поздно. Мы, люди, никогда не сдаёмся.  
  
      — Осталась одна комната, — тихо проговорила демоница. Развернулась лицом к полудемону и поцеловала его. Казалось, в их поцелуй была вложена вся любовь мироздания: столько нежности, грусти, любви и надежды было в нём, что будь такой эпизод в какой-нибудь мелодраме, то зрители бы рыдали в три ручья. Это было бы неудивительно. Они многое пережили вместе, и надеялись пройти через столько же. Теперь, когда все карты лежали на столе.  
  
      Зайдя в последнюю комнату, Данте направился в сторону полуразрушенной стены и ловким движением «Мятежника» в нужную трещину обвалил её. Он сразу обернулся и увидел сияющую Триш.  
  
      — Вот и нужная дверь, — подытожила она и, пройдя мимо Данте, зашла в недра открывшейся шахты. А мужчина, лишь нежно улыбнувшись, пошёл за ней.  
  
      Шахта была достаточно узкой, на её стенах светились сталактиты. Через полчаса девушка остановилась, а после спрыгнула, исчезнув из поля зрения Данте. Он последовал за ней. Парочка оказалась в небольшой пещерке. Из стен росли сочно-зелёные деревья, повсюду была трава. Но даже не это поражало. Удивительным был стоящий посередине трон, вросший в землю, с почти разлагающимся на нём человеком, который во все глаза смотрел на них, поглаживая воробушка указательным пальцем. Он был очень стар, с седыми волосами, короной, в сиреневой мантией с золотыми вставками. На шее висел ключ. Голос старика скрипел, как несмазанная железная дверь.  
  
      — Ты что-то упоминал про Минотавра, — сказала Триш с пустовавшей кобурой.  
  
      — Сцена замерла. Занавес опускается, — проговорил Данте.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Часть 1:
> 
> Красная королева — название оригинального меча Неро.  
> Минос — охранник второго круга, несговорчивый судья проклятых.   
> Загребалы — «бесы с баграми», крылатые демоны, охраняющие грешников в пятом рву восьмого круга Ада «Божественной комедии» Данте. Жестокие и склочные, их обязанности состоят в том, чтобы своими вилами удерживать души коррумпированных чиновников (мздоимцев) на дне кипящего Флегетона. Их предводителя зовут Хвостач.  
> Упоминания кругов:  
> — 1 круг — «Лимб»  
> — 2 круг — «Похоть»
> 
> Часть 2:
> 
> 5-й круг Ада — «Гнев (Стигийское болото)» — мрачное и угрюмое место, охраняемое сыном бога войны Ареса — Флегием. Чтобы попасть на пятый круг ада, нужно быть очень гневным, ленивым или унылым. Тогда наказанием будет вечная драка на болоте Стикс.
> 
> Часть 3:
> 
> 2-й круг ада — круг страстных любовников и прелюбодеев. В этом круге ада наказывают кручением и истязанием бурей.  
> Коцит — река плача, приток Стикса.   
> Портупея — часть военного снаряжения, приспособление для ношения холодного оружия, набор узких ремней, поддерживающих пояс с оружием или служащих для прикрепления оружия к поясу.  
> Ямато — Катана, которая досталась Вергилию от отца.  
> Артемида — демоническое оружие, стреляющие заряженной демонической энергией.  
> Потанцуем — Shall we dance — Рядовая фраза Данте в режиме схватки. DMC4.
> 
> Часть 4:
> 
> 8-й круг, 4-я щель — Обманувшие не доверившихся. Томящиеся — Прорицатели, гадатели, звездочёты, колдуньи  
> Девил брингер — дьявольская рука Неро.  
> Слишком легко — Too easy — Рядовая фраза Данте в боевом режиме в DMC4.
> 
> Часть 5:
> 
> Цербер — страж третьего круга.  
> Темен-ни-гру (DMC3) — огромная башня по виду напоминающую вавилонскую, высотой не менее 500 метров и по ширине занимает не малую площадь. На её вершине статуи распятых ангелов символизирующие отдельные грехи; является проводником между мирами. Страж входа — гигантский трёхглавый пёс, Цербер.  
> Hic et nunc — (Здесь и сейчас | Здесь и теперь) — термин, используемый в психодраме, гештальттерапии, клиентцентрированной психотерапии, недирективном гипнозе и НЛП; принцип являющийся центральным психологическим понятием в буддийской медитации и мировосприятии.
> 
> Часть 6:
> 
> Сон является собирательным образом нескольких кругов, о которых можно почитать в главе «Описание структуры Ада и появление кругов в главах», действие во 2-м небе Рая «Меркурии» происходит, подробнее можно ознакомиться в «Описание структуры Рая и появление небес в главах», а также DmC.
> 
> Часть 7:
> 
> Упоминание кругов:  
> — 2 круг — «Похоть»  
> — 5 круг — «Гнев (Стигийское болото)»  
> — 6 круг — «Стены города Дита»
> 
> Часть 8:
> 
> Упоминания кругов:  
> — 6 круг — «Стены города Дита»  
> — 7 круг — «Город Дит»  
> Агни и Рудра — Два зазубренных меча, использующие силу ветра и огня. Достались Данте после поражения братьев, охраняющих врата. (DMC 3)  
> Арахна — DMC 3. Внешний вид:  
> 1\. Гигантские, размером с теленка светлые паучихи.  
> 2\. Коричнево-болотного цвета пауки, предводители стаи пауков.  
> 3\. Меленькие белые паучата. Появляются, если убить белую Арахну.


	3. Личный Ад и недостижимый Рай

## Часть 1

 

      — Что это за место? Разве в аду подобное возможно? — встревоженно спросила девушка.  
  
      — Долго же вы шли сюда, дети, — проскрипел старик, — в Аду полно лазеек. Эту я придумал сам. Мы с моими детьми участвовали в междоусобицах. Я жил в Италии, и моя смерть настигла меня там же. Для очередного переворота чернокнижники пытались сотворить с моей душой ужасные вещи, но мы с детьми создали заклинание и перенесли наш дом сюда. Здесь почти творилась жизнь. Люди ещё жили тут, но потом они разбежались, устроив бунт. Они не знали, что выходить на поверхность нельзя. Дит поглотил их своими ужасными улицами, превратив в чудовищ. Я пообещал, что райскую твердыню не тронут, с тех пор дни тлели, а дом ветшал. Детей я запер в обители, но частицы зла просочились туда. Они просачиваются туда и сейчас. Трое незнакомцев пробрались туда, создав трещину. Принесёт ли им их пребывание счастье или расщепит их во зле, зависит от вас.  
  
      — Каким же образом? — спокойным тоном произнёс Данте.  
  
      — Ключ, что оберегаю я, нужная шестерёнка в том механизме, что возрождает жизнь. Лишь райская твердыня способна даровать её. И я отдаю шестерёнку вам.  
  
      — Тут должен быть подвох, верно?! — усмехнулся Данте. Его рука потянулась к портупее, но пальцы Триш перехватили её.  
  
      — Он лишь желает умереть. Избавиться от бремени, тяготившего его столь долго, — с грустью в голосе произнесла девушка. Она знала, каково это — ждать.  
  
      Уставший король снял золотую цепь с серебряным ключом.  
  
      «Как наши медальоны, братец. Я пришёл…чтобы вернуть то…что по праву моё», — промелькнуло у полудемона.  
  
      Морщинистая рука с просвечивающимися костями разжалась в мольбе освобождения от бремени. Данте взял ключ, и в мгновение ока старец начал рассыпаться: мантия разлеталась нитями по всей пещере, вспыхивая и исчезая, потом кожа, мышечные ткани, кости… и вот он уже расплавляется, распадаясь на искры на своём мнимом троне, а высвободившаяся из его тела энергия собирается воедино: маленькие огоньки слетаются, образуя портал.  
  
      Мужчина почувствовал лёгкий удар: потолок сыпался. Энергия, державшая дом в Аду, создала проход в очередную неизвестность. Дом превращался в пыль. Воспоминания былых лет покидали его. Он трещал по швам. Картины падали, лестницы превращались в щепки. Дверь былого «храма» была придавлена сводом. Парочка скользнула в портал, и последнее свечение сжалось и разлетелось огромной волной света, словно сверхновая, уничтожившая жизнь старинной итальянской семьи. И лишь души скитавшихся бунтарей стонали у расщелины Дита.  
  
      Всё тот же седьмой круг насильников, его первый пояс встретил почти радушно: свистом стрел и кровавым паром, застилавшим глаза так, что он не сразу заметил отсутствие Триш и пропажу ключа.  
  


 

 

  
  
      Троица медленно приходила в себя, после чего двинулась в направлении горы. Перед ней и правда находилась роща с высокой травой, доходившей до колен. Вергилий раскрыл ладони так, чтобы трава скользила сквозь пальцы, еле ощутимо, но столь приятно. В грустном взгляде прослеживалась усталость от постоянных сражений, побед и поражений, надежд и попыток ощутить человеческую жизнь снова: попробовать на вкус всё то, чего он себя лишил однажды из-за неверных выводов и ложных желаний. Нет, конечно, если повезёт всё вернуть, он не сознается брату насчёт всего, но разве это важно? Возможно, он поймёт всё, лишь взглянув в лицо Данте.  
  
      Никогда он не был настолько близок к концу мучительного пути. А сейчас у него были Неро, пытающийся отчаянно скрыть симпатию к бывшему наставнику, и Нело, который постепенно становился отдельной личностью, и эта трава, напоминающая о человеческом мире. Возможно, в конце он выберет оставить Нело и остаться человеком, а, может, снова станет соратником Данте. Он не знал, путь впереди казался ему главной целью всего существования. А после будет новый этап. Другая реальность. Если будет.  
  
      Тем временем, они уже прошли рощу, полную лая и отчаянных криков, стонов и воплей. Перед ними зиял вход в тёмную пещеру, недра горы. Демон взял факел, находившийся у входа, и скользнул внутрь, а Неро и Вергилий последовали за ним.  
  
      Они облазили пещеры вдоль и поперёк, пока не наткнулись на шахты. Через несколько поворотов они обнаружили лифт. Неро дёрнул находящийся рядом рычаг и запрыгнул на лифт, встав между двух сущностей Вергилия.  
  
      Постепенно лифт набирал скорость, через пару мгновений свет застилал им глаза.  
  
      Они всё ещё были в пещере, но видимо эта часть горы находилась под открытым небом так, что можно было некоторое время наслаждаться перламутровым небом и медленно плывущими облаками. Секунда окрылённости и свободы. А может, затишья перед бурей. Везде были цветущие растения, и даже пару кроликов пробежало мимо них.  
  
      Нело объяснил, что они вновь промелькнули в райских кущах Меркурия. Размеренность и спокойствие. Они пересекли зелёный уголок и вновь спустились в тоннель.  
  
      Теперь местность скорее напоминала катакомбы. Стены были отстроенные. Кое-где канализационные люки. Дойдя до тупика, им пришлось нырнуть и проплыть в неизвестном направлении. Вынырнуть они не смогли: выход был преграждён решёткой. В этот момент рука Неро засияла, как брингер, но свечение было золотистым. Парень всё еще был словно сам не свой, хоть они и перенесли свои настоящие тела из того грота, и Нело был плотным и осязаемым. Парень попробовал сломать преграду, в совершенстве справившись с задачей.  
  
      Место, где они оказались, походило на огромную башню, Вергилий узнал в ней Темен-ни-Гру. Чем выше находились стены, тем меньше света от руки открывало взору многочисленные тюремные камеры.  
  
      — И что дальше? — поинтересовался парень.  
  
      — Не думаю, что зайдя настолько далеко, мы остановимся на полпути, — подмигнув и оскалившись, сказал Нело, встав так, словно готовился к прыжку, — ну же, пора, Вёрг, отпусти меня, и я найду выход, чтобы вы с малышом Неро смогли подняться.  
  
      — Если ты не вернёшься, клянусь Спардой, я нашинкую тебя Ямато.  
  
      — Мне нужно больше силы!  
  
      — Хорошо, — он выдохнул, достал катану и вспорол кожу, тоже самое сделал Нело. Они скрепили руки, — вернись, — вся сила перешла от полудемона к Нело, последний, словно став тенью, бросался от одной стены к другой, пока не исчез из виду, а Вергилий стоял, держась за катану и Неро, наблюдая, как демон покидал их.  
  


 

 

  
  
      Триш очнулась на водной глади. Вокруг не было ни демона. Лишь неглубокая вода под каблуками и абсолютно чистое голубое небо. В воздухе зависали мыльные пузыри. Она коснулась одного. Пространство заполнила яркая вспышка, показывая один эпизод из жизни Данте.  
  
      — Да, я понимаю, демоны сильны по сравнению с людьми, но у них есть то, чего нет у демонов.  
  
      — Что же? Скажи мне? Сжалься над бедным учёным.  
  
      — Когда ты попадёшь в Ад, это будет твоим домашним заданием.  
  
      Едва мелькнув, церковь Фортуны и Данте с Агнусом растворяются, расползаясь как туман, превращаясь снова в таинственное место.  
  
      Она подходит к следующему пузырю, тот лопнув, обрушивает на неё ливень. Она стоит рядом с Данте. Полудемон поднимается по Темен-ни-Гру к брату. Попутно останавливается и осматривает местность. Неожиданно хватает Леди, падающую вниз, за ногу.  
  
      —  _О, это мой тип дождя. Не зря небеса глядят, так шутя_ , — лёгкая улыбка касается его губ.  
  
      Пуля в лоб, и картина, окрашиваясь в бордовый, расплывается.  
  
      Шаг. Пузырь. Снова Леди. У Триш сердце сжимается сильнее, а воздух выходит из лёгких.  
  
      — Ты плачешь?  
  
      — Это просто дождь.  
  
      — Но дождь уже остановился.  
  
      — Демоны не плачут.  
  
      — Да, верно, но где-то в глубине Ада даже дьявол плачет.  
  
      Всё снова растворяется.  
  
      — Данте, — она тихо выдыхает, закрывает лицо руками, они мокрые… то ли от воды, то ли от слёз, которые снова и снова наворачиваются на глаза, — что будет, если мы не найдём его? Если я не выберусь… если мы не успеем.  
  
      Следующий пузырь разлетается от прикосновения. Она находится в огромном доме… мимо пробегают дети. Близнецы с деревянными палками, похожими на сабли. Около стола стоит девушка, блондинка, стройная, вся в белом. Девушка поворачивается на топот мальчишек, и у Триш дрожат руки так, что от них отлетают искры и молнии.  
  
      «Ева».

 

 

 

## Часть 2

 

      Картинка растворяется, медленно расплываясь перед глазами, и за водной гладью дальше песчаного берега стал виднеться белоснежный силуэт. Триш, хлюпая ботинками, пробирается к берегу, каждая клеточка тела отдаётся болью. Но она лишь идёт вперёд, к раскинувшей ветви иве и присевшей там женщине.  
  
      В отдалении разливаются голоса танцующих духов. Шелестит листва. Лёгкий бриз касается макушек деревьев. На поляне, усеянной неброскими цветами нежных оттенков, сидит прекрасная женщина. Её золотистые пряди ласкает ветер, и они в золотисто-розовом свете застывшего света немного отливают бронзой. Пышные юбки белого платья словно солнышком обрамляют её тело, пока она, сидя, расправляет складки одежды. На лице выражение умиротворения и лёгкой отрешённости. Всё сияет и цветёт: всюду зелено, воздух пропитан покоем с незримым налётом счастья.  
  
      — Ева, почему вы здесь? Вы ведь мать Данте, верно? Но как?  
  
      Эмоции Триш вырывались наружу яркими вспышками и искрами, по щекам стекали слёзы. Всё тело пронзало собственное электричество, причинявшее боль. Она не верила происходящему, это словно сон. Сладостный и долгожданный сон; она всегда хотела увидеть ту, на которую была похожа. Сама Триш — создание умелого творца, почти оригинал, но всё же подделка. Но женщина же перед ней настоящая, подлинная. Та, как ангел, сошедший с небес: вся в лёгком белом, сияющая и прекрасная.  
  
      Данте был прав, они совершенно разные. Различие слишком очевидно.  
  
      Во всех религиях встреча с доппельгангером означала смерть. Неужели это предзнаменование?  
  
      — Ты здесь, верно, милая. Как они? — женщина мягко улыбнулась.  
  
      — Они ищут друг друга.  
  
      — А ты? — она развернула руку ладонью вверх, прося подойти ближе.  
  
      — А я здесь? Но зачем?  
  
      — В минуты отчаяния и тревоги, когда последняя надежда покинет тебя, ты должна оставаться сильной, смелой. И без промедления сделать то, о чём будет подсказывать тебе сердце, — она коснулась груди девушки, и та вмиг успокоилась, молнии исчезли, а на душе стало так спокойно, как в тёплых и заботливых объятиях матери.  
  
      — Это мой Меркурий, моё второе небо. Ангелочек, ты будешь здесь в безопасности. Тревоги рассеются, а печали покинут твоё беспокойное сердце. Лишь дай отдохнуть себе, — Ева сидела на изумрудной траве и гладила покоящуюся на её коленях голову Триш.  
  
      Пистолеты лежали рядом с платьем Евы. В них больше не было нужды. Ей не надо было куда-либо бежать, за кого-то переживать, сражаться и оплакивать потери — всё было позади. Это было вздохом перед рывком в бой, и она наслаждалась этим вздохом.  
  
      — Я не ангел, никогда не смогу им быть.  
  
      — Но ты и не демон, по их щекам не стекают слёзы. Там только отчаяние, ненависть, разрывающий на части гнев и разочарование. Ты искренне веришь и сильно любишь, часто надеешься, порой бываешь самоуверенна. Слишком пылкая и невероятно страстная, но в то же время очень нежная. Он создал твоё тело, но не душу, — она продолжала поглаживать её волосы, успокаивать.  
  
      — Я люблю его. И вправду, люблю. Всем сердцем. Всей душой. Всё, на что я способна, я готова сделать ради него. Пожалуйста, позвольте мне остаться с ним… — девушка смотрела с мольбой на своё отражение, её пальцы сжали подол платья.  
  
      — Ребёнок, я благословляю.  
  
      Казалось, они просидели так целую вечность. Ева улыбалась и рассказывала прекрасные истории, а Триш улыбалась. Тихий семейный вечер за «чашечкой чая». Слишком нереально и идеалистично.  
  


 

 

  
  
      Его волосы окрасились в малиновый цвет, а лицо было залито кровью, приходилось постоянно протирать глаза. Зловонные испарения въедались под кожу и в одежду. Триш нигде не было видно. Ключ, по всей видимости, остался у неё.  
  
      В первом поясе тираны и разбойники воевали друг с другом, проливая багровые реки: кентаврам стало скучно, и они выпустили их на некоторое время из рва, чья кровавая невосполняемая жижа испарялась, создавая здешнюю едкую туманную атмосферу. Его совершенно не замечали, пока Хирон и Фол успели облаять друг друга за халатность последнего кентавра при исполнении в лице Несс, кто только поднял свой лук, постукивая копытом о испещрённый камнями грунт. Когда первые двое решили вернуться к своей миссии и загнали души грешников в ров, дождь из стрел вновь зазвучал, сотрясая горячий воздух своим свистом.  
  
      Данте брел, волоча ноги. «Мятежник» скользил по песку и камням. Идти было некуда. Опустошённость, засевшая глубоко в сердце, грызла грудную клетку затупившимися клыками. Он не знал, что делать: в одно мгновение всё поменялось. Секунду назад у него было всё: любимая и ключ, который ведёт его к брату, цель, а сейчас же он между самоубийцами и насильниками.  
  
      Следующий пояс встречает его полной бессмыслицей… или же это злой рок? Маленькие церберы гоняют своих жертв, некоторые из них набрасываются на Данте, клацая зубами, пытаясь выдрать всё, до чего могут дотянуться. Приходится вступить в пару схваток с временно летальным исходом для адских гончих. Повсюду трупы, торчавшие из деревьев, вдыхавшие, когда вновь возвращались к «жизни» с вывернутыми наружу внутренностями. Гарпии отрывались от деревьев и шипели в его сторону, пока Данте волочил свой меч по земле мимо них. Он должен всё вернуть. Иного не дано.  
  
      Последний пояс: богохульники, содомиты и лихоимцы. Бог, естество и искусство. Они очернили всё, но лишь эти грешники могли унять холод, сковавший грудную клетку. Бесплодная пустыня с её чёрными песками веяла если не предрешённостью, то напускным отчуждением. От него не требовалось усилий, кроме как вовремя уворачиваться от огненного дождя.  
  
      Перед его глазами мелькает тень… Нело? Тень начала кружить, медленно образуя воронку из земли и мрака. Преобразовываясь и сливаясь с тенью, вырастал очередной тифон, очень схожий с тем, которого Данте видел у границ Дита. Мужчина, даже не моргнув, обрушил на него ливень пуль, соединив их со своей демонической энергией. Воронка, поглотившая немало глыб прилегающей местности, разрушилась: он словно подстрелил тень. То, что предстало перед полудемоном, было созданием внушительных габаритов, больше статуи Спасителя.  
  
      — Сын Спа-аааа-арды-ыы, — грозный рык создавал яростную волну, что мужчина закрылся руками, пытаясь непроизвольно защититься.  
  
      — Ну что ж, Белоснежка, давай закончим поскорее наше свидание, пока я насморк не подхватил. Ну что, коленки трясутся без своих семи гномиков? — заявил пришедший в себя полудемон.  
  
      — И имя мне — Мундус. Сын Спардыы-ыы… отпрыск грязной крови. Ты найдёшь здесь свою смерть, — явный последователь Мундуса был до одури дико отвратителен.  
  
      — Сражения делают жизнь более интересной, не так ли?  
  
      Лязг меча о когти. Рывок, кувырок. Почти близко. Не сложнее Спасителя. Он сможет. Да, он сможет. Прорвётся, во что бы то ни стало, и снова спасёт мир. Триш. Вергилия. Мальчишку. Снова займётся агентством. Триш будет ругаться. Он — есть клубничное санди. Вёрг маячить под боком и огрызаться, а Неро будет оттачивать свои навыки. Удар. Ещё один. Зацепил и вспорол плащ. Во имя Спарды, рука. Рана вспорола мышечную ткань до кости. А регенерация ещё недостаточная. Он запрыгивает на обрубок, похожий на кисть, и бежит к голове. Возможно, там есть прореха. Успел лишь отрубить один рог. Не увернулся от удара другой лапой и отлетел в сторону. Словно тряпичная кукла был отброшен к скале, тело пронзила острая боль. Сломал пару рёбер.  
  
      — Ты умрё-оо-ооошь! Моя… сила и мощь повергнут тебя в пучину мук, — пронзительный рык и череда ударов, от которых почти невозможно уклониться, но Данте удаётся каким-то чудом.  
  
      — Не догоняю, что ты там несёшь, но у твоей сказки не будет счастливого конца, кто ж такую красоту после смерти разбит поцелуем! — подумаешь, пара царапин. Он определённо должен уложить его на лопатки, — чёрт, Триш, где ты, когда так нужна? Ну ладно, не парься. Я и от твоего имени надеру ему хвост.  
  
      «Мятежник» летал вокруг лже-Мундуса, нанося жаливший урон врагу: в умелых руках он творил удивительные вещи. После нескольких мощных ударов по плечу в воздухе полудемон приземлился и запустил мечом в зияющую рану, попутно выпуская пули из «Эбони» и «Айвори» под разным углом, чтобы те в конце, соприкасаясь друг с другом, помогли «Мятежнику» пробить толстую броню и отделить левую руку от демона.  
  
      — Чудесно, — промурлыкал Данте.  
  
      Мохнатая лапа оторвалась от туловища и упала рядом с полудемоном. Лже-Мундус взвыл от боли, проклиная сына Спарды. Победа уже сияла яркими белыми коробками из-под горячей пиццы. Лишь бы без оливок.  
  
      — Не так уж ты и хорош, как судачат демоны. Будь готов, что это твоя последняя битва, передавай Тёмному Рыцарю, мой пламенный… — сотрясал клокочущий рык горячий воздух.  
  
      — А что, кроме меня где-то здесь есть ещё такие крутые перцы? — едкий смешок, после которого он пустил «жало» во врага.  
  
      Теперь целью стала правая нога. Действовать теперь стало гораздо легче. Мужчина мог просчитать выученные атаки и медленно, но верно настигнуть свою цель. Приходилось слишком много уворачиваться, что с каждым разом отнимало больше сил и энергии, которую следовало потратить на регенерацию. Чуть ли не единственным выходом стало потратить запас демонической энергии на пули, что оказалось очень эффективным и затормозило врага. Исцеление уже почти снизилась до нуля, но времени спрятаться и зализать раны не было. Да и к тому же, вся местность была в руинах гротов после тифона, как карточный домик в руках новорождённой ехидны.  
  
      От ран дело приобретало неприятный оттенок. Он пожалел, что не согласился тогда взять у Леди «Калину Энн». Но «Ящик Пандоры», что отлично материализовался из ведьмовского призывного мешочка, мог спасти ситуацию. Иногда плата предметами всё же имела свои плюсы, главное не делать это без повода. Он не мог остановиться, пока не выпустит весь арсенал, чтобы компенсировать отсутствие демонической энергии: все патроны пистолет-пулемёта, пушки; самонаводящиеся ракеты; снаряды мобильной ракетной батареи, разрывавшие в клочья крылья, рога, часть туловища и лапы; после не вернувшегося обратно бумеранга отвалилась ещё одна нога.  
  
      Полудемон отвлёк внимание врага, но тот, быстро сориентировавшись, схватил его за ногу и проглотил. Внутри было склизко, вязко и отвратительно. Данте пытался ранить всё, что попадалось под лезвие и дуло, и при этом добраться до грудной клетки.  
  
      Он пронзил его сердце, а после прорубил себе выход и вместе со всеми внутренностями вывалился наружу с сияющей улыбкой, но, скривившись от отвратительного вкуса во рту, тут же сплюнул и улыбку, и хорошее настроение после битвы. Немного отполз и попытался встать на ноги, но от резкой боли опять упал на колени. «Мятежник» всё ещё торчал в сердце. Пули закончились. А он улыбался, как ненормальный, глядя в кровавые облака.  
  
      Ударной волной из-под кулака другого обрубка монстра Данте подбросило в воздух, ещё в полёте его настигла глыба отрубленного рога, брошенная напоследок. Он попытался сгруппироваться и приземлиться как можно мягче…  
  
      — Так ты был прав, это последний бой, — с грустью в голосе, сплёвывая сгустки крови, он смотрел на лже-Мундуса.  
  
      Несколько толстых железных прутьев, на которые свалился мужчина, прошли насквозь. Его распял тифон на последнем издыхание, ударив последний раз.  
  
      Это был конец. Без выходов, без сожалений и попыток. Он истекал кровью. Видя любимый мираж: казалось, вдалеке бежала Триш, периодически оступаясь.  
  
      «Она так торопится».  
  
      Она недавно очнулась на втором поясе в неглубокой пещере и всё это время искала Данте. Её глаза застилали слёзы, она что-то кричала. Почти не разобрать. Сознание медленно покидало полудемона.  
  
      — Данте, нет. Я прошу тебя. Пожалуйста, не умирай. Нет, не сейчас. А как же Вергилий? У нас впереди ещё столько побед и схваток. Ссор и примирений. Ты не можешь. Не сейчас. Дааааанте, — она задыхалась от бега, постоянно всхлипывала, по её лицу слёзы чертили дорожки в разных направлениях, руки были в его крови.  
  
      — Прости меня, — едва подбежав ближе, она услышала, как в бреду шептал он снова и снова.  
  
      Его рука, секунду назад гладившая её щёку и стиравшая слёзы, безжизненно повисла. С неё стекали алые капли ушедшей жизни. Она ухватилась за неё и, упав на колени, рыдала. Её тело содрогалось от рваных дыхания и всхлипов. Воздух наполняла вонь от вспыхнувшего тела тифона. Так пахла её последняя частичка человечности. Пустота зияла чёрной дырой. Конечности постепенно немели, она не знала, сколько просидела так, держа его ладонь в своих. Чувства исчезали и испарялись, будто разрезанный шар ртути, она была сломлена и разбита. Девушка поняла, что больше не чувствует ничего, безмолвно раскачиваясь взад и вперёд, ей хотелось исчезнуть, сгореть дотла и не существовать. Дыхание хрипело. Огненный дождь прожигал бледную кожу.

 

 

## Часть 3

 

      Она просто здесь. Просто рядом. Прижимая его руку к груди. Вся в его крови, свернувшись калачиком, лежит около бездыханного тела.  
  
      «Я знаю, это лишь сон, в котором всё ужасно, и рушится мир. Я знаю, это лишь очередной кошмар, в котором я теряю себя. Что это?» — где-то рядом стекает дорожкой по щекам… она проводит языком по губам, солёное… кажется, люди называют слезами. Она не понимала, каково это, когда весь мир оказывался на кончике чужого языка, проходящего по шее? На коже под грубыми пальцами, что в мозолях из-за холодного оружия? В серебре чужих волос? Мгновение назад всё казалось таким невесомо нежным или же страстным…  
  
      Когда до боли в запястьях она сжимает пистолеты, чтоб защитить его жизнь, и воспоминаний, когда рука в руке, так мало и нужно больше. Он словно мир, в который она могла всегда сбежать. Мысли того времени. Да, именно там она укрывалась от бед и разлук. Он просто был рядом. Его теплые руки касались плеч, это было её наградой после миссий или определенной покорностью к неблагосклонной судьбе.  
  
      Ей никогда не хотелось, чтобы вокруг было много людей или друзей, потому что их надо было защищать и оберегать. Знакомых или врагов, что беспечно отнимают время. Ей хотелось его рядом, с ухмылкой, подколами и добротой, что всегда внутри его сердца, даже когда он закрывается, и свет сияет лишь под порогом. Его человечность. Она заставляла Триш становится другой, меняться с каждым днём. Эти глупые прикосновения невзначай; эти добрые улыбки, говорящие: «Я с тобой».  
  
      Просто сейчас. Просто здесь. Просто рядом. Девушка была готова провести с ним вечность, остаться так, держа его за руку, пока дни её жизни не истекут.  
  
      — Дааааааааааанте, ты нужен мне, пожалуйста, открой глаза, прошу тебя, ты же жив, чёртов эгоист, — голос срывался, а воздуха явно не хватало, — ну же, давай, ты ведь не мог. Как я буду без тебя? Да как я жить-то смогу? Я же не умею… не умею без тебя. Я с тобой ходить училась, говорить и… видеть мир смогла, прошу тебя, чёртов подхалим, открой же свои безумные глаза и скажи, что всё хорошо, и что ты убил этого говнюка, назови его забавным именем, скажи, что больше не хочешь с ним танцевать. Мы ведь найдем Вергилия, и всё будет великолепно. Мы ведь можем всё, когда вместе, мы же напарники. Ты нужен мне. Где ты, когда отчаяние комом в горле, и душа разрывается? До тебя я не знала ничего, а с тобой почувствовала себя человеком…  
  
      Она лежала и рыдала, безостановочно и невразумительно бормоча, моля. Чувствуя себя такой жалкой.  
  
      «Никогда не думала, что скажу это но…»  
  
      — Боже, если ты есть. Верни его… мне, прошу, молю. Я НЕ СМОГУ ЖИТЬ БЕЗ НЕГО.  
  
      Пустота была объята криками, воплями и искрами догорающего тела. Вот это Ад. Когда каблуки надломлены, руки в крови единственного дорогого ей человека, а вокруг взрываются камни от электрических зарядов, когда всё её тело пронзает ток, который был верным соратником, а сейчас, проходя по венам, создавал ощущение кипящего яда под кожей.  
  
      Будто всё, что было создано им и для него, растворяется в серной кислоте без надежды на продолжение, без иллюзий. Только он и столп фиолетово-золотого свечения, вырывающийся из глубины сердца и крик. Грёбанный крик в пустоту. Без иллюзий. И его нет. Ни черта нет.  
  
      Каково это? Это просто ад, сплошной, умопомрачительный пузырящийся котёл, варивший заживо. Одна и никого рядом. Стала ли она человеком для того, чтобы чувствовать боль, что убивает, сжигает дотла. Физическая истома и психологические барьеры… казалось, люди как-то называли это мазохизмом. Ох, теперь ей придётся жить этой усладой. Только она и руки в его крови. И так круг за кругом, пояс за поясом, щель за щелью.  _Бесконечно._  
  
      Только столп энергии и руины надежд. Только она и его труп под боком. Только её ток по венам и его «Мятежник» в портупее. Каково это, быть полностью опустошенной и всё ещё чувствовать боль — если это то, ради чего она подписала контракт, то как его немедленно аннулировать? Каково это, содрогаться от безмолвия и трещать по швам от собственного, причинявшего боль электричества — если это то, ради чего она жила после Мундуса, то можно ли ей в его смертельные объятья? Каково это, когда мурашки по телу от безысходности — где же коршуны, что жаждали вспороть мясо? Так создается абсолютное оружие. Она шла прочь, дальше, вниз, ведь у неё не осталось ничего кроме его цели.  
  
      — Я найду Вергилия. И что потом? Посмотрю в такие же глаза и поглажу те же волосы? Или притворюсь Евой и буду готовить ему овсянку со свежевыжатым соком по утрам? Я умру раз пятьдесят, но найду его. Бесцельная и глупая, — забрав мятежник, плащ и близняшек, она побрела к распутью, шепча порой как молитву, — Данте.  
  
      Весь восьмой круг содрогался. Земля расслаивалась под ногами, а демоны испепелялись светом.  
  


_Второе небо, Меркурий_

  
  
      Когда поддерживаемая магией лазейка города Дита была лишена связующего звена, некоторые души, бродившие по усадьбе, разлетелись в поиске нового пристанища. Две из них устремились ввысь, спиралью обвивая единый друг для друга путь.  
  
      Невинно пострадавшие — так назвала их Ева, пока те брызгались друг на друга водой, по колени стоя в озере. Мальчики бегали по водной глади, лопая пустые, забавные на их взгляд пузыри. А женщина снова ждала их на берегу.  
  
      Прошло неопределённое время, прежде чем они снова начали с ней общаться, потому как очень расстроились, когда Архангел им сообщил, что те не могут находиться здесь столь долго, не имея связи с этим небом. Всё, что оставалось Еве как будущему Архангелу — найти райскую лазейку. Та заключалась в помощи Аду: избавить место от душ, что ему не принадлежали, отчего те могли бы вернуться в свой мир, а мальчики туда, где им было место.  
  


_7 круг — «Город Дит», 3-й пояс — «Горючие пески»_

  
  
      Ставшие белоснежными волосы развевались, а за спиной был мятежник. На плечах был красный плащ. Я — «Данте». И имя мне «правосудие». Меж двух шеренг стройных сводников и обольстителей под вой кнута, она шагала, не смея обернуться. Один из бесов стегнул по спине кнутом, оставляя прорезь в еле живом плаще, и девушка упала наземь. При следующем ударе она перехватила фол из сыромятной кожи, дёрнула беса на себя и пустила ток до крекера и дальше по изуродованному любовью Ада телу.  
  
      Путь был неблизкий, пока терзаемые души не остались позади, она не натолкнулась на льстецов со святокупцами. Зловоние одних она обошла стороной, Другие же напомнили о том времени в Ордене Меча, когда ей приходилось преображаться в Глорию.  
  
      Прорицатели, гадатели, звездочёты, колдуньи, мздоимцы, взяточники, лицемеры и воры — те, чьи пути она пересекала и шинковала на салат «Мятежником» при малейшей попытке ей помешать. С некоторыми было даже весело, знатное зрелище: везде кровь и кишки, словно пташки беспомощные, старались дотянуться до неё, одному даже почти удалось, но удар каблука прямо в сердце приводил в чувства лучше бодрящего эспрессо.  
  
      Три ведьмы, едва заметили на ней плащ, спрятались за котёл. Взяточники, которые не преграждали ей путь, пытаясь выползти из смолы верещали и вопили, пока крылатые черти вновь не кидали их в смолу или вытаскивали крючьями и разрывали в клочья самыми жестокими способами. Она видела, как свинец на мантиях отливал алым закатом, как у скалистой местности змеи обвивали жертв, проглатывая кости, заползая в отверстия и копошась в разодранной коже, скользили в жиже внутренностей, пока ткани не начинали срастаться заново, едва ли напоминая тело. Восьмая и девятые щели, словно котята, раскиданные по углам Ада, отняли не столь много сил, сколько времени.  
  
      Восьмая обладала своей особенной загадочной красотой: россыпь огней рассеивала тьму — в каждом из них была заключена душа, чьи лукавые советы обернулись Адом. Было и жутко, и завораживающе одновременно. Стройная фигура истощённой девушки петляла между огней, стараясь не задеть, а они же плясали своими красками по её бледному измученному лицу. Дальше было терпимее — всё вокруг было отражением предыдущих её действий — грешников потрошили, отсекали и носы, и уши, дробили черепа тяжёлым мечом.  
  
      — Да, тут камня на камне не осталось, — тихий голос заглушал скрежет лезвия.  
  
      А с алхимиками было неприятно: словно сотни чесоточных клещей паразитировали под их кожей, а те никак не могли перестать острыми когтями вскрывать нарывы на теле.  
  
      Девятый круг привел в полный восторг: обманувшие доверившихся и ледяное озеро Коцит, его льды сковали тех, что предали родных, она задумалась, бывал ли там Вергилий, мог ли отец Леди быть здесь — от этих мыслей становилось ещё холоднее. Былые единомышленники вгрызались в черепа друг друга. Нескончаемый лёд заклятых друзей и тех, что предали всё божественное и человеческое.  
  
      Она прорубала себе путь сквозь замёрзшие души, ёжилась и укутывалась в лохмотья плаща, пока сапоги утопали в снегу.  
  
      — Как они посмели предавать? Кто давал им такое право? Им следует остужать свой пыл здесь вечно. Виновны. Все мы виновны.  
  
      И имя ей «приговор». И приговор был принесен в исполнение. Столько крови её глаза не видели никогда, даже окрасив снег и лёд в алые оттенки, она не смогла прийти в себя. Думала, что дойдя до конца, сможет найти отдушину и Вергилия. Но подсказок не было… ни единой… ни одной. Неподдельная тревога охватила девушку, разрывала изнутри цепкими пальцами. Смахнув кровь с «Мятежника», она убрала его за спину. Не отвлекаясь больше ни на что, её путь лежал к Люциферу.  
  


_7 круг: «Город Дит», 3-й пояс: «Горючие пески», Темен-ни-Гру_

  
  
      — А вот и ключик, мои сладкие, — Загребала-Проводница положила ключ в открытую руку Вергилия и скрылась из виду. Почти успела, но Неро притянул её брингером из-под самого потолка, места, до которого следовало добраться. Он поджарил стерву бериллом, пока та стонала и извивалась, орала и кривилась, молила об отпущении: ведь она им помогла, хоть и в обмен на крылья, которые ей помогла вернуть Ева. А после её душа впиталась в брингер.  
  
      — Пора было это сделать, — с лёгкой одышкой произнес Неро.  
  
      — Да, но ты потратил слишком много сил, — подытожил в не менее хорошем состоянии Вергилий.  
  
      — К чёрту, лучше уж так, — улыбнулся парень.  
  
      — Да, так спокойнее  
  
      Из-за спины появился Нело, мелькнул, а потом, словно упав с вершины башни, где они были, пронесся мимо них вихрем. По всему периметру зажглись огни, так что Неро, схватив помирающего Вергилия под мышку и совершив несколько «па» брингером, стремительно пролетел мимо камер с трупами и томящимися душами. Они взобрались на незаметный снизу выступ, где их поджидала дверь. Ключ звякнул, пара поворотов в замочной скважине, и путь в бесконечность открыт.  
  
      Прекрасный вид: пустыня с кровавыми венами и сердцем в виде огромного вулкана. Неро коснулся груди Вергилия брингером; вся энергия берилла из неё перекочевала озабоченному товарищу, который в ту же секунду воспрял духом и остепенился.  
  
      — Что ты сделал? — спросил Вергилий, потирая солнечное сплетение. Было немного щекотно.  
  
      — Да, или почему не сделал этого раньше? — вторил Нело.  
  
      — Я просто почувствовал, что так нужно, — улыбнулся во все тридцать два парень, — но, думаю, когда придет время её следующего перерождения, энергия покинет твоё тело. Не знаю. Не уверен. Но по ощущениям это так. Самые идеальные решения приходят в голову только в роковые моменты, верно?!  
  
      — Ага, в моменты, когда испепеляешь всяких тварей брингером, да такие дела творятся порой, — усмехнулся Вёрг.  
  
      — Хехех, забавненько, — двойник облизнулся и устремил взгляд к горе, — пожалуй, нам туда, — указал он указательным когтистым пальцем.  
  
      Неожиданная вспышка. Рядом с троицей появились два одинаково одетых мальчика.  
  
      — Говорят, по поверьям там живет тифон, — говорил один из итальянцев в старинных одеждах.  
  
      Судя по их поведению, было понятно, что они приходились друг другу братьями. А если уж судить по нарядам, то в таком обличье они пребывали не один век: словно сошедшие с картин исторической части галереи Фортуны.  
  
      — Да, конечно, он лжёт, там левиафан, — вторил его брат.  
  
      — Да кто вы во имя Мундуса такие? — рявкнул Анджело. И Вергилий скривился от нелицеприятного ругательства.  
  
      — Мы — Сильвио, — парень показал на себя, а потом на брата, — и Марко. Мы тут уже очень долго, но вы, — тут он немного отошёл и, указав на всех по очереди, продолжил, — нас выпустите. Как сделали это те возлюбленные…  
  
      — Кто? — Неро, недоумевая, почесал затылок.  
  
      — А? — в один голос отозвались сущности Вергилия.  
  
      — Они нашего отца освободили, — пояснил Марко.  
  
      — Нам, конечно, нравится друг с другом играть здесь, но… — с грустью посмотрел на брата Сильвио.  
  
      — Но… несколько веков, это уж слишком. Я хочу в рай, — игриво дополнил Марко.  
  
      — Да-да, я тоже, — с нетерпением сказал Сильвио.  
  
      — И значит теперь нас пятеро? — с тяжёлым вздохом заключил Вергилий и направился к вулкану.  
  
      — Пожалуй, ну что ж, пора рвать когти, — оскалился Анджело и пошёл за ним.

 

 

 

## Часть 4

 

      Шаг и ещё один. Шаг за шагом. Полы алого плаща развеваются. Изо рта валит пар. На ресницах застыли слёзы, сужающие угол зрения. По перчаткам проходит электричество. Соприкосновение льда и каблуков слегка оглушают, эхом отражаясь от заснеженных стен с замерзшими душами.  
  
      На кончиках пальцев ещё сохранилось дыхание его кожи, а в глазах уже вымирала жизнь. От призрачных воспоминаний рука сжала рукоять меча, но быстро разжалась, продолжая волочить железного товарища. Обречённая или свободная? Загнанная или убитая? Очнувшаяся или спящая?  
  
      Из недр вырвалось, разломив в щепки лёд, ещё одно томящееся существо, которое спокойно почивало, пока Триш не разбудила. Внешне он был похож на огромнейшего кита с очень твёрдой внешней оболочкой. По рассказам Данте, эту тварь следовало убивать изнутри, т.к. в бронированном покрове слабых зон не наблюдалось. Недолго думая, девушка взобралась на самый высокий уступ и, вычислив траекторию движения Левиафана, спрыгнула с точки. Сам Левиафан, решивший, что девушка является очередным демоном, скормленным ему папочкой-Люцифером, разинув неприглядную пасть, заглотил жертву.  
  
      Чем дольше блондинка блуждала по внутренностям твари, тем более далёким представлялся ей выход. Левиафан был тем ещё обжорой: рацион его состоял отнюдь не из брокколи, сельдерея и цветной капусты, а из достаточно приличного количества как демонов, так и людей, причем о пребывании в здешних местах человека говорило наличие автобусов, кусков асфальта с дорожными знаками, частей зданий и других не менее внушительных габаритов объектов.  
  
      Одно из удивительных открытий было сделано новым туристом, что где-то в середине кишечника на встречу к ней стремительно спешил Гигапед, в менее узких кругах Меганожка, которая, по всей видимости, была кишечным паразитом.  
  
      О существовании монстра ей было известно по рассказам Данте, но о том, что оно может жить за счет других демонов, она предположить не могла. Поскольку Гигапед специализируется на воздействии электричеством, проблем у девушки не возникло, даже наоборот, она разрядила Меганожку и восполнила свою энергию, оставив после неё дымящийся чёрный след.  
  
      Бурные действия вызвали у Левиафана непроизвольный спазм, что нарушило его полёт. Он резко рухнул вниз, изрядно потрепав всё, что находилось внутри. Еле оклемавшись, Триш, не теряя времени, направилась к сердцу демона, которое, по словам Данте, было достаточно просто уничтожить.  
  
      Для начала она решила нейтрализовать два лёгких, которые способствовали регенерации сердца. Было непросто, потому что оно постоянно порождало демонов Зависти. Когда же со всеми органами было покончено, Левиафан пролетал над бездной Чистилища. Рухнув в неё, демон расщепился, а Триш спрыгнула в тёмную скважину, ведущую к поверхности противоположного земного полушария.  
  
      Следуя за звуками, доносившимися с неопределённой стороны, девушка вышла на свет, пока яркое сияние, застилавшее глаза, не сменилось пейзажем, похожим на бездыханную засушливую степь, она не могла двинуться с места. Первые шаги, и она резко остановилась, пытаясь отдышаться и вглядываясь вдаль, по телу разлилось приятное тепло: впереди шли пятеро.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Часть 1:
> 
> Упоминания кругов:  
> — 7 круг — «Город Дит»  
> — 1-й пояс — «Флегетон»  
> — 2-й пояс — «Лес самоубийц»   
> — 3-й пояс — «Горючие пески» (расположение Темен-ни-Гру — придумано автором)  
> Упоминание небес:  
> — 2 небо — Меркурий  
> — 3 небо — Венера
> 
> Часть 2: 
> 
> Калина Энн — Многофункциональный гранатомёт, доставшийся Данте от Леди. Оружие имеет имя матери Леди, которое запечатлено на рукоятке.  
> Ящик Пандоры — демонический портфель, принадлежащий Данте. Способен изменять свою форму до 666 единиц оружия.  
> Тифон — в древнегреческой мифологии могущественный и чудовищный великан, порожденный Геей; олицетворение огненных сил земли и её испарений, с их разрушительными действиями.  
> Спаситель — Санктус в виде огромной статуи, последний Босс DMC 4.  
> Упоминание небес:  
> — 2 небо — Меркурий  
> Упоминания кругов:  
> — 7 круг — «Город Дит» — более подробно можно почитать в главе: «Описание структуры Ада и появление кругов в главах»  
> — 1-й пояс — «Флегетон»  
> — 2-й пояс — «Лес самоубийц»  
> — 3-й пояс — «Горючие пески»
> 
> Часть 3:
> 
> Левиафа́н (совр. значение — «кит») — морское чудовище, олицетворяющее хаос упоминаемое в Танахе (Ветхом Завете); Его можно заметить летающим около башни Темен-ни-Грув одном из роликов DMC3.   
> Упоминания кругов:  
> — 7 круг — «Город Дит»  
> — 3-й пояс — «Горючие пески» (расположение Темен-ни-Гру — придумано автором)  
> — 8 круг — «Злопазухи, или Злые Щели»  
> — 9 круг — Предательство (Ледяное озеро Коцит)  
> Упоминание небес:  
> — 2 небо — Меркурий
> 
> Часть 4:
> 
> Упоминания кругов:  
> — 9 круг — Предательство (Ледяное озеро Коцит)


	4. Чистилище

      Сильвио и Марко, страстно жестикулируя, не заметили, как их компаньоны остановились и поздоровались с девушкой.  
  
      — Триш?! — удивленно уставился на девушку Неро, — а Данте?  
  
      — Я тоже рада тебя видеть, — бросила она парню. Её взгляд был направлен на Вергилия, рассмотрев его с головы до пят, она перевела взгляд на Анджело. Весь её вид отражал недоумение и озадаченность. Раздумья были прерваны Нело и его многочисленными комплиментами в адрес девушки и её неподдельно прекрасного облика, схожего с бывшим противником. К горлу распоясавшегося нового спутника она приставила «Мятежник», чьё лезвие было аккуратно опущено Вергилием.  
  
      — Почему ты выглядишь как мой брат?  
  
      — Это долгая история, — сказала с натянутой улыбкой девушка.  
  
      — Беллеца, что такое Данте? — в один голос завопили итальянцы.  
  
      — Я знаю, где-то рядом выход, — продолжала демонесса, не обращая внимания на многочисленные вопросы, — он… он скоро появится…  
  
      — Куда пропала уверенность? — поинтересовался Нело.  
  
      — Мы разминулись, — солгала девушка, — а сейчас нам нужен выход.  
  
      — Там, там он, — затараторил Сильвио.  
  
      Они спустились, чтобы срезать путь и не плутать в поисках нужного причала в надежде на переправу через океан, видневшийся вдали. Берилл в брингере освещал путь. Пещеры были усыпаны различными письменами и иероглифами. Настенная живопись поражала своей фундаментальностью. К счастью, Марко изучал древние письмена и скрижали, что хранились в усадьбе их семьи — эти знания помогали не заблудиться, сохранив им огромное количество времени, пока теперь уже шестеро путников не вышли на открытую местность за каменной паутиной.  
  
      — С чего вы решили, что он точно здесь? — поинтересовался Вергилий.  
  
      — Там разлом, — в один голос сказали братья.  
  
      — Вход и выход из Чистилища должен быть в том направлении, — дополнил Марко, указав открытой ладонью в северо-западном направлении.  
  
      — То есть всё это время мы находились в Чистилище? — пораженно спросил Анджело.  
  
      — А ты думал, что это сладкий сон, дарованный доброй феей-крёстной?! — воскликнул Неро, нервы которого сдавали последние оставшиеся позиции.  
  
      После того, как Сильвио отдал ангелу своеобразную плату, данную Евой, уставшие путники расположились в челне и отправились с устья Тибра к берегу острова.  
  
      На протяжении всего пути никто не вымолвил ни слова: все были морально и физически истощены. У Вергилия ещё не восстановились силы после того, как он отдал всю демоническую энергию Нело Анджело; Триш до сих пор отчаянно скрывала тоску по возлюбленному; Марко и Сильвио устали от пребывания в Чистилище — нескольких веков в Аду и так было достаточно; Неро почти выдохся от чрезмерного использования брингера, один только Нело чуть ли не дёргался, оглядываясь по сторонам — свобода явно была ему к лицу.  
  
      На замешкавшихся и занятых не тем делом кричал Катон, страж Чистилища. В потоке душ они направились к горе Чистилища. У подножия особо ленивые брюзжали те, кто не торопился к восхождению, мол, и так успеется, столько времени ещё впереди.  
  
      В спокойном от жара адских недр бризе витал аромат цветущей долины, к которой они подходили. Здесь в тени было решено сделать привал, весь запас зелий и магических атрибутов, восполнявших энергию в Аду, был исчерпан. Идти дальше в таком состоянии было равно самоубийству, а в «Лес самоубийц» желания возвращаться не было.  
  
      Отоспавшись несколько блаженных или терзающих кошмаров, они двинулись к вратам Чистилища.  
  
      У первого круга Марко что-то вручил ангелу, и тот на пятерых из них начертал мечом по семь «Р», символизировавших каждый грех. И произнёс:  _«Peccatum»_. Триш и Неро переглянулись: Анджело дальше вход был воспрещён и парень впитал его душу в брингер.  
  
      С каждым кругом у пятерых исчезали символы. Каждому было непросто: за каждый грех приходилось переживать и переосмысливать самые тяжёлые, лежавшие камнем на сердце воспоминания — таковым их была участь, оттого, что они не принадлежали этому миру.  
  
      В круге первом, посвящённом гордыне, несгибаемые учились смирению — хуже всех пришлось Вергилию, запертому в пламени своих воспоминаний. Пока ему последнему не стёр «знак» явившийся ангел, остальные рассматривали барельефы с запечатлёнными сюжетами наказанной гордыни: низверженные с небес Люцифер и Бриарей, царь Саул, Олоферн и другие. В зависти они оставили времени меньше, первыми прошли Сильвио, Марко и Неро. Из дыма гнева непроглядного братья долго ожидали остальных, отчасти Триш было легче после последних адских кругов, где она оставила большую часть своего гнева, как и ярости следующего круга.  
  
      Лучи заката четвёртого круга, праздности, затопили всё своим розовато-бронзовым сиянием. Здесь уже Вергилию и Неро пришлось дожидаться остальных. Пятый круг разрывался от воплей тех, что пили плавленное золото, никто из них не задержался там больше положенного, как и в шестом у чревоугодников. Каждый умалчивал о тех воспоминаниях, что им приходилось переживать, и только братья, что волочили ноги позади всех временами и перешёптывались, уверенные в том, что никому до них нет дела. Земля содрогнулась, когда им стирали седьмую букву, а ангел еле слышно прозвучал о том, что так очищенные души переходят в Рай. Ни Неро, ни Триш, в сознании которой был образ Леди, последними шедшие в колонне, не поднимали друг на друга взгляд, что волочился по земле.  
  
      Дойдя до контрольной точки, они спустились с холма и увидели небольшую арку. Она сияла и слепила глаза, её энергия столпом поднималась к небу, рассеивая облака. Как только итальянцам на глаза попалось это чудо мироздания, они откланялись, пожали руки мужчинам и поцеловали запястье девушке.  
  
      — Это конец? — процитировал Кирие парень.  
  
      — Ты имеешь в виду выход? — дополнил Вергилий, который до сих пор не был уверен в том, что это возможно.  
  
      — Главное не вход! — шумно вспыхнул в демонической руке Нело.  
  
      — Кто-то из вас крещённый? — поинтересовался Вергилий, которому не хотелось путешествовать ещё и по небесам.  
  
      — Мы, — хором выкрикнули мальчишки, и с топотом пронеслись к свету.  
  
      В сиянии их ждала Ева с двумя кубками с водой из Леты. Со слезами на глазах они побежали вперёд и исчезли, растворившись в потоке лучей из арки.  
  
      — Во всяком случае, парни, нам нечего терять, — подытожила Триш и шагнула вперёд, бросив напоследок, — нас Данте на другой стороне заждался.  
  
      Едва свет поглотил её, Вергилий и все остальные последовали примеру девушки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Беллеца — (ит. bellezza) — красавица.  
> Peccatum — грех.


	5. Земля

      Вечнозеленые поля и энергичные реки, а вдалеке руины, из которых они пришли в Ад и алтарь посередине. Всё расцвело, словно несколько веков прошло, исцелив землю.  
  
      Их приветствовал мягкий солнечный свет, едва касающийся и согревающий своим теплом кожу, продрогшую от жестокости Ада и тленности Чистилища, от жара и холода. Пели птицы. Все дышало нежностью. Словно время здесь застыло, оно закрывает их от всех тех бед и несчастий, которые они прошли. Это была награда. Настоящая награда, но разделить они её не могли. Она не могла.  
  
      Она медленно опустилась на колени и коснулась травы, потом заметила свои руки. Кровавые. Начала их рассматривать, переворачивая тыльной стороной ладони то вверх, то вниз, а потом кровь начала расплываться и стекать на траву. С щёк стекали слезы, то медленно, то набирая неумолимый темп. Сдерживаться не было сил. Она слишком долго искала себя и, найдя искомое рядом с ним, он уже стремительно её покинул. Сейчас же перед ней точно такое же белобрысое чудо. Но сколько ни вглядывалась она в его спину, не могла понять, как же тот сможет заменить ей возлюбленного.  
  
      Неро подошёл к Триш и присел на корточки, вытирая ладонью её слёзы. Он знал. Все знали. Но никто не мог и слова вымолвить по ту сторону врат, что ещё не были закрыты. В том жесте было столько нежности и заботы, что она разрыдалась ещё сильнее, всхлипывая и дрожа.  
  
      — Он ведь не вернется, да? — голос парня стал грубее, Ад меняет, — но мы придумаем что-то и вернём его во что бы то ни стало. Ведь мы нашли Вергилия.  
  
      — Пора вернуть долг, — сказал Нело, который мгновение назад выскользнул из демонической руки, и вновь просочился в расщелину врат. За ним хотел последовать Вергилий, но Триш его остановила, тот вырвался из крепкой хватки и вернулся назад. Теперь, когда он очистился и принадлежал Земле, ему не составляло труда возвратиться обратно.  
  
      Когда они нашли его, безмолвного и распятого, вокруг собирались демоны, Вергилий и Нело выхватили призрачные катаны и ринулись в бой.  
  
      Сердце от боли сжималось, оно выпрыгивало, разрывая грудную клетку на сотни кусочков, оставляя раны, которые полудемон не мог регенерировать. Тело и душа неразделимы меж собой, но в тоже время, в попытках душевную боль сделать физической никто не сможет преуспеть, и он не мог. Тратил силы, превращаясь в демона, чтобы вымотать себя окончательно, просто потому что он знал, впереди не будет счастья, он потерял его.  
  
      Какими ни были бы их отношения — они братья. Они — семья. Не то, чтобы они не могли положиться друг на друга. Вергилий не пришёл бы к Данте за советом после того, как пытался убить. Ему казалось, что всё он сможет, стерпит. Но видя его перед собой, тот понимал, что не был на это способен и никогда не будет.  
  
      Они боролись спина к спине. Почти человек и его демон. Лязг металла и разрывающаяся плоть. Танец тени с кровью. Нело немного замедлял темп, а Вергилий рвался в бой, задыхаясь и понося всё на свете.  
  
      Окрасив всё в багровые тона, он бережно снял Данте и аккуратно отнёс его к порталу. Нело плёлся позади.  
  
      Прошло всего пара часов, а казалось — целая вечность. Портал засиял чуть ярче, и из него вышли скитальцы. И свет врат в глазах троих потух.  
  
      Сейчас словно это Данте вместо Вергилия.  
  
      Взял его на руки, отнёс к пьедесталу, бережно положил, аккуратно, любя. И повернулся к ней, будто бы такой же, каким был в долине, будто бы такой же, какой во втором круге. Вот только великолепная ухмылка искажалась болью, а глаза были пустые, из них уже не лились кровавые слёзы, как после встречи с Сидом. Он был похож на ребёнка, натворившего что-то плохое, и, осознав это, плакал. Но он уже давно не ребенок. Поэтому, как все взрослые, пытался дать понять окружающим, что всё идёт, как задумано. Но физически ощущал боль во всем теле и жар от регенерации, духовно он был не сломлен и не уничтожен, не разбит и не выбит из колеи, его трясла крупная дрожь, а в сердце… а его просто не было.  
  
       _«Триш, демоны не умеют плакать, слёзы — это только дар людей»_ , — она слышала шёпот Данте.  
  
      Она подошла к Вергилию и коснулась ладонью его щеки, стирая слёзы. А на самом деле лишь смешала их с кровью.  
  


 _Война, без сожалений отданная Богу;_  
Возмездие у входа в Адскую берлогу.  
С утраты болью в сердце, бежали  
К пропасти иллюзий и печали,  
Срываясь на контральто и басы,  
Ставя жизни на непрочные весы.  
И демонами, и людьми с немой мольбой  
С кровавой бледностью бежали в бой,  
Надеясь на мечту и «Happy End»  
Но алым на экране горит «Dead End».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сид — Слабый демон, покинувший глубины Ада. Сначала он постоянно бегает за Данте с непонятными намерениями, которые вскоре становятся ясны, когда ему удаётся высвободить силу мощного демона Абигеля, с помощью которой он собирался властвовать в обоих мирах. Побеждён Данте в последней серии аниме-телесериала.


	6. И снова в бой

## Часть 1. Распутье ли?

 

      Дни летели словно капли дождя в тёмную тёплую летнюю ночь: незаметно, стремительно и противоречиво приятно.  
  
      Прошёл год с тех пор, как умер Данте.  
  
      Последний раз, когда они видели друг друга, произошли некоторые изменения в их составе.  
  
      — Я должен вернуть тебе всё, иначе исчезну, — с грустью сказал Нело, — в Аду я мог существовать, как демон, но здесь…  
  
      — Это обязательно? — спросил Неро.  
  
      — Ты ведь, к примеру, можешь вернуться в Ад, Нело?! — тихо говорил Вергилий, укладывая тело брата на пьедестал, на заброшенном кладбище, находившееся далеко от Фортуны.  
  
      — Без вас там будет скучно.  
  
      Вергилий немного отошёл от Данте, кивнул Нело Анджело в знак согласия. Тело демона стало эфирным, и он прошёл сквозь своего полудемона, медленно смакуя каждое ощущение, распадаясь на частицы света за спиной Вергилия. Тело Данте тоже начало рассыпаться, растворяясь снопами искр. В тот день и для Анджело сияние врат потухло.  
  
      — Он уходит, как Кредо, — тяжело вздохнул Неро. Его голос дрожал.  
  
      Вергилий чувствовал тепло и силу, разливающуюся изнутри, когда недостающая сила вернулась. Данте превратился в тысячи маленьких сияющих шариков света, наполнив искрами руины уходящего дня. Эффектно, но по-другому не могло быть. Он, словно феникс, никогда не был похож на остальных и восставал из пепла в самый подходящий момент. Приходил на помощь и в одночасье спасал миллиарды жизней. Триш восхищалась им и всегда будет. Сейчас она сжимала края рваного плаща и улыбалась сквозь слёзы, ведь он подарил ей желание жить, с которым ради него она не могла расстаться.  
  
      Пятеро резко стали троицей. Эти трое направились в контору полудемона. По пути они остановились в местном отеле, предварительно закупившись едой и новой одеждой. Чтобы не привлекать чужого внимания, они переоделись и отмылись, прежде чем ехать дальше. Триш с мокрыми волосами в новой синей рубашке с рукавами три четверти и чёрных джинсах дефилировала к столу, чтобы отполировать стволы и меч, попутно потрепав Неро по ещё не высохшим серебристым волосам. Вергилий сидел на лестнице около отеля и наслаждался тишиной, он пытался проникнуться звуками улицы: шёпотом листвы деревьев, звонким пением земных птиц, шумом автомобилей, редкими голосами людей и животных.  
  
      — А вот и он, наш заказ, — Вергилий зашёл в номер, держа в правой руке пакет с суши.  
  
      — Да, к овофному салату самое то, фкусно бевумно, — бубнил Неро, уплетая салат за обе щеки, казалось, он века два ничего не ощущал на своём языке, кроме пыли и пепла.  
  
      Триш лишь слегка улыбнулась, открыла бутылку заказанного напитка и протянула Вергилию, когда они уже расположились за накрытым потрёпанным столом.  
  
      Уже ночью Неро заметил, что Вергилий исчез: он снова сидел на ступеньках, в руках был «Мятежник», который немного позвякивал, когда его крутили вокруг своей оси, приложив к бетонной ступеньке. Босыми ногами, наслаждаясь прохладой бетона, парень спустился и присел рядом с товарищем.  
  
      — Триш сказала, что нам нужно что-то на подобие могилы… ну там, надгробие и всё такое, — вымолвил парень, — что-то заколдованное, чтобы он остался привязан к кладбищу, пока мы не найдём способ его вернуть или чтобы было куда прийти…  
  
      — …  
  
      — У нас нет тела, так что можно…  
  
      — Я не верю, что его нет.  
  
      — Да… я бы тоже не поверил, если б не видел, как ты его пронёс через портал…  
  
      Полудемон шумно выдохнул, взвалил на плечо меч, похлопал Неро, сидящего только в одних штанах, по плечу.  
  
      — Пойдём спать, а то простудишься, — он мягко поднялся, поставил оружие около стены. Лёг и почти в ту же минуту забылся сном младенца. А Неро ещё пару минут сидел, вглядываясь в ночное небо, наконец усыпанное звёздами, а не алыми облаками. Но едва небо засияло палитрой рассвета — присоединился к уснувшим.  
  
      На следующий день Неро нашёл машину и торжественно подъехал к отелю, заявив, что «Volkswagen Phaeton 3.0 TDI» именно то, что им подойдёт, на что Триш что-то буркнула по поводу «TVR Griffith» и закинула кое-какие вещи на заднее сиденье. Через некоторое время, а точнее трое суток, учитывая остановки в отелях, они доехали до конторы.  
Первым делом нужно было совершить своеобразный ритуал по погребению. Найдя железный ящик, они положили туда близняшек «Эбони» и «Айвори» и закопали, а сверху воткнули глубоко в землю «Мятежник».  
  
      — Своеобразный крест, — вымолвила Триш.  
  
      — Религия, пфт, — высказался Неро.  
  
      После этого Триш ушла. Через пару дней она подъехала на «TVR Sagaris», зашла в контору и, сняв чёрные очки, заявила, что исчезнет на некоторое время. Поставив на стол кейс и кинув ключ Вергилию, она направилась к выходу.  
  
      — А где же «Griffith»? — спросил Неро, спускающийся по лестнице.  
  
      — Её не было, — улыбнулась Триш и закрыла дверь.  
  
      — Куда она поедет? — спросил Неро, повернувшись к нынешнему напарнику.  
  
      — Это её дело, а наше дело… это продолжение дела Данте.  
  
      — Какого?  
  
      — Убивать демонов во имя мира во всём мире. Чип, ты нужен Дейлу, так что чисти пёрышки «Королеве», у нас большой список благодаря Триш, — Неро почти жалел, что познакомил мужчину с телевидением.  
  


 

 

  
  
      Они вернулись к обычной жизни: Триш уехала в Фортуну с определёнными планами, а Неро и Вергилий периодически ходили на миссии и спасали мирное население благодаря соратнице, которая принесла им письмена и несколько сводок по гнёздам демонов.  
  
      Круги преобразования и трансмутации были разнообразием для тех, что принесла Триш, они могли рисовать их на асфальте, и ни один демон не мог приблизиться.  
  
      Постепенно «обеззараженная» территория росла, а места появления демонов были очевиднее на закрытых участках. Таким образом, они могли, немного потрудившись днём и подождав некоторое время, развлекаться ночью, оттачивая свои навыки. Это был настоящий отдых после всего того времени, проведённого в Аду. Всё веяло затишье перед бурей, да и исчезновение Триш… Нет, она, конечно, могла о себе позаботиться, но чего-то не хватало, недостающего пазла.

 

 

 

## Часть 2. Южный сектор

 

      Парни оказались неплохими напарниками, хоть Вергилий был сдержаннее Данте, шутить ему удавалось отменно. Типичная пара наёмников: вместе выпивали, вместе охотились. Возобновили работу агентства и помогали местным жителям.  
  
      — Давай вставай, спящая красавица, — сказал Вергилий, прислоняя холодную банку пива «Bud» к щеке парня, который вчера не смог перепить напарника, — у нас работы по горло, если мы не завербуем восточный округ, демоны смогут сломать предыдущую печать.  
  
      — С каких пор ты такой заботливый? — огрызнулся Неро.  
  
      — Ты всё ещё обижаешься за тот дружественный пинок под твою милую пятую точку?  
  
      — Я мог свалиться в пропасть, — почти тихо сказал он, сделав пару глотков.  
  
      — Зато долетел, — подытожил мужчина и кинул парню плащ.  
  
      «Ecosse FE Ti XX» и «British Vintage Black» заставили дымиться асфальт. Дело было непростым: сначала надо было достать все ингредиенты или достать ведьму со всеми прилагающимися, подготовить, начертить круги и приманить демонов.  
  


 

 

  
  
      Инструктора по танцам с дьяволом, они нашли её в Бари, городе, находящемся почти под каблуком Италии на берегу Адриатического моря. Встреча произошла в художественном музее «делла Провинция ди Бари». Длинные рыжие волосы, оливковая кожа — она была словно древняя греческая богиня. А может и была? Но парней интересовали отнюдь не её маленький курносый носик, едва прикрытый арафаткой, а тот арсенал и те возможности, которые она могла предоставить, ведь от демонов солью и могильной пылью не всегда отделаешься.  
  
      — Итак, ты здесь, — холодно подытожил Вергилий.  
  
      -Как видишь… Я — Люсия с острова Матье, с такими серьёзными ребятами мы не могли отправить ту пташку, тем более, мне так хотелось увидеть тех, кто знал Данте, всё же мы побывали в славной заварушке, этого даже порой не хватает, можно спасти город, в лучшем случае остров, но вот спасение мира… такой шанс даётся не каждый день, верно?  
  
      — У меня был, — заулыбался Неро, протирая «Синюю розу».  
  
      — Хм…у меня наоборот, мир пришлось спасать от меня, — смакуя момент, сказал Вергилий.  
  
      — Прекрасно, да я смотрю, вы прям спасители поди бедовых дам… — рассмеялась рыжая.  
  
      — …или дам, попавших в беду, да, был косяк, каюсь! — развёл руками Неро.  
  
      Они ещё с полчаса обменивались взглядами многозначительного характера, бывалых и матёрых, немного поговорили о Данте, о спасении мира, в особенности некоторых её частей: Фортуны и Матье. Обменялись контактами в счёт будущих встреч. Договорились и о деле: где, когда и с кем будут переданы данные и творческий беспорядок, который поможет в сотворении их плана.  
  
      План был прост. Они пробовали отгородить несколько районов, в частности, южный сектор. Нанести граффити настолько чётко и точно, чтобы остался узкий проход к приманке, и все демоны за милу душу направились именно туда. Итог был в том, что им бы просто не пришлось марать клинки о ненужные бездарные существа.  
  


 

 

  
  
      Уже на окраине города они смешали все флаконы и поехали к южному сектору. Начертили все знаки. Оставалось только ждать.  
  
      — Дождь пойдёт, — сказал Неро.  
  
      — Главное — не поскользнись, — улыбнулся в ответ Вергилий.  
  
      Розовато-стальное небо дало течь. Крупные капли дождя падали с грузных облаков, разбиваясь об асфальт, рисуя на нём угольно-чёрным. Дождь был художником — он очерчивал силуэты демонов, так удачно и легко попавших в ловушку. Шатаясь и размахивая оружием, которое было продолжением их тел.  
  
      Неро хорошо справлялся с ролью приманки: пара нарисованных линий в кругах преобразования затащили большую часть демонов, и, после чётких движений Вергилия с аэрозолью, демоны провалились в преисподнюю.  
  
      Однако не успел Неро улыбнуться, как в хаотичном вихре, но с точностью пишущей машинки на него свалилась сладкая парочка Громадных пугал. Их невероятная скорость заставляла порой задуматься не об их обличии, а сфере, несущейся безудержно к своей цели. Сфера колющего и режущего. В основном, против них помогала «Красная Королева» и «Ямато»: лезвие под определённым углом резко давало сопротивление, и, к примеру, отбросить сие куда подальше с помощью брингера не составляло труда. Пока Неро отвлекался на них, Вергилий дочерчивал другие круги и отпускал демонов с миром под землю в гордом не совсем одиночестве.  
  
      Небо озарилось молниями, пожаловала целая орава Блитц, подонки всегда ходили поодиночке и были не слишком глуповатыми, как, возможно, Фрост или Пугало, хотя и так же отвратительно неприятны. Подлецы пуляли электрическими разрядами во все стороны, пытаясь повредить круги: такое уже было, когда они занимались северной частью города, с тех пор они пропитывали землю раствором и ждали достаточное количество времени, и, ко всему прочему, выскребали эти круги помеси трансмутации и преобразований со специями от Люсии.  
  
      Самое веселье началось с Фростов, именуемых в народе ледяными ящерами, мало того, что они были чересчур живучи и забирались под свои ледяные щиты, так ещё и обладали неподдельными навыками левитации и воздушных атак, что выбешивало неимоверно, пока Вергилий был слишком занят, чтобы одарять демонов вызванными мечами, копиями «Грани Силы», «меча Спарды», хоть и «Синяя Роза» была достаточно скорострельной, но она была в единственном экземпляре. Дождь превратился в град, отчего даже демоны низшего класса, похожие на стрёмно сшитых клоунов замялись на месте, не понимая: а что, собственно говоря, происходит?  
  
      Пару часов отбиваться от химер было почти неблагодарным делом, крайне неудобно, особенно когда у тебя в руках баллончик, а тем временем Вергилий почти зевал, разрубая катаной Фаустов. Месиво плавно перетекало в западную часть города, а, следовательно, все шло по плану.  
  
      Для Мефисто и Фаустов был идеален брингер: он срывал завесу и тени их тел, превращая в подобие насекомых, которых убить уже не составляло труда. Парочка Блитц постоянно маячила с Вергилием, когда они снова поменялись, в свете молний они сияли словно Анжело Бьянко, рыцари спасителя, с которыми тоже не особо просто приходилось в северном секторе. Несколько пуль, и уже их трупы падают после прыжка на землю и проезжают некоторое расстояние, оставляя за собой столп пыли.  
  
      К утру они закончили и с восточным сектором. Встречать рассвет лилово-розовый — попахивает романтикой, тем более с лёгкой радугой, едва виднеющейся на неостывшем небосводе. Одухотворяюще.  
  
      — Я рассказывал раньше, как я люблю общественные мероприятия и праздники? — спросил Неро, стирая грязь с лица тыльной стороной ладони.  
  
      — Честно? Сбился со счёта… но это и вправду замечательно. Никаких мирных жителей, путающихся под ногами. Даже разрушенные здания не означают, что при исполнении ты убил с полсотни людей, — ответил Вергилий.  
  
      — Надо в следующий раз весь город эвакуировать.  
  
      — У тебя от одной части-то дыхание сбилось, а ты весь хочешь.  
  
      — Нет, это самое оно.  
  
      — Какой же ты всё ещё ребёнок, слишком много взвалишь, а потом искать твой хладный труп, тщетно пытающийся что-то срегенерировать.  
  
      — Но я же завалил Санктуса.  
  
      — Да, но я-то этого не видел. Ладно, пора выбираться, а то жители скоро вернутся. Тут и так ландшафт поменялся.  
  
      Заехав на задний двор, они оставили своих малышек и поднялись в агентство. Предстояли немного скучноватые выходные.  
  
      В агентстве был хаос. Чем-то жутковато смердело, словно где-то под ковром разлагается пара-тройка химер, половина мебели была разгромлена. Повсюду кровь, чьи-то истлевшие останки. Вергилий придержал дверь, только что открытую, и жестом указал, что парню стоит входить.  
  
      — А ты, я вижу, джентльмен, да?  
  
      Несколько заметных деталей и всё становится запредельно ясно. Неро хватает недавно снятый плащ и удаляется за пиццей и пивом. Дааа, такого поворота событий ребята не ожидали.  
  
      — Так вот в чём причина, — последняя фраза полудемона, едва уловимая из-за закрытой двери.

 

 

 

## Часть 3. Кома

 

      Это снова происходит. Он снова нежно касается запястья своей тёплой и грубоватой ладонью, прокладывает дорожку из поцелуев от щеки до плеча, пальцами правой руки скользит по позвоночнику медленно, очерчивая каждый позвонок, потом рука с поясницы скользит на бедро, а губы вновь целуют шею. Он стоит рядом, и она ощущает всей кожей его горячее дыхание.  
  
      А потом резкий выдох в губы.  
  
       _«Данте»._  
  
      После подобных снов она словно в тумане проводила первую половину дня.  
  
      Просыпалась, потягивалась, подходила к окну и раздвигала шторы, впуская дневной свет. Ей хватало четырёх часов сна: она могла встречать рассветы и провожать закаты. Триш не бездельничала, она занималась «человеческим саморазвитием». Конечно, первые месяцы было слишком тяжело: перечитав все архивы и подняв на уши весь чёрный рынок, так и не смогла найти ни одной зацепки, чтобы вернуть Данте. И она пыталась принять это, правда, сама не знала как.  
  
      Через некоторое время она встретила девушку. Люсия чем-то напоминала её саму, оставившая родные края — остров Матье, её мать — хранительница острова, умерла, девушка пыталась справиться с горем. Как оказалось, она встречалась с Данте прежде: на острове Думари, населённом кланом Ви-де-Марли. Как-то раз в баре произошел разговор по душам и о самом сокровенном.  
  
      — Просто я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь, Триш, — осушив шот абсента, начала Люсия, — и да, это тяжко с одной стороны и угнетающе с другой.  
  
      — А с третьей? — решила продолжить Триш.  
  
      — Если всё пошло бы прахом, он поднял бы твой город на уши и нашёл бы тебя, чего бы ему это ни стоило. Если… оживёт, то обязательно.  
  
      — Возможно.  
  
      — Но в итоге всё оказывается совершенно пустым и бессмысленным, а всё твои старания сходят на нет, а всё потому, что человек — это человек, пусть и получеловек, да, он часть твоего мира и живёт на той же планете, дышит тем же воздухом, вот только он от тебя не зависит, это отдельная субстанция. Он не перестанет мыслить по-другому и чувствовать себя иначе, — продолжала Люсия.  
  
      — Ты это сейчас о чем?  
  
      — С Вергилием пересеклись, им ведьма нужна была для их трюков, вот я и подсказала, где найти…  
  
      — И влюбилась?  
  
      — Было дело.  
  
      — Ты её принесла?  
      — Ах, да. Конечно, — Люсия достала потрепанную книгу в золотистом переплёте.   
  
      На обложке красовалось название  _«La Divina Commedia»_.  
  
      Триш зарывалась в книги и переводила  _«La Divina Commedia»_ , ставшую  _«Божественной комедией»_ , об этой книге ходило много слухов, но оригинала никто не видел, а она имеет возможность не только читать, но и изучать её, по приданиям демонов в ней рассказывались тайные ходы и тропы Ада, но информация была не из достоверного источника. И, чтобы сконцентрироваться на каком-то занятии и меньше думать о своём мёртвом напарнике, она решила досконально её изучить и, соответственно, занялась переводом.  
  


_«…тот страждет высшей мукой,  
Кто радостные помнит времена  
В несчастии…»_

_  
Данте Алигьери. Ад.  
БОЖЕСТВЕННАЯ КОМЕДИЯ  
(«Ад», V, 121-123)_

  
  


 

 

  
  
      В комнате пахло лавандой. Шёлковые простыни трепетно ласкали нежную кожу. Светло-золотистые блики утреннего солнечного света едва касались плеча. Полупрозрачные шторы были отданы во власть свежему ветру. Её мягкие волосы золотистыми нитями расползались по подушке. Она вновь уснула с книжкой в руке, а фарфоровый пальчик словно подчеркивал строки:  
  


_«Cosi orai; e quella, si lontana  
Come parea, sorrise e riguardommi;  
Poi si tomo all’etema fontana».  
  
(«Она была так далека, казалось,  
Но улыбнулась мне. И бросив взгляд,  
Вновь отвернулась к Вечному светилу»)._

_  
Данте Алигьери. Рай.  
БОЖЕСТВЕННАЯ КОМЕДИЯ._

  
  
      Танцующим в облаках не ведан страх скитающихся по земле в поисках счастья. И светел миг сей, когда коснётся рукой своей любящего и замрёт в неге мгновения. Искать счастья или отдаться праздности? Идти дальше или танцевать на протоптанной дороге?  
  
      Она просыпалась и засыпала со словарями и чёрными печатными письменами-чертятами с пожелтевшего пергамента. Порой отвлекаясь на дождь. Небесный плач ангелов. Она кружилась вихрем по опустевшим улицам. Босоногая. И свободная. Ловя языком прохладные капли. Слёзы лились с небес словно маленькие звездочки, озаряющие ночное небо. Девушка танцевала, завороженная ритмом своих же движений. Эйфория.  
  
      А иногда оставалась дома и ладонью проводила по стеклу открытого окна, слушая звуки мелодичных ливней.  
  
      Она нашла множество входов и выходов, вся архитектура Ада была чертежом, выстроившимся как Колизей в её сознании. И его наполняло множество сцен, хаотично проносящихся в голове. Тысячи театров, звуков и актёров, каждый из которых был не похож на предыдущего. Там было всё: от комедий до трагедий. Прекрасные балы с пышнотелыми дамами и кавалерами в смешных сюртуках. Падение небес со стихами под Моцарта. Нашла путь… — это были её сны. Она нашла ключи от всех дверей. Знала, как проникнуть в свой собственный Ад. Просто засыпая, встречает своё отражение на том конце существования. Это даёт ей ощущение жизни, возможность чувствовать и всё, чего она лишилась, похоронив своего возлюбленного. В своих снах совершает попытки и ошибки, спасает миры и видит его.  
  
      Сначала был страх. Неописуемый. Сжимающий сердце в тиски и проскальзывающий глубоко внутрь под тень души. Девушка просыпалась в дичайшем ужасе, но ей надо было идти дальше… увидеть то, что скрывается за пеленой яркого света, отделяющего её от сновидений. Поиски ответов были утомительно долгими, но в конце она получила сладостный ответ на поставленный вопрос. Она знала, куда и зачем идти. На следующую ночь, погрузившись в сон, бродила по загадочным лесам и встретилась с ним, таким… принадлежащим ей.  
  
      «Мы, как ртуть и глюкоза, создаем новую материю».  
  
      Её тело на шелковых простынях извивалось змеёй, а её рассудок покидал тело. Отпустить, словно воспоминание? Это невозможно. Ещё несколько недель подряд, пока вновь не сможет прийти в себя, воспоминания о том, как он выглядел и кем был в её снах, будут отдаваться резкостью в сердечной мышце и яркостью по всем сосудам.  
  


_«О donna in cui la mia speranza vige,  
E che soffristi per la mia saluta  
In inferno lasciar’le tue vestige».  
  
(«О ты, которая спустилась в Ад,  
Чтобы спасти меня, чтоб укрепить  
Во мне надежду…»)_

_  
Данте Алигьери. Рай. Песня 31.  
БОЖЕСТВЕННАЯ КОМЕДИЯ._

  
  
      Вы когда-либо вкушали плоды своих разочарований? Пригубляли вино плотских утех? Вам ведомо отчаяние пленённого сердца? Ведом ли вам страх перед скорой кончиной? А может, глубокое одиночество или бесконечное чувство утраты? Когда все клетки словно больны раком, а кровь — лейкемией, когда рассудок похож на лабиринт психиатрической больницы, а желание жить ассоциируется с подвижностью таракана, и вот, в тот самый миг у вас в руках оказывается ключ, чаша или скрижаль, способная вернуть всё, что вы растеряли по пути, ведущему к вашему опыту. Вы бы проснулись, чтобы бодрствовать или встречать рассвет?  
  
      Она не просыпалась две недели, пока её словно не вырвали из сна. Одевшись во всё траурно-чёрное и кожаное, она усадила свою мечтательную душу в «Griffith», рванула проверить сладкую парочку твикс, посмотреть, не разнесли ли они контору Данте.  
  


 

 

  
  
      Триш прошла внутрь здания, осмотрела обстановку: дикий хаос, бутылки виски, пицца, клубничное санди, Неро, лежащий на диване с недокуренной сигаретой, Вергилий, наблюдающий за потолком, как Кастиэль за пчёлами из нового полюбившегося сериала полудемона… и Данте спускающийся с лестницы второго этажа в одном полотенце, висевшем набедренной тряпкой…  
  
      Данте, улыбающийся похабно и скалящийся во все тридцать два… Данте, получивший всю обойму обеих малышек Триш, пистолетов самого тёмного рыцаря… Всё тот же полудемон, уклоняющийся от предметов, имевших радость попасть под руку девушке, и от последующих ударов.  
  
      — Нет, детка, опусти стул, он раритетный.  
  
      — И первое, что ты скажешь… это… это то, что стул, на котором сидит твоя божественная задница, раритетный?  
  
      — Эм… нет, но…  
  
      — Ты выбыл из лиги профессионалов, дружок. Ты был мёртв.  
  
      — Да, я — просто кот Шредингера.  
  
      От всего этого шума поломанной мебели и стрельбы едва ли очухались от кайфа остальные.  
  
      — О, Триш, а мы за тобой голубей посылать хотели, — полупьяно отозвался Неро.  
  
      — Я бы вас послала к дьяволу, — прокричала раздражённая девушка, — и в кишки послание затолкала! Мой вид голубей, пернатые вы твари.  
  
      — А я ему задницу надрал. Он не прошел фейс-контроль. Там только по приглашениям, — заявил Данте.  
  
_«Придурок», — Данте получил смачную пощёчину, а после страстный поцелуй._

 

 

 

## Часть 4. Личный Рай

 

      Она развернулась резко на каблуках и волосами ударила его по лицу. Поспешно вышла из конторы.  
  
      Его постель была пуста и холодна. Этой ночью он не мог сомкнуть глаз: перед ним была она, такая страстная и возбуждающая, заставляющая кровь вскипеть.  
Около полуночи он услышал, как хлопнула входная дверь: Неро и Вергилий ушли на миссию, как и планировали. Даа, они заставили контору сжечь все мосты и при этом держаться на плаву со стабильными миссиями, правда, с небольшим после разрушений наваром.  
  
      Ночью Триш пришла в плаще и на высокой шпильке, но всё же едва слышно. Данте не смог не заметить лёгкое соприкосновение набоек с древесиной пола. Дверь открылась, голубоватое свечение легло на объект воздыханий всех мужчин, с которыми встречалась сия особа.  
  
      Бежевый плащ, завязанный однотонной такой же повязкой, длинные кудрявые золотистые волосы, длинные стройные ноги, дьявольские глаза, меняющие цвет от синего до красного — она дьяволица. Самая ловкая ведьма, сумевшая зачаровать его и привязать к себе. Говорят, что страсть к спорту делает фигуру более стройной и мускулистой, а ванны, массаж и фитотерапии — более желанной, не верьте — это бред, и эта женщина тому доказательство: её лёгкие выдыхают саму страсть, от неё пахнет сексом, а глаза выражают бескрайнюю похоть. Она — это отдых на Карибских островах, повышение до босса в рекламной компании, о которой в последние время говорят все, но, что действительно является рекламой высшего сорта — так это красные чулки с ажурными чёрными подвязками, еле заметными из разреза плаща.  
  
      Она только вошла в комнату, и та словно запылала, это не круг Ада и даже не Рай, но точно самое лучшее, что с ним было. Все женщины до неё были вечными девственницами, слишком целомудренными, чтобы он показал им, как следует любить.  
  
      Шаг ещё один. Громче. Ярче. Явственнее.  
  
      Он полностью переворачивается на спину и поднимается на локтях, шёлковая простынь слегка приоткрывает его накаченный торс, он маниакально улыбается. Ведь знает, что будет дальше: она либо изнасилует, либо убьёт, но у них это взаимное.  
  
      Девушка подходит вплотную к кровати, ставит ногу на матрас и поправляет чулки и пытается поставить каблук на его лицо. А может ударить? Но он перехватывает ногу и целует её подъём прекрасных стоп. Она изгибает левую бровь и улыбается уголками рта, слегка вздернув носик, а полудемон поднимает взор и смотрит ей в глаза. Это мучения на грани безумия или любовь на грани смерти, это яд для почти здорового, но только их вечность может прочувствовать острие этого лезвия.  
  
      Триш касается ладонью его лица, её губы слегка приоткрыты, а глаза Данте подергивает пелена. Девушка пробегается своими едва тёплыми пальчиками по его вискам, щекам и касается щетины подбородка, потом гладит по волосам, зачесывая их за ухо, очерчивает линию — лоб, нос, губы, задерживаясь на нижней губе, она наблюдает за движениями своих пальцев, а потом переводит взгляд на него. Между ними пробегает шаровая молния, слишком заметная и очевидная.  
  
      Теперь Данте касается её лица, очерчивая большим пальцем пухлые сладкие губки, а Триш пристально смотрит на него. Обстановка в комнате раскаляется до температуры испарения.  
  
      Он не выдерживает первым и прикасается губами к её щеке, а после — поспешно покрывает невесомыми поцелуями всё лицо, тянет за веревку на плаще, и девушка падает в его объятья, усыпая подушку золотистыми локонами. Данте гладит её по щекам, любовно наблюдая за её реакцией. Говорит, что безумно скучал, а она заливается озорным лёгким и непринужденным смехом ребёнка. Совершенная. Естественная. Принадлежащая ему. Триш обвивает ногами его талию и опрокидывает его вниз. Властвовать и доминировать — в этом вся она, но ничего, ещё рано…  
  
      Блондинка впивается в его уста страстно, яростно. И невообразимо яркой, залитой лунным светом становится спальня. Её язычок скользит внутрь, лишь едва коснувшись языка полудемона, они сливаются в полном безумии. Слишком ненасытные. Как будто завтра им снова в Ад, и, кто знает, может это и так. Завтра — понятие растяжимое настолько, что Данте не знает, будут ли к завтрашнему вечеру на нём всё те же штаны, в которых он минуту назад спал. Но всё меркнет по сравнению с тем, что он наконец-то чувствует тепло её языка у себя во рту, который выписывает невероятные геометрические фигуры, который в этой страстной прелюдии пытается победить, но соперник слишком опытный, поэтому ни на йоту не уступает. Они профи, и они влюблены — лучшего рецепта и доктор прописать не мог, словно антипод коктейля из пустырника и валерьянки. Тут никакое успокоительное не поможет, хоть это всего лишь поцелуй. Который однажды остановится, к примеру, Данте захочет пару минут отдать поцелуями её шеи, и как только эта мысль посещает его голову, полудемон переходит к непосредственным действиям, немного прикусывая дрожащую и пульсирующую жилку на её шее, чем вызывает её томный выдох.  
  
      Триш хватается за его плечо, опускает возлюбленного на подушку, закусывает нижнюю губу и встает с кровати. Данте встает следом, девушка жестом указывает ему сесть и включает музыку. Помесь танго и стриптиза. Триш начинает двигаться.  
  
      Закусывая губы, проводя руками по поясу, гладя своё тело, ерошит волосы и виляет бёдрами, они двигаются настолько эротично, что Данте невольно облизывает губы, через минуты три она подходит к нему, и он развязывает пояс, его взору открывается прекрасное, утонченное, идеальное тело: её рельефные мышцы очерчивают и без того прекрасные изгибы. На ней тех же тонов бельё красное с чёрными кружевами. Расцветка Данте. Очаровательно. Так и должно быть? Это слишком! Чересчур!.. Великолепно. Триш медленно спускает плечо за плечом от плаща, продолжая извиваться, как змея, и скидывает с себя ненужный предмет, смотря на возлюбленного сверху вниз. Они кусают губы. Синхронно?! Он подходит к ней. Девушка поворачивается к нему спиной, продолжая танцевать. Их тела соприкасаются — это её задумка, она сегодня хозяйка положения.  
  
      Он вдыхает её аромат — возбуждает ещё больше, хотя куда уж больше. Немного приторный с нотками мяты и жасмина, терпкой вишни. Сладкая и манящая. Полудемон пробует кожу её ключиц: на вкус они такие же дурманящие, как и она сама, волшебные, выпирающие, нежные и, тем не менее, страстные. Девушка поворачивается к нему лицом и смотрит исподлобья, они танцуют. Данте движется в такт её движениям. Она так возбуждает? Или это комната плавится? Но ему уже плевать на эти бесполезные нюансы.  
  
      Он касается золотистых прядей, столь солнечных и бархатных, вдыхает их дурман. Она словно сделана из афродизиака — сводит с ума, чарует и заставляет чувствовать себя как обычного юного мальчишку, который полностью потерял голову от сногсшибательной, стройной, длинноногой блондинки, внезапно ворвавшейся в его жизнь и продолжающей это делать с ещё большим упоением.  
  
      Парочка снова сливается в поцелуе, чувственном и более нежном — их души соприкасаются сквозь кончики языков, как и в той долине, она обнимает его за плечи, приближается к его уху и шепчет:  
  


 

«hic et nunc»

 

  
  
      Он вторит ей: «te amo», еле оторвавшись от пленяющих губ.  
  
      Проводит ладонью по её талии, снова вовлекая в бесконечный поцелуй, он сминает её ягодицы и проводит языком по ушной раковине. Девушка вырывается из его объятий и смотрит на него, как на жертву. Он же припирает её к стене, на которой появляется трещина, и впивается в губы, поднимает, придерживая — она обвивает его ногами, продолжая неистово сплетать свой язык с его. Выдыхая томно, она видит, как желанна, да и при этом чувствует, как он напряжён. Особенно определенные участки тела. Когда останавливается, она словно спрыгивает, слышится глухой удар набоек об пол, девушка толкает его к кровати и снимает ненужные детали гардероба, оседлав его сверху. Ткань её нижнего белья трётся о его эрегированную плоть, и полудемон тихо стонет, а она продолжает двигаться, при этом привязывая его руки к кровати у него над головой, и дразнит его: то приближая свой язык к губам, то отпрянув от него на некоторое расстояние.  
  
      — Тришшшшш…  
  
      Она закрывает его рот рукой, а он лижет её пальцы, слегка покусывая.  
  
      — Ммм… Дантееее, — мурлыкает хозяйка положения.  
  
      Девушка встаёт на кровати и продолжает двигаться в такт поставленной на повтор музыке, потом медленно снимает с себя трусики и отбрасывает куда-то за пределы кровати. Но это отдельная территория, сейчас это целое государство и название ему «похоть», она медленно опускается на его член и только через некоторое время начинает двигаться, с обеих сторон слышится одновременное: «мммм». Он даст ей эту возможность. Но только не долго.  
  
      — Ммм… дааа…  
  
      — Вот и хорошо… Потому что дальше у нас пойдет детям до восемнадцати, — улыбается Данте.  
  
      Все эти чувства, словно снежный ком. Он едва коснулся, но уже подожжён пламенем страсти, и, желая сгореть заживо, бросается в огонь, выдыхая чаще, добавляя стонов. Всё больше растворяясь — до полного и беспросветно тлеющего удовлетворения.  
  
      Но самое невообразимое — когда она почти на пике удовольствия, и стоны уже как дыхание, громкие и неконтролируемые. Данте резко дёргает пояс плаща, которым был привязан, и вырывает деревяшку из их кровати. Скидывает остатки последних границ за пределы их личного Ада и садится, хватая её за талию и целуя всё, что попадается под его пылающий язык.  
  
      А после мужчина опрокидывает на спину девушку, и та обвивает его ногами для более глубокого проникновения. Движения становятся всё быстрее. Глубже. Хаотичнее. Темп нарастает, и они сплетают пальцы, она мурлычет ему на ушко, как кошка, и стонет, как искусница из дома терпимости. Господи, это реально? Такое возможно? Чтобы так сносило крышу… чтобы сознание уплывало, чтоб эмоции захлёстывали, чтобы перед глазами пелена. И Триш словно растворяется, только потому что это — он и никто другой, потому что это его язык такой шершавый, как у кота, облизывает её соски, потому что это его белоснежные лохматые мягкие волосы щекочут ей нос.  
  
      И вот пара движений — и они сливаются в одно неделимое целое, выкрикивая их имена, проваливаясь в негу полного безрассудства, за край облаков на вершину мироздания. Сумев за доли секунды долететь до райских планет и обратно. Счастье — путь, и сейчас они идут тропами, что известны только им, в объятиях друг друга, которых всегда будет мало, которых всегда будет хотеться ещё с каждой секунды.  
  


 

 

  
  
      Через несколько часов он целует её плечо, снимая всю остальную одежду, а она улыбается ему. Данте переворачивается, поднимает её на руки и несет через коридор в ванну, добавляет пены. И они часами ласкают друг друга в горячей воде, наслаждаясь каждым мигом, проведённым вместе. Плескаясь в воде с дыханием пара и оглаживая друг друга пеной с благоухающими зельями. Полудемон целует её меж лопаток и проводит пальцами по изгибу её позвоночника, а после они снова сливаются в едином танце любви. Триш стонет его имя. Громко и непрерывно. А Данте рассказывает, как она прекрасна и как безгранично он влюблен в неё.  
  
       _До потери пульса._  
  
      Его рука гладит её кожу, находя всё больше и больше эрогенных зон, которые полудемон так удачно стимулирует.  
  
      И они растворяются, словно разрезанный шар ртути, нагретый до предела.  
  
      Ещё некоторое время они наслаждаются обществом друг друга: он гладит её плечи и убирает пряди волос, а она нежно целует его грудь. Влюблённые щебечут, как голубки — ни о чём и обо всем на свете, наслаждаясь мигом полным нежности и трепета.  
  


 

 

  
  
      Дни, в которые парочка не вылазила из кровати, тянулись неумолимо, под третьи сутки захотелось есть с особой тягой, слишком уж редко они прерывались на трапезы. Лохматая Триш без косметики, в полузастегнутой дантевской рубашке, в одной рубашке, босыми ногами дошла до холодильника и вытащила с таким упоением клубнику; по закону жанра сзади должен был появится и сам владелец холодильника, что тот непременно и сделал, взяв одну клубнику и зачерпнув ей сливки, положил в приоткрытый ротик девушки.  
  
      — Завтрак может быть сексуальнее, чем ты думаешь, — промолвила она, слизывая остатки сливок с губ возлюбленного, только что проглотившего клубнику, так любезно поданную девушкой.  
  
      За первыми ягодами последовали вторые и так до момента, пока Триш не стала самим вкусом клубники. Заниматься любовью на кухне — что может быть привлекательнее? Только бильярдный стол…  
  
      Данте убрал кий и шары. Демоница увлекла Данте за собой на стол, за что полудемон привязал её ремнем к столу.  
  
      — Это месть, полудемон?  
  
      — Ммм… — его губы растянулись в кошачьей наглой улыбке.  
  
      Он ласкал её везде: перебирал пряди волос, обводил ушную раковину языком, гладил изгибы её тела, вылизывал пупок и кусал тазовые косточки, на что она просто выгибалась, произнося его имя.  
  
      Через несколько часов он придумал ещё более безжалостную пытку: длинная простыня, которую принесли из шкафа спальни, обвивала сначала шею девушки, а потом и ножки бильярдного стола — это и было отправной точкой безумия. Он сидел снизу, а она сверху, и с каждым толчком полудемон сжимал ей шею тканью. Словно падение с огромной высоты. Она была в его власти: каждый вздох как разрешение быть с ним, каждый ввод кислорода в вены — нить, связывающая их, как любая нить, помогающая не распуститься простыне. Сумасшествие. Слишком возбуждающее и будоражащее каждое движение, и дышать вдвойне невозможно, каждая попытка ради вдоха и каждая допущенная ошибка, чтобы ощутить расплывающуюся реальность. Всё — подернутая дымкой гостинная и их глаза с не отрывавшимся друг от друга взглядом. Глаза в глаза — и взгляд нельзя отвести, словно если она пропустит раунд, то может проиграть битву.  
  
      Все воспоминания и страдания, перенесённые раньше, начинают исчезать с горизонта и переходят в небытие.  
  
      Потому что он рядом…

  
      Потому что она рядом…

  
      Потому что рядом нет больше ничего значимого: пустота заполняется любовью, разочарование исчезает в обоюдном экстазе, а одиночество превращается в быль.  
  


_Парил на крыльях, широко раскрытых,  
Прекрасный образ и в себе вмещал  
Веселье душ, в отрадном слитых.  
  
Рай. Песнь девятнадцатая.  
Данте Алигьери. Рай. Песнь 19  
БОЖЕСТВЕННАЯ КОМЕДИЯ_

  
Это только третьи сутки, а впереди еще целые века — ведь их любовь бессмертна, как и они сами.

  
_Une heure d’amour — une vie entière._  
В одном часе любви — целая жизнь.

  
_Оноре де Бальзак_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Часть 2. Южный сектор:
> 
> Синяя роза — револьвер Неро.  
> Ба́ри — город-порт на юге Италии.  
> Ecosse FE Ti XX и British Vintage Black — мотоциклы.  
> Демоны из Devil May Cry 4:  
> Громадные пугала — Mega Scarecrow — являются разновидностью меньших демонических существ; пугала, заполненные до краев жуками, и имеют несколько лопастей на руках, крошечные ножи и гигантское лезвие на спине.  
> Блиц — Blitz — элитный класс демонов; подобно "Штурму", один из классов химер, и "Фросту", Блиц был передан Мундусом в качестве пехотинца. Он слепой, поэтому он полагается на свои другие чувства, чтобы злобно атаковать своих врагов.  
> Химеры — это демоны-ящерицы, созданные Мундусом, императором демона, чтобы атаковать Человеческий мир.  
> Мефисто и Фауст — низшие демоны:  
> Мефисто— покрыт плащом чёрного тумана, состоящего из специального газа, который позволяет ему проходить сквозь твердые предметы и плавать по воздуху  
> Фауст — истинное тело белое, несколько больше, чем у Мефисто, и обладает несколькими усиками вокруг головы, которые придают волосам внешний вид; туман, которым покрыт Фауст, также принимает вид мягкой фетровой шляпы.  
> Анджело Бьянко — полая рыцарская броня с запертой душой демона внутри.


	7. Описание структуры Ада и появление кругов в главах

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Права и усилия основного материала принадлежат википедии.

_Реки Ада_

  
      Согласно Данте река Ахерон опоясывает первый круг Ада и, следовательно, все остальные; вытекающие из неё ручьи к пятому кругу становятся багрово-чёрными и впадают в болото Стикса (Стигийское болото), в котором казнятся гневные и которое омывает стены города Дита, окаймляющие пропасть нижнего Ада. Ещё ниже он становится Флегетоном (греч. — «жгучий»), кольцеобразной рекой кипящей крови, в которую погружены насильники против ближнего. Потом, в виде кровавого ручья, продолжающего называться Флегетоном, он пересекает лес самоубийц и пустыню, где падает огненный дождь. Отсюда шумным водопадом он свергается вглубь, чтобы в центре земли превратиться в ледяное озеро Коцит (латинизированная форма греч. Κοκύτος — «плач»)  
      Лета — река забвения  
       _Глава 4. Чистилище (упоминание)_  
            ↓  
      Ахерон — река скорби  
            ↓  
      Стикс — река мертвых.   
       _Глава 2: Ад. Часть 5 (упоминание)_  
            ↓  
      Флегетон — река, текущая огнем, вместо воды.   
       _Глава 1: Земля. Часть 4. Кошмар Глава 2: Ад. Часть 2_  
            ↓  
      Коцит — река плача  
  


_Карта Ада_

  
**1 круг**  — «Лимб» — Глава 2: Ад. Часть 1  
Страж — Харон   
Томящиеся — Некрещёные младенцы и добродетельные нехристиане. До воскресения Христа здесь были все ветхозаветные праведники   
Вид наказания — Безболезненная скорбь  
  


***

  
**2 круг**  — «Похоть» — Глава 2: Ад. Часть 1-5; Глава 2: Ад. Часть 7  
Страж — Минос.  
Томящиеся — Сладострастники .  
Вид наказания — Кручение и истязание ураганом, удары душ о скалы преисподней.  
  


***

  
**3 круг**  — «Чревоугодие» — Глава 2: Ад. Часть 3-5; Глава 2: Ад и Рай. Часть 6 (упоминание про погодные условия и/или стража); Глава 2: Ад. Часть 7  
Страж — Цербер  
Томящиеся — Обжоры и гурманы   
Вид наказания — Гниение под дождём и градом  
  


***

  
**4 круг**  — «Скупость (жадность) и расточительство» — Глава 2: Ад и Рай. Часть 6.   
Страж — Плутос  
Томящиеся — Скупые и расточители — грешники, совершающие два противоположных греха (неумение совершать разумные траты)  
Вид наказания — Перетаскивание с места на место огромных тяжестей; души, столкнувшись друг с другом, вступают в яростный бой.  
  


***

  
**5 круг**  — «Гнев (Стигийское болото)» — Глава 2: Ад. Часть 2; Глава 2: Ад. Часть 7  
Страж — Флегий (сын Ареса) — перевозчик душ через Стигийское болото.  
Томящиеся — Гневные, унывающие, ленивые.  
Вид наказания — Вечная драка в грязном болоте Стиксе, где дном служат тела скучающих.  
  


***

  
**6 круг**  — «Стены города Дита» — Глава 1: Земля. Часть 4. Кошмар; Глава 2: Ад. Часть 7-8  
Страж — Фурии (Тисифона, Мегера и Алекто)  
Томящиеся — Еретики и лжеучители  
Вид наказания — Лежать в раскалённых могилах. Надгробие отрыто, внутри могилы горит огонь — он раскаляет до красноты стенки гробницы.  
  


***

  
**7 круг**  — «Город Дит» — Глава 2: Ад. Часть 8; Глава 3: Личный Ад и недостижимый Рай. Часть 1,3  
Страж — Минотавр.  
Томящиеся — Совершающие насилие.  
  
       **1-й пояс**  — «Флегетон» — Глава 1: Земля. Часть 4. Кошмар; Глава 3: Личный Ад и недостижимый Рай. Часть 1-2  
      Томящиеся — Насильники над ближним и над его достоянием (тираны и разбойники)  
      Вид наказания — Кипеть во рву из раскаленной крови. Тех, кто вынырнет, подстреливают из лука, — кентавры Несс, Хирон и Фол.  
       **2-й пояс**  — «Лес самоубийц» — Глава 2: Ад и Рай. Часть 6; Глава 3: Личный Ад и недостижимый Рай. Часть 1-2  
      Томящиеся — Насильники над собою (самоубийцы) и над своим достоянием (игроки и моты, то есть бессмысленные истребители своего имущества)  
      Вид наказания — Самоубийц в виде деревьев терзают гарпии; мотов загоняют гончие псы.  
       **3-й пояс**  — «Горючие пески» —Глава 3: Личный Ад и недостижимый Рай. Часть 1-3  
      Томящиеся — Насильники над божеством (богохульники), против естества (содомиты) и искусства (лихоимство)  
      Вид наказания — Изнывать в бесплодной пустыне. С неба капает огненный дождь.  
  


***

  
**8 круг**  — «Злопазухи, или Злые Щели» — Глава 3: Личный Ад и недостижимый Рай. Часть 3  
Страж — Герион  
Томящиеся — Обманувшие не доверившихся  
  
       **1-я щель**  — Глава 3: Личный Ад и недостижимый Рай. Часть 3  
      Томящиеся — Сводники и обольстители.  
      Вид наказания — грешники идут двумя встречными потоками, бичуемые бесами  
       **2-я щель**  — Глава 3: Личный Ад и недостижимый Рай. Часть 3  
      Томящиеся — Льстецы.  
      Вид наказания — Влипшие в кал зловонный.  
       **3-я щель**  — Глава 3: Личный Ад и недостижимый Рай. Часть 3  
      Томящиеся — Святокупцы, высокопоставленные духовные лица, торговавшие церковными должностями («Симонисты»).  
      Вид наказания — Туловища закованы в скалы вниз головой, по ступням струится огонь.  
       **4-я щель**  — Глава 2: Ад. Часть 4; Глава 3: Личный Ад и недостижимый Рай. Часть 3  
      Томящиеся — Прорицатели, гадатели, звездочёты, колдуньи  
      Вид наказания — Голова повёрнута на пол-оборота (назад). Поражены немотой  
       **5-я щель**  — Глава 2: Ад. Часть 3 (упоминание); Глава 3: Личный Ад и недостижимый Рай. Часть 3  
      Страж — «бесы-Загребалы»  
      Томящиеся — Мздоимцы, взяточники  
      Вид наказания — Кипят в смоле. В тех, кто высунется, черти вонзают багры  
       **6-я щель**  — Глава 3: Личный Ад и недостижимый Рай. Часть 3  
      Томящиеся — Лицемеры  
      Вид наказания — Закованы в свинцовые мантии («федериков плащ»)  
       **7-я щель**  — Глава 3: Личный Ад и недостижимый Рай. Часть 3  
      Томящиеся — Воры  
      Вид наказания — Мучения гадами, взаимопревращения с ними  
       **8-я щель**  — Глава 3: Личный Ад и недостижимый Рай. Часть 3  
      Томящиеся — Лукавые советчики  
      Вид наказания — Души спрятаны (горят) внутри огоньков  
       **9-я щель**  — Глава 2: Ад и Рай. Часть 6;  
      Томящиеся — Зачинщики раздора  
      Вид наказания — Потрошение  
       **10-я щель**  — Глава 3: Личный Ад и недостижимый Рай. Часть 3  
      Томящиеся — Фальсификаторы, поддельщики  
      Вид наказания — Болезни  
  


***

  
**9 круг**  — Предательство (Ледяное озеро Коцит) — Глава 3: Личный Ад и недостижимый Рай. Часть 3-4  
— Пояс Каина;  
— Пояс Антенора;  
— Пояс Толомея;  
— Пояс Джудекка;  
— Середина, центр вселенной.  
Страж — Гиганты (Бриарей, Эфиальт, Антей), Люцифер (дьявол, ангел Бога, страж пути к чистилищу).  
Томящиеся — Обманувшие доверившихся:  
— Предатели родных;  
— Предатели родины и единомышленников;  
— Предатели гостей, друзей и сотрапезников;  
— Предатели благодетелей, величества божеского и человеческого;  
— Вмёрзший в льдину Аид (Люцифер) терзает в трёх своих пастях предателей величества земного и небесного (Иуду, Марка Юния Брута и Кассия).  
Вид наказания — Вмёрзли в лёд по шею, и лица их обращены к низу.


	8. Описание структуры Чистилища

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Права и усилия основного материала принадлежат википедии.

Страж Чистилища — Катон Младший Утический (95—46 гг. до н. э.), государственный деятель последних времен Римской республики, который, не пожелав пережить её крушение, покончил с собой. У подножья — умершие под церковным отлучением, но раскаявшиеся в своих грехах. Должны провести там срок, в 30 раз превышающий срок отлучения. И новоприбывшие души — ангел привозит их в челне с устья Тибра, куда они собираются после смерти и дожидаются пока их не заберут на остров.   
  


_Предчистилище_

  
**1-й уступ**  Предчистилища  
Томящиеся — Нерадивые, до смертного часа медлившие с покаянием.  
  
**2-й уступ**  Предчистилища  
Томящиеся — Нерадивые, умершие насильственной смертью, но успевшие покаяться.  
  
**Долина земных властителей**  
Томящиеся — Правители, поглощённые мирскими делами.  
  


_Чистилище_

  
**1-й круг**  
Томящиеся — Гордыня (зложелательство — любовь к чужому злу)  
Наказание — Медленно ползут, согнувшись до земли под тяжестью камня, привязанного к шее  
  
**2-й круг**  
Томящиеся — Зависть  
Наказание — Одетые во власяницу, с зашитыми веками, сидят, прижавшись спиной к скале, плечами — друг к другу  
  
**3-й круг**    
Томящиеся — Гнев  
Наказание — В дыму, от которого ничего не видно  
  
**4-й круг**  
Томящиеся — Праздность (Недостаточная любовь к истинному благу)  
Наказание — Несутся «в вечном непокое»  
  
**5-й круг**  
Томящиеся — Корысть (Чрезмерная любовь к ложным благам)  
Наказание — Рыдают, лёжа лицом к земле и не смея двинуться  
  
**6-й круг**  
Томящиеся — Чревоугодие  
Наказание — Исхудавшие до костей, «дважды мертвые на вид»  
  
**7-й круг**  
Томящиеся — Сладострастие  
Наказание — В огне


	9. Описание структуры Рая и появление небес в главах

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Права и усилия основного материала принадлежат википедии.

**1 небо**  
Название — Луна  
Чин ангела — Ангелы  
Описание — обитель соблюдающих долг, исполняющих обеты  
  
 **2 небо**  — Глава 2: Ад и Рай. Часть 6; Глава 3: Личный Ад и недостижимый Рай. Часть 1-3  
Название — Меркурий  
Чин ангела — Архангелы  
Описание — обитель реформаторов, честолюбивых деятелей и невинно пострадавших  
  
 **3 небо**  — Глава 2: Ад. Часть 5 (упоминание); Глава 3: Личный Ад и недостижимый Рай. Часть 1  
Название — Венера  
Чин ангела — Начала  
Описание — обитель влюблённых  
  
 **4 небо**  
Название — Солнце  
Чин ангела — Власти  
Описание — обитель мудрецов и великих учёных. Они образуют два круга («хоровода»).  
  
 **5 небо**  
Название — Марс  
Чин ангела — Силы  
Описание — обитель воителей за веру  
  
 **6 небо**  
Название — Юпитер  
Чин ангела — Господства  
Описание — обитель справедливых правителей  
  
 **7 небо**  
Название — Сатурн  
Чин ангела — Престолы  
Описание — обитель богословов и монахов («созерцателей»)  
  
 **8 небо**  
Название — Сфера звёзд  
Чин ангела — Херувимы  
Описание — обитель «торжествующих»  
  
 **9 небо**  
Название — Перводвигатель, кристальное небо  
Чин ангела — Серафимы  
Описание — Ангелы, святые  
  
 **10 небо**    
Название — Эмпирей — Пламенеющая Роза и Лучезарная Река (сердцевина розы и арена небесного амфитеатра). На берегах реки (ступенях амфитеатра, который делится ещё на 2 полукружия — ветхозаветное и новозаветное) восседают блаженные души.  
Чин ангела — Бог  
Описание — обитель Божества и блаженных душ

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за ваше время :) И помните, ни что так не вдохновляет как Kudos и feedback. Хорошего вам дня!


End file.
